Destiny's Child
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: Athena recebe a visita do Arcanjo Gabriel para que proteja 8 jovens ligadas ao destino da Terra, talvez uma nova guerra esteja para acontecer, o inimigo? Lúcifer...again provavelmente OCC
1. Gabriel

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

oOo

**Já irei me desculpar por possíveis erros, já que sou uma preguiçosa de primeira e nosso adorável e ilustríssimo(tom irônico) presidente resolveu reformular o português e não estou com saco de estudar...¬¬""" (momento revolta xD). Bom, preciso de uma beta? Alguém se candidata? T-T**

oOo

**Música tema(arsenal da Pure-Petit)- **_Vivo per lei- Andrea Bocelli_

oOo

Athena observava seu Santuário no topo das escadarias de seu Templo, o dia estava ensolarado e até morno para ser quase inverno, vestia um sobre tudo branco deixando apenas a barra do vestido à mostra, estava perdida em seus pensamentos, a terra parecia finalmente estar em paz, seus Cavaleiros revividos depois de tantas batalhas, ela suspira aliviada e se espreguiça.

- É tão bom ...- Diz abrindo os braços e sentindo o calor do sol.

- Não deveria ficar tão calma, Athena...- Diz uma pessoa encostada em um pilar.

- Quem é você? Como chegou até aqui?- Diz a Deusa da Justiça vendo um rapaz de belas feições, olhos azuis e límpidos, cabelos loiros e cacheados, vestia roupas brancas e ostentava belas asas brancas.

- Sou Gabriel, um dos Arcanjos e Mensageiro de Nosso Senhor. Não preciso dizer como cheguei, já que sou um anjo, não preciso passar pelas 12 casas.- Diz com um sorriso maroto.

- Ao que devo sua visita?- Diz desconfiada.

- É um assunto muito sério... Meu Senhor me mandou para pedir sua ajuda.- Diz o anjo, se aproximando.

- O assunto é tão sério assim?- Pergunta Saori.

- Não sente o clima pesado? As nuvens estão se movendo rapidamente....- Só nesse momento, a Deusa sentiu que o céu estava ficando nublado. – Lúcifer...- Diz o anjo.

- Impossível! Nós o derrotamos!- Diz séria.

- Sim, o derrotaram... Mas não acabaram definitivamente com ele... Pouco a pouco está reunindo forças para fazer da terra sombras e escuridão.- Diz Gabriel andando de um lado para o outro.

- Tem mais alguma coisa?- Saori sentia a tensão do anjo.

- Seu plano é diferente. Ele precisa reunir quatro jovens que possuem a alma de seus antigos Anjos da Morte, e destruir quatro jovens que nasceram com a alma de Arcanjos. – Diz em um tom preocupado.

- Quem são essas jovens?- Pergunta Athena.

- São jovens que vivem em diferentes lugares do mundo, vivendo como meras mortais, não sabem nada sobre a importância de suas vidas.- Diz Gabriel preocupado.

- Não se preocupe, mandarei meus Cavaleiro trazerem elas até aqui.- Diz Athena.

- Obrigada Deusa Athena, meu Senhor estará em dívida com a senhorita...- Diz Gabriel se ajoelhando.

- Aqui está o nome e endereço das supostas jovens, elas possuem uma marca, as portadoras dos Anjos da Morte uma cruz invertida na nuca e a do Arcanjos asas nas costas. Desejo sorte. Entrarei em contato mais vezes...- Gabriel se ajoelha e beija a mão da Deusa, sumindo em seguida.

Saori fica parada, observando o papel com o nome das garotas, suspira mais uma vez, dessa vez preocupada.

- O que a preocupa Athena? Senti um algo poderoso...- Shion se aproxima.

- Era Gabriel... Deus pediu nossa ajuda para salvar o mundo mais uma vez... E eu aceitei...- Diz Saori.

- Uma nova batalha?- Shion estava preocupado.

- Espero que não chegue a virar uma, no momento, apenas precisamos trazer algumas jovens para protegê-las do inimigo...- Diz Athena.

- Quem é o inimigo?- Pergunta Shion, pegando o pequeno pedaço de papel que a Deusa da Justiça lhe entrega. – Não pode ser... Nós o derrotamos!- Diz assustado.

- Parece que não foi o suficiente... Gabriel me confiou essa missão, Deus nos confiou essa missão... E eu confio em meus cavaleiros... Chamem-nos para uma nova reunião!- Diz Saori entrando no templo.

- Sim senhorita...- Diz Shion descendo as escadas em direção às Casas do Zodíaco.

oOo

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro esperavam por Athena na sala de reuniões, pelo tom de voz de Shion, a coisa parecia ser séria, logo ele junto com Saori entram com semblante mais que sério, ela trazia pastas pretas.

- Bom, Cavaleiros, eu convoquei essa reunião por que uma coisa terrível está para acontecer, e preciso da ajuda de vocês. Na verdade o pedido veio de uma força superiora à minha e não pude negar...- Diz Athena.

- O que aconteceu de tão sério? Diga logo Athena, estamos preocupados...- Diz Saga.

- Bom, hoje mais cedo recebi a visita do Arcanjo Gabriel que me explicou que Lúcifer está planejando voltar do submundo e dominar este mundo, Deus pediu nossa ajuda para impedi-lo.- Diz Saori.

- Por que um Deus Cristão vem nos pedir ajuda?- Questiona Máscara da Morte.

- Isso não vem ao caso no momento Máscara da Morte, alguém precisa de nossa ajuda e não sou de negar.- Diz a Deusa da Justiça.

- O que podemos fazer para ajudar?- Pergunta Camus.

- Tenho aqui 8 pastas contendo informações sobre 8 garotas, quero que as procure e as traga sãs e salvas para o Santuário.- Diz Saori.

- Algum motivo especial?- Pergunta Shaka.

- Essas 8 jovens são a chave da Salvação. 4 delas possuem a alma dos Anjos da Morte e 4 possuem uma parte da alma dos Arcanjos adormecidos dentro delas, se Lúcifer as localizar primeiro, estaremos perdidos... Precisarei que 8 de vocês vão buscá-las. - Responde Athena.

- Quem de nós irá?- Pergunta Mú.

- Depois de muito pensar, tenho os escolhidos, aqueles que eu chamar o nome, dêem um passo para frente, os outros estão dispensados, mas precisarei falar com vocês depois.- Diz Saori.- Shaka de Virgem, Saga de Gêmeos, Afrodite de Peixes, Camus de Aquário, Milo de Escorpião, Máscara da Morte de Câncer, Aioria de Leão e Shion.- Termina.

Os outros se ajoelham em sinal de respeito e se retiram, os outros ficam parados em frente à Deusa esperando alguma ordem.

- Sentem-se.- Diz um pouco mais calma, entregando uma pasta para cada um.

Dentro da pasta, um pequeno histórico de cada uma com informações importantes, assim como uma foto. Havia também cartões de crédito, dinheiro de cada país, uma passagem de avião e outros detalhes.

- Será uma viagem longa e difícil para vocês, desejo sorte e confio a vida e a segurança delas à vocês.- Diz com um sorriso sereno.- Podem ir.- Diz em fim.

Assim que cada Cavaleiro vai para sua casa arrumar as coisas necessárias para a viagem, Shion fica com Saori no último templo.

- Preciso realmente ir? Acho que outro Cavaleiro seria mais apropriado.- Diz o Grande Mestre.

- Confio em você. Além do mais, precisa tomar um ar fresco de vez em quando.- Diz com um sorriso maroto, deixando Shion sozinho.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx

Nyahoooo!!!!! Nova fic da Pure-Petit na área! Aqui foi um pouco sobre ela, não tenho muito idéia de onde isso vai dar, mas já tenho alguns capítulos escritos, bom, são os solos das personagens, o modo como que cada Cavaleiro conseguiu trazer cada uma delas. Irá começar com minha personagem, pretendo postar uma ou duas vezes por semana, dependendo de como a fic vai rolando, ainda preciso terminar um solo e meio...xD

Bom, espero que apreciem! Espero receber reviews... xD

Bjnhos x3


	2. Elle

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

oOo

Preciso pegar mania de agrader os outros por aqui e responder as reviews, se bem que normalmente as respondo uma por uma, mas sabe como é né? Sempre tem alguém que não loga xD(é como se eu fosse receber tantas reviews...T-T, bom, sonhar é de graça xP)

**Ikarus-Sama: **Minha primeira review veio desse mocinho! Sou super fã dele e acompanho todas as suas histórias! E indico as fics dele para todos os leitores dessa fic! Ah sim! O FF voltou ao normal, em termos xD (chuta)

**tenshiaburame: **Apareceu a primeira com preguiça de logar xD Brincadeira fofa! Não é à toa que Shion tá meio esverdeado xD Ohohohohohohoho (corre para não levar um Stardust Revolution)

**Carol Coldibeli: **Nyaho! Como disse no reply review, não pretendo parar essa fic tão cedo, tô com muitas idéias xD Quanto a Parakissu, mesmo tendo um carinho enorme com ela, tive problemas nessa fic, o motivo de eu não fazer mais fics de ficha, e sei lá, VOU terminar ela, pretendo, mas sei lá, acho que ela meio que me traumatizou xD

**Flor de Gelo: **O motivo da convocação, você começa a ver nesse capítulo! Como disse à tenshi-chan, Shion tá meio verde mesmo xD (corre novamente)

_Jya...Here I go!_

oOo

**Música tema(arsenal da Pure-Petit): **_You raise me up- Versão Westlife._

oOo

Eram 16:25 quando o avião vindo de Athenas pousa no aeroporto internacional de Nova York, descendo da primeira classe, Saga e Shaka observam as pessoas depois olham para o relógio.

- Melhor eu ir indo, meu caminho é mais longo que o seu...- Diz Saga.

- Boa sorte!- Devolve o loiro, o outro apenas sorri de lado e levanta uma das mãos, se afastando.

Shaka pega sua pasta e observa a jovem da foto, de feições delicadas, olhos levemente caídos e azuis bem claros, cabelos lisos e também claros e longos, caindo sobre os ombros e costas, tinha um olhar doce, assim como o sorriso largo, não acreditava que uma jovem como aquela era portadora de um dos Anjos da Morte...

As folhas secas eram carregadas pelo vento frio de outono, logo chegaria o inverno, levantando a gola do casaco, o Cavaleiro de Virgem faz sinal para o táxi parar.

- Para onde senhor?- Pergunta o taxista.

- Hotel Hilton perto do Central Park.- Diz Shaka apoiando a cabeça no vidro, observando a paisagem, prédios e mais prédios.

Abrindo mais uma vez a pasta, o loiro observa os dados da garota.

_**Nome**__: Elle Beatrice Chantrice_

_**Moradia: **__EUA, Nova York, Manhattan_

_**Idade**__: 20 anos_

_**Profissão**__: bailarina e estudante de teatro_

- Chegamos senhor.- Diz o taxista parando em frente à entrado do hotel, onde um dos porteiros trata logo de abrir a porta.

- Obrigado.- Diz Shaka pagando a passagem.

Havia poucas pessoas andando pelas ruas, já estava escuro, apesar de ser 5h e pouco da noite, o loiro sobe as escadas e agradece o serviço do porteiro, indo logo para a recepção, após pegar as chaves, o loiro sobe no elevador, seu interior era todo espelhado e de carpete azul escuro.

Após um longo banho e pedir que lhe trouxessem alguma coisa para comer, Shaka tratou logo de dormir, além de cansado pela longa viagem, tinha uma difícil tarefa pela manhã.

6 da manhã o despertador toca, com esforço Shaka se levanta, era disciplinado e estava acostumado a acordar cedo, mas aquele frio era de matar, se agasalhando bem, um conjunto moletom azul escuro, um blusão mais grosso preto, tênis esportivo, touca e luvas, era tudo que precisava para sua missão.

Se aquecia em frente ao hotel quando avistou a jovem da foto fazendo um alongamento do outro lado da rua, vestia uma calça de moletom justa e preta, uma blusa mais justa de gola alta branca por baixo da blusa grossa de inverno branca, na cabeça uma touca cinza, . Colocando seu i-pod, ela começa a correr, sendo acompanhada por Shaka à uma certa distância.

O sol já estava alto quando a jovem parou de correr e resolveu ir tomar um café no Starbuks, pedindo um expresso e um lanche, se sentou perto da janela, tirando a touca e pegando um livro da loja, livre aos clientes, era uma obra de Shakespeare, Hamlet. O loiro pede um café puro e senta algumas mesas atrás, observando-a, hora de abordar. Pegando seu café, ele se aproxima da mesa da garota.

- Gosta de Shakespeare? Se importa se eu me sentar?- Diz o loiro puxando uma cadeira.

Elle ia responder algo bem mal educado, mas ela se perdeu nos olhos azuis do belo loiro à sua frente e se calou...

- Hamlet? Um dos meus prediletos... Desculpe, não me apresentei, me chamo Shaka. Elle Chantrice, certo?- Diz o loiro sorrindo e estendendo a mão.

- C...Como sabe meu nome? Quem é você?- Elle diz desconfiada.

- Na verdade sei muitas coisas sobre você, é importante que conversemos em um lugar reservado.- O rapaz fica sério. – Tem um tempinho?- - Pergunta enfim.

- Não sei se devo conversar com o senhor...- Diz séria e um pouco decepcionada, havia ficado feliz de ser abordada por um belo rapaz, mas lhe entristecia saber que não era por ela em si...

- Tem ligação com sua marca de nascença, uma cruz invertida na nuca...- Diz por fim.

- Como sabe sobre ela?- Elle coloca a mão na nuca sobre o cabelo.

- Como disse, sei muita coisa... É muito importante.- Diz Shaka.

- Olha, tenho aula na oficina de dança daqui a pouco, pegue o endereço, saio às 11h, depois podemos conversar...- Anotando algo num pedaço de papel, Elle se levanta, entregando-o para Shaka.

- Tudo bem, preciso de um banho mesmo...- Diz o loiro pegando o papel e vendo a garota sair da loja.

Faltavam10 minutos para 11h, impaciente Shaka esperava do lado de fora do prédio de 4 andares e paredes de tijolos vermelhos, onde estava encostado, ventava e mesmo vestido com um grosso blusão preto de touca, ainda passava frio, resolveu entrar e esperar do lado de dentro, subiu as escadas íngrimes e estreitas, no segundo andar ficava a tal oficina, da porta de vidro podia se ouvir a música e a voz da professora dando as coordenadas.

- Posso ajudar?- Pergunta a simpática secretária.

- Estou esperando uma pessoa... Elle Chantrice.- Diz Shaka.

- Pode entrar e esperar sentado ali.- A jovem de cabelos ruivos aponta para uma cadeira perto da sala de dança.

- Obrigado.- Movido pela curiosidade e pela gentileza da secretária, Shaka entra e se senta no banquinho, de onde estava dava para ver os alunos, como o ambiente estava quente, o loiro tira seu blusão, colocando em uma cadeira ao lado, vestia uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa de lã de gola alta cinza e tênis preto.

Elle vestia um macacão colan do tipo que as bailarinas usam, cobrindo as pernas, regata e de decote em V, era preta, cobrindo parte da perna polainas de lã rosa e por cima um suéter de lã da mesma cor, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque alto com algumas mechas caindo sobre o rosto, as bochechas estavam levemente avermelhadas e alguns pingos de suor escorriam pela pele alva, seus movimentos eram leves.

Assim que aula acaba, a garota logo percebe a presença do loiro, que lhe sorri discreto, se levantando quando esta se aproxima com uma toalha em volta do pescoço.

- Veio?- Pergunta Elle.

- Fiquei com medo que tivesse me passado o endereço errado.- Diz Shaka.

- O assunto me pareceu sério, quase ninguém sabe que a marca que tenho é de nascença, acham que é uma tatuagem.- Diz a garota. – Vou tomar um banho e me trocar, pode me esperar em baixo?- Pergunta Elle.

- Claro.- Diz Shaka pegando seu blusão.

Depois de 10 minutos, Elle desce as escadas, agora vestida com calça jeans escura com a barra dentro da bota de salto branco, um suéter de lã azul claro largo e comprido e um cachecol colorido, os cabelos estavam soltos, estes eram no meio das costas em corte reto, a franja era repicada e contornava o rosto..

- Está com fome? Conheço um restaurante italiano ótimo e reservado aqui perto.- Diz a loira.

- Um pouco.- Diz Shaka.

O restaurante ficava em uma rua calma, de estilo antigo, ambiente amarelado e mesas com a toalha xadrez, era típica italiana, se sentaram em uma mesa mais afastada, Elle pediu um ravioli recheado com alho e queijo, Shaka pediu um macarrão parafuso vegetariano.

- E então?- Pergunta Elle com o rosto apoiado nas mãos, seu cotovelo estava sobre a mesa.

- Sou um Cavaleiro que protege uma deusa grega, Athena, represento a casa zodiacal de Virgem, há dois dias, minha Deusa recebeu a visita do Arcanjo Gabriel que disse que Lúcifer planeja atacar a Terra, para isso ele precisa reunir 4 jovens que possuem a alma dos Anjos da Morte selados dentro delas e acabar com 4 jovens que possuem parte da Alma dos Arcanjos selados dentro delas... Uma delas é você, Elle. Por isso estou aqui, para levá-la com segurança até a Grécia, onde ficará protegida do mal.- Diz Shaka.

- Parece aquelas histórias fantasiosas que escutamos quando criança... – Diz a garota dando um riso baixo. – Mas sabe, acho que preciso acreditar em você... Quanto tempo terei que ficar lá?- Pergunta Elle tomando um pouco do suco de maracujá que acabara de chegar.

- Ainda não sabemos.- Diz Shaka.

- E minhas aulas, não posso simplesmente abandoná-las?- Pergunta Elle.

- Suas aulas serão transferidas para uma faculdade de Athenas.- Responde Shaka.

- Quando partiremos?- Pergunta a jovem.

- O mais rápido possível. – Diz o loiro.

- Só preciso pegar umas coisas no meu apartamento.- Diz Elle, o loiro concorda.

O apartamento onde Elle morava ficava perto do centro, era pequeno, mas gracioso, com móveis em tons claros e paredes rosadas, assim que a garota abriu a porta, um felino se arrastou em sua perna.

- Esse é o Cotton.- Diz Elle, pegando um gato branquinho de olhos azuis da raça scottish fold, que logo se jogou em seus braços como uma bola de algodão. Iremos fazer uma viagem querido...- Diz colocando o gato no chão, este se espreguiça e começa a lamber suas patas.

Após pegar algumas roupas, objetos, livros e seu notebook, Elle vai até seu quarto e traz um portarretrato, onde uma garotinha com cerca de 6 anos estava abraçada às um casal e à uma outra garota um pouco mais velha de olhos verdes como a mãe.

- Preciso ir à um lugar, se não se importar...- Diz Elle.

- Fique à vontade. – Diz Shaka.

Shaka, junto com Cotton esperava pela garota do lado de fora dos enormes portões negros do cemitério, Elle estava ajoelhada em frente à um túmulo, em suas mãos uma rosa branca.

- Talvez vocês sempre soubessem... Estou com medo... Olhem por mim, de onde quer que estejam...- Diz a garota, depositando a rosa no túmulo e partindo em direção à Grécia.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx

Fim de um dos capítulos, nesse vocês conhecem a Elle, minha personagem e seu par, meu loiro aguado Shaka. Espero que tenham gostado, o loiro se deu bem, pois foi fácil levar a Elle, mas meu lado mau me diz que algumas darão trabalho aos Dourados... Quem? Não vou contar, é surpresa!!!!!

Scottish fold é a raça daqueles gatos que tem as orelhas caídas, muito lindos! Eu queria um desses!

Bjnhos x3


	3. Ravena

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**Primeiramente agradeço à todos que lêem xD**

**Ikarus Sama:** Scottish fold são lindos! Outra raça que adoro são os Munchkin, eles tem patas curtas xD Muito engraçado! Tenho uma gatinha, mas não tem uma raça definida...¬¬""" Conforme a veterinária é Nihon-neko(gato japonês ou vira lata mesmo...u.u), tem muita raça misturada, mas a maioria que vê pensa que ela é American short hair xD Sou uma mamãe orgulhosa! Mesmo minha bebê sendo irritante às vezes, me acordando com voadoras na porta(acho que ela pensa que é o Bruce Lee...u.u). Eu gosto de cachorros certamente, mas minha paixão são mesmo os felinos xD Minha bebê se chama Honey, mas tem milhares de apelidos: Nini, Churunga, Butako(filhote de porco, por ser gordinha), Tanuki(por ter o rabo parecido com um guaxinim), Porca verde(ela é meio esverdeada), Protótipo de palmeirense(nada contra os palmeirenses xP), na verdade os mais maldosos são nos momentos de ira xD. Bom, acho que não falei nada da fic xP Mas como já respondi na reply, fica apenas uma conversa sobre felinos xDDDD

**Flor de gelo:** Como disse na reply, minha garota é meu orgulho, totalmente diferente de outras que já criei, por isso tenho um carinho imenso por ela! Vou ver se consigo fazer ela e o Indiano aguado(olha o carinho, isso porque digo que gosto dele xP) um bom casal!

**tenshiaburame:** Oi linda!!!! A Elle foi fácil pela personalidade dócil dela xD Bom, enquanto não pisarem no calo dela xD Ainda não tenho uma personalidade definida para ela xDDDD Falando em Cotton, eu vi um vídeo dessa raça no youtube, era branquenho e de olhos caídos! Motivo para criar esse gato x3 Uma curiosidade da Elle é que ela tem a mania de conversar com esse gato, como se ele fosse gente!(mania da Pure-Petit que acha que a gata dela é gente...u.u Na verdade minha gata pensa que é gente...¬¬"""""")

**Black Scorpio no Nyx:** Não se preocupe em não poder mandar reviews! Não é todo mundo que não tem o que fazer como eu xDDDD (aproveitando que a trampo tá paradão...u.u), como disse, a Elle foi ficha pela personalidade dócil dela, mas tem algumas que deram certo trabalho... Nem tanto quanto a sua xD Aguarde o capítulo dela! Vai demorar um pouco devido à ordem das fichas...

**Lollipop Cherry:** Assim como disse pra Nyx, não se preocupe com reviews! Sei como estão ocupadas com o fim de ano, provas na facul e tudo mais...u.u Nem digo o que faria com aquele monte de cartões e dinheiro! Acho que iria gastar tudo com besteira! Ohohohohohohohohoho Mas se tratando dos Dourados, acho que apenas 2 dessa fic teriam coragem de fazer isso xD

**Margarida: **Nyaaah!!!! Minha beta nessa fic! Thnxs moça! mas já aviso que vai sofrer com meus erros xD (leva sapatada)

_Jya... Sentem-se que lá vem história(achava isso tosco demais xD)_

oOo

**Música tema(arsenal da Pure-Petit): **_Diary of Jane- Breaking Benjamin._

oOo

Depois de se separar de seu companheiro, Saga compra uma passagem de ônibus rumo à Massachusets, enquanto espera pela hora, o rapaz resolve tomar um café em uma lanchonete. Com seu copo de expresso e uma rosquinha, ele se senta perto da porta, pegando sua pasta e observando a jovem séria de pele branquíssima, cabelos negros, lisos e longos, que contrastavam com seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos, olhos negros e levemente puxados, davam um ar misterioso à bela inglesa.

_**Nome: **__Ravena Holterman_

_**Moradia: **__Estados Unidos, Massachusetts, Cambridge, mas é natural de Oxford, Inglaterra._

_**Idade: **__19 anos_

_**Profissão: **__estudante de psicanálise, trabalha em uma livraria._

- Um Anjo da Morte...- Diz Saga para si mesmo, tomando um gole de café e pegando a foto nas mãos.- Algo me diz que não vai ser fácil... – Diz com um suspiro, pegando sua mala e indo em direção ao ponto de ônibus.

Enquanto seguia viagem, o rapaz observava os postes já acesos, um detalhe: só observava, não prestava atenção. O que Athena disse era bem sério, estava cansado de tantas guerras, e também arrependido, pois ele foi o responsável por uma delas... Fechando os olhos, ele deixa-se embalar pelo sono...

O sol mal havia nascido quando o ônibus parou, estava em Massachusetts. Se espreguiçando, Saga desce do ônibus, precisava de mais café... Novamente foi até uma lanchonete, dessa vez além do expresso nosso de cada dia, Saga pediu as famosas panquecas americanas.

Depois de comer, o cavaleiro de gêmeos pega um táxi em direção à Boston, onde havia o hotel reservado para ele por Athena, iria tomar um bom banho e descansar um pouco antes de ir procurar a garota. Ficou impressionado com o Hotel, cinco estrelas em frente ao Rio Charles, famoso rio que separa Boston de Cambridge, cidade onde se localizava a Universidade de Harvard. (**n/b**: e eu que achava que Cambridge era na Inglaterra...).

Saga não conseguiu dormir muito, pois queria o mais rápido possível levar a garota em segurança para Grécia, depois de um banho rápido, o rapaz saiu do hotel, vestia uma calça social mais pro esportivo preto, uma blusa de lã de gola alta também preta e um terno esportivo verde musgo, prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e protegeu o pescoço com um cachecol preto.

Observando o pequeno pedaço de papel em suas mãos, Saga resolveu ir caminhando para aproveitar a paisagem, antes eram enormes prédios de vidro e pessoas de terno e celular andando apressadamente, assim que atravessou a ponte sobre o Rio Charles, uma paisagem mais light, com casas baixas e poucas pessoas na rua, o vento frio derrubava as folhas que restavam nas árvores secas, que caíam sobre os pés do Cavaleiro, logo chegou à livraria onde Ravena trabalhava, tinha alguns livros e revistas do lado de fora, era antiga com vidros fumê e um sininho em cima da porta para anunciar a chegada de um cliente.

Saga logo reconheceu Ravena, que estava arrumando alguns livros grossos na prateleira, vestia uma calça jeans preta, um cacharrel preto, o avental da loja, que era verde, também tinha um espanador no bolso de trás da calça, seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto.

- Com licença, senhorita Ravena Holterman?- Pergunta Saga.

- E se for?- A garota vira as orbes negras e analisa o rapaz à sua frente.

- Preciso conversar com a senhorita, tem um tempo?- Pergunta Saga.

- Quem é o senhor?- Pergunta Ravena séria.

- Me chamo Saga, meu assunto é de extrema importância...- Insiste Saga.

- Pode ir almoçar Raven, eu tomo conta.- Diz um senhor saindo de uma sala com algumas caixas em mãos.

- Já vou avisando que se vier com lorotas estará perdendo seu tempo.- Categórica, Ravena tira o avental, indo pegar sua bolsa e uma blusa atrás do balcão.

A jovem levou Saga até um pequeno restaurante perto da loja, não tinha muitas pessoas, sentaram em uma mesinha mais ao fundo, a garota pediu salada, frango grelhado e suco de laranja, Saga pediu bife acebolado, arroz e salada e suco de laranja.

- Não é um lugar muito freqüentado.- Comenta Saga.

- Não gosto de lugares lotados.- Responde Ravena.- E do que se trata o tal assunto importante.

- Sou um Cavaleiro de Athena, Deusa Grega da Justiça, minha Senhora recebeu a visita do Arcanjo Gabriel dizendo que a terra seria atacada por Lúcifer, inimigo que derrotamos uma vez no passado, nossa missão é procurar e levar com segurança 8 jovens para Grécia, 4 delas portadoras da alma dos Anjos da Morte e 4 delas portadoras de uma parte da alma dos Arcanjos e uma delas é você, Ravena.- Diz Saga sério.

- Perdi o apetite... – Diz Ravena, se levantando e colocando o dinheiro na mesa.

- O que houve?- Pergunta Saga.

- Ta de sacanagem comigo? Avisei que se fosse lorota estaria perdendo seu tempo... Acha que eu acredito nessas coisas de "Deusa", "Lúcifer querer dominar o mundo", "portadoras de almas", está falando com uma estudante de psicanálise e você precisa de um sério tratamento!- A garota vira seus olhos, saindo do restaurante em seguida.

- Bem que Shaka me desejou sorte...- Suspira Saga. – Preciso mudar de plano...- Diz tomando seu suco de laranja.

Ravena saía da Faculdade, diferente de quando estava na loja, a jovem vestia um jeans escuro, um sobretudo até os joelhos de botões laterais, gola alta e acinturado e sapatos pretos, seus cabelos estavam presos por um palito e usava óculos de armação fina e preta, em suas mãos livros e cadernos, logo ela avista Saga encostado em uma árvore no portão da Universidade.

- O que está fazendo aqui?- Ravena se aproxima séria.

- Preciso levar você de qualquer jeito para Grécia, aqui você corre perigo.- Diz Saga.

- Já disse que é louco e precisa de ajuda. Se quiser eu conheço alguns professores que adorariam tê-lo como paciente.- Diz a morena.

- Não está me levando à sério está?- Pergunta Saga.

- Nem um pouco...- Diz calma. – Com licença que tenho muita coisa para fazer...- Diz dando as costas ao grego.

- Espere, pegue isto.- Dizendo isso, Saga lança algo em direção à jovem.

Ravena se vira e pega a adaga à centímetros de seu rosto, ao encostar no cabo, ele se desintegra, fazendo a garota arregalar os olhos.

- Acredita agora?- Pergunta Saga, vendo a garota sem reação.- Partiremos amanhã, arrume suas coisas, não se preocupe com suas aulas, elas serão transferidas para a Universidade de Athenas.- Diz Saga com um sorriso vitorioso.

Saga acompanhou a garota até seu apartamento, perto da Faculdade, era um prédio antigo de paredes de tijolos, varanda, janelas grandes. O quarto da jovem era bem arrumado, com móveis rústicos e em cores escuras, havia muitos livros na estante da sala. Assim que entrou, colocou a chave em uma mesinha de madeira escura e apertou o botão da secretária eletrônica.

- Salém?- A garota chamou por seu gato, que logo veio ao encontro da dona, era preto de enormes olhos verdes que olhavam curiosos para Saga. – Aceita um suco?- Pergunta Ravena pegando uma caixa de suco e um copo, estendendo para o rapaz, que logo entendeu que deveria se servir sozinho.

"_Ravena, querida! É a mamãe... Estamos com Saudades!" _(mensagem na secretária)

- Também estou, mamãe...- Saga sentiu uma ponta de ironia.

"_Eu, papai e o Mrs Muggles_"(homenagem ao cachorrinho de Heroes, nenhuma ligação com Harry Potter...u.u)

- É o cachorro...- Diz Ravena do quarto.

" _Esse ano passará o Natal conosco não?_"

- Vou pensar...- Diz a garota sem interesse.

"_Mamãe vai fazer aquele seu prato predileto! Arroz com passas!_"

- Prefiro o pernil...- Diz Ravena.

"_Bom, mamãe vai ter que desligar porque Mrs Muggles está querendo passear... Beijos querida, te amo!_", fim da mensagem...

- Bom, podemos ir!- Ravena sai do quarto arrasando uma mala de rodinhas e algumas coisas de Salém.

- Não precisa retornar a ligação?- Pergunta Saga.

- Não.- Com essa última palavra, o rapaz sentiu um frio na espinha. "Será que Camus vai ficar bravo se disser que achei a versão feminina dele?", suspira Saga.

Saga carregou a mala enquanto Ravena carregava Salém dentro de uma gaiola específica para gatos, após chamarem um táxi, o cavaleiro de gêmeos pega o celular e disca um número.

- Alô, Shaka? Sou eu, Saga. Como foi?- Pergunta o rapaz. – Consegui. Estamos indo para o terminal de ônibus agora. Ok, te encontro no aeroporto.- Saga desliga o telefone.

- Outra vítima?- Pergunta Ravena tranquilamente.

- Não diria vítima, ainda acha que sou louco certo?- Saga suspira.

- Um pouco... Só espero que não esteja sendo raptada...- Diz Ravena.- Conte um pouco sobre você, afinal estou em desvantagem, parece que você sabe muito sobre mim, além do mais, temos muito tempo.- A garota parecia interessada.

Ambos ficaram conversando sobre o Santuário, as outras guerras, Athena e os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco...

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXxXx

Outro capítulo!!! Tem uma certa ligação com a do Shaka, afinal vieram no mesmo vôo xD

Nesse apresentamos a Ravena, personagem da Carol Coldibeli, thnxs moça! Mudei e acrescentei algumas coisas(incluindo a família aparentemente estranha dela), espero que não se importe...(leva sapatada)

**PS- **O próximo capítulo seria o da Dália, personagem da tenshiaburame(espero que não fique brava mocinha...), mas como minha beta vai estar de mudança, e vou estar sem o arquivo, mudei para o da May, que não irei betar por causa que é da Margarida e gosto de surpresas xD

Well, é isso!!!!

Bjnhos x3

**Nota da beta**: Cara, adorei a família da Ravena, principalmente Mrs. Muggles... Mas Salém? Esse nome me dá arrepios...


	4. Stella

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

oOo

**Anzula-chan- **Sim! A família da Raven-chan é bizarra graças à essa gata de rua com falta do que fazer xD Garanto que eles aparecerão em mais capítulos xD

**Haruno Krika- **Thnxs a review mocinha!!!! Pode apostar que a do Mask vai sofrer! HuaHuaHuaHuaHua

**Ikarus Sama- **A Ravena tem a personalidade forte non? Tem outras duas com personalidade bem forte também! vai saber quem é mais para frente xD

**tenshiaburame- **Logo logo posto o capítulo da Dália! Não se preocupe mocinha, sinto muito por seu gatinho...T-T Mataram seu bichinho? (metralha os assassinos) ò.óq Melhoras linda!

_Jya... Aqui vai mais um capítulo!!!_ Ah sim, sem betagem, por isso se tiver erros, sorry xD

oOo

**Música tema(arsenal da Petit):**_ Vertigo- U2(à pedido da Margarida x3)_

oOo

Shion suspira cansado, ainda não acreditava que estava ali, as palavras de Saori ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça: "_Anda Shion! Um pouco de ar fresco vai fazer bem! E não venha com a desculpa de que o Santuário precisa de você! Estarei bem!_", estava se sentindo velho... Ajeitando a gola da camisa, ele chama um táxi. Pelo menos Dublin estava mais quente que a Grécia...

Após chegar ao hotel e subir até seu quarto, um luxuoso cinco estrelas em estilo mais moderno e com quadros coloridos nas paredes, deixando sua mala em um canto, Shion resolve tomar um banho relaxante, não era noite, mas o céu já estava escuro. Após pedir algo para comer e tomar um bom wisk, o Grande Mestre pega a pasta e observa a garota de cabelos negros, longos e ondulados com uma franja que caía lateralmente pelo rosto, chegando na altura do queixo, olhos verdes tão claros que pareciam cinzas, tinha um belo sorriso.

_**Nome: **__Stella May McGregor_

_**Moradia: **__Irlanda, Dublin, mas é natural da Escócia, Glascow._

_**Idade: **__25 anos_

_**Profissão: **__Fotógrafa, trabalha para uma famosa revista de moda_

Após meditar um pouco, Shion resolve dormir cedo, afinal teria uma missão pela manhã. Eram 7 da manhã, quando Shion abriu os olhos violetas, tomando uma ducha rápida, o ex cavaleiro de Áries tomou seu café no hotel. Vestindo uma calça preta, uma camisa branca de gola alta e um terno social claro, ele vai em direção à casa de Stella que ficava no centro, não muito longe do hotel, ela morava no quinto andar, após pegar o elevador, ele toca a campainha.

- _Sim?_- Uma voz masculina.

- É a casa de Stella McGregor?- Pergunta Shion.

- _Quem deseja?_- Pergunta novamente.

- Meu nome é S...- Shion ouve um barulho.

- _Quem é Andy?_- Uma voz feminina.

- _Você não deixou ele terminar de dizer o nome..._- O tal de Andy.

- _Oh! Me desculpa! Quem é?- _Pergunta a voz feminina.

- Me chamo Shion e tenho um assunto importante a tratar com a Srta McGregor.- Diz Shion.

- _Um minuto..._- O interfone é cortado e Shion ouve barulho da chave. – Eu sou May McGregor!- Diz uma sorridente garota com os cabelos presos em um coque no topo da cabeça com várias mechas caindo sobre o rosto, vestia uma saia preta feita de várias camadas de véis, uma meia calça grossa e preta, sapato de boneca vermelho de salto anabela e uma blusa de lã vermelha de gola alta e larga.

- Estou indo trabalhar, vai ficar bem sozinha?- Pergunta o rapaz muito parecido com ela, só que mais alto, cabelos na altura do ombro, barba mal feita e olhos cinzas.

- Não se preocupe, tenho spray de pimenta!- A garota mostra um enorme chaveiro cheio de cacarecos.

- Calma! Não sou nenhum tarado ou maníaco!- Diz Shion um pouco assustado.

- Assustou ele...- Ri Andrew, irmão de May, dois anos mais velho.

- Tava brincando... Pode ir Andy!- Diz a garota.

- Tudo bem... Então até!- Diz o rapaz saindo da casa. – Boa sorte!- Andrew sorri para Shion.

- Venha! Pode se sentar no sofá!- Diz May levando Shion até a sala.

Era uma sala junto a cozinha, dividida apenas por uma pequena mesa de vidro, tinha poucos móveis, entre eles uma TV de plasma, um sofá branco de couro e pernas longas, uma geladeira com estampa de vaquinha, além de panelas e copos coloridos, o que chamou a atenção foi uma parede com um lençol e algumas luzes utilizadas em estúdios de fotografia, haviam 4 portas, uma provavelmente era o banheiro, pois tinha uma plaquinha.

- E então?- Pergunta a garota colocando um copo de suco em uma mesa de vidro em frente ao sofá.

- Obrigado.- Agradece Shion.

- É de verdade?- Pergunta a garota olhando algo no rosto do rapaz.- É bem fashion, eu não teria coragem de fazer minhas sobrancelhas dessa maneira... Oh! Me desculpe, espero que não fique bravo, tenho a péssima mania de falar tudo que me vem à mente...- May fica um pouco corada.

- Não se preocupe, estou acostumado às pessoas me perguntarem sobre isso, não são sobrancelhas, ou talvez sejam....- Diz Shion um pouco pensativo.- É que pertenço à raça lemuriana, já quase extinta e esse é uma marca comum entre os meus iguais.- Diz por fim, vendo que a garota não entendia nada.- Mas, bom, vamos ao assunto, é sobre uma marca de nascença que tem atrás da nuca.

- Como sabe dela? Normalmente as pessoas acham que é uma tatuagem... – Pergunta a garota desconfiada.

- Eu sou o Grande Mestre de um Santuário que pertence à uma Deusa Grega, Athena, a Deusa da Justiça. Há alguns dias, ela recebeu a visita do Arcanjo Gabriel que lhe contou sobre um perigo, Lúcifer, o Senhor das Trevas pretende dominar o mundo novamente, e para isso precisa reunir 4 jovens que possuem a alma de seus fiéis Anjos da Morte destruídos por Cavaleiros de Athena e destruir 4 jovens que possuem parte da alma de um Arcanjo... Uma delas é você.- Diz Shion sério.

A garota ficou uns segundos com os olhos parados e a boca aberta, piscando seguidas vezes em seguida tentando entender algo.

- Mas como... Eu, um Anjo da Morte? Mas... O mundo pode acabar por minha causa?- Pergunta ela assustada.

- Não se preocupe, a alma dele está lacrado, por esse motivo estou aqui, para levá-la com segurança até o Santuário para que nada aconteça à você. Medidas serão tomadas para que nada de mal aconteça.- Shion tenta passar confiança para a jovem.

- Ir para o Santuário? Quando?- Pergunta May.

- O mais rápido possível, arrume suas coisas.- Diz Shion.

- Espera, espera! Agora? Assim do nada? Claro que não! E o meu trabalho?- May levanta do sofá.

- Cuidaremos do seu trabalho, poderá trabalhar normalmente em Athenas.- Diz o Grande Mestre.

- Você disse Athenas? Eu sempre quis ir lá... – Diz animada.- Não ache que pode me comprar com uma viagem à um paraíso!- May cruza os braços e fecha a cara.

- Ai meu Zeus...- Shion massageia as têmporas. – Não temos tempo Srta McGregor... O assunto é sério!- O rapaz se levanta.

- Mas e meu irmão? Andy pode ir junto?- Pergunta a garota.

- Claro que não...- Responde Shion.

- Chato...- A garota diz baixinho.- Mas posso pelo menos posso ouvir U2?- Pergunta novamente.

- O que é isso? Música? Seja lá o que seja, pode...- Diz Shion.

- Como não sabe quem é U2? É a maior banda de todos os tempos! Quantos anos você tem? – Diz a garota levemente revoltada por Shion não saber sobre o U2, sua banda predileta, fases de sua vida se encaixam perfeitamente com uma música deles.

- 248 anos se não me engano... Depois de um tempo a gente já nem conta...- Diz Shion calmamente, May abre novamente a boca.

- 248?!?! É Peter Pan por acaso? Tá bem gato pra ser idoso hein!- Diz a garota, deixando o Grande Mestre corado.

- Peter quem?- Disfarça Shion.

- Esquece... Mas é sério? Como consegue viver tanto tempo e ser lindo desse jeito!- May o olhava de cima para baixo.

- É uma longa e complicada história...- Suspira Shion.

- Então me conte! Teremos muito tempo até a Grécia!- Diz May empolgada.

- Resolveu ir?- Pergunta Shion.

- Bom, não gosto da idéia de ter que deixar meu irmão sozinho e largar minhas coisas, mas vejo que é capaz de me levar arrastada caso não vá...- Diz May, indo arrumar suas coisas.

- Não seria má idéia...- Diz Shion pensativo.

- Posso pelo menos posso me despedir do Andrew?- Pergunta a garota tirando cabeça do quarto.

- Claro.- Responde Shion.

Depois de alguns minutos, May estava trocada, agora vestia um jeans escuro, uma baby look preta com desenhos prateados, uma blusa moletom preta de capuz e mais justa ao corpo, pulseiras de acrílico coloridas, um sobretudo vermelho nas mãos, botas de salto fino, seus cabelos estavam soltos, chegando na cintura e usava uma boina de lã vermelha jogada de lado.

Andrew trabalhava em uma rádio de rock local muito famosa, Shion viu pelo vidro a expressão séria do rapaz, parecia nervoso, andando de um lado para o outro, depois de uma abraço apertado e lágrimas, May sai da salinha de áudio, de onde o rapaz continuou com a programação, visivelmente triste.

- Podemos ir...- Diz a garota limpando o borrão da maquiagem com o dedo.

- Tome...- Shion lhe estende um lenço.

- Obrigada...- Sorri May.- Preciso ir ao banheiro retocar a maquiagem!- Diz correndo para o banheiro mais próximo.

Depois de já retocada e com um sorriso enorme, tentando esconder o nervosismo, Shion e May pegam um táxi em direção ao aeroporto.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx

Mais um capítulo!!!! Nyaaaah!!!! (solta fogos de artifício) To adorando essa fic!!!! Dessa vez apareceu a personagem da minha querida Margarida, a divertida, alegre e colorida May! Muito linda ela não? Espero que estejam gostando! O sapato de boneca com salto anabela vermelho eu vi em uma loja e achei linda! Por isso no momento em que recebi a ficha da May, achei que combinaria!

Bjnhos x3


	5. Dália

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Nyaaaaah!!!! Finalmente mais um capítulo!!!!! É que minha beta estava muito ocupada...u.u Tenshi-chan, chegou a vez da sua Dália!!!!

**Ikarus-Sama: **Lemurianos são mega fofos, além de charmosos...(derrete)! Mas ainda assim acho aquelas pintas bizarras ...X.X A May é uma graça non? E ela vai aprontar muito ainda x3

**Flor de gelo: **Linda! Adoro receber reviews suas!!!! May é muito louquinha mesmo! Adorei escrever aquele capítulo!

**Anzula:** Não ofendeu nada! A Mey é bem doidinha mesmo! Mas muito fofa também!

**Margarida: **Minha beta querida! Além de participar da minha fic, ainda tem que aguentar os meus erros xD Tadenha, margarida sofre muito xP Fico feliz que tenha gostado da May! Também acho que o Shion combinou perfeitamente. Um Oros ficaria bom também! Mas é que Shion é mais sério x3

**Krika Haruno: **A May é igualmente doidinha, acho que ela iria acreditar em qualquer papo que Shion dissesse, se bem que ele não tem cara de mentir...o.o

**Lollipop Cherry: **Ravena não iria acreditar mesmo! Pior se fosse o Shion indo buscar ela, aém de rir da cara dele com a história dos lemurianos, iria prender ele numa camisa de forças! A May é mais flexível, parece acreditar em tudo!

**tenshiaburame: **Linda! Tá aí sua Dália! Não fica tristinha não tá!?

oOo

_**Música tema**_**: **_Angel- Westlife_

oOo

Afrodite sai do aeroporto e se espreguiça, a neve já estava acumulada em vários lugares e o vento frio era cortante, mas o sorriso no rosto do pisciano mostrava que não se importava. Vestindo um blusão branco de gola peluda, jeans claro e uma blusa de lã com gola alta também branca, o rapaz caminha até a rua e pega um táxi, logo estava no Hotel, que ficava no centro de Oslo.

-Que pena que é uma missão, adoraria ficar e conhecer mais a cidade...- Suspira o rapaz.

Era um belo prédio de modelo antigo, parecia mais aqueles palacetes freqüentado apenas por pessoas da alta classe, pegando sua chave ele subiu no elevador apenas com uma mala de mão, se encantando com os detalhes luxuosos e lustres de cristal. Sorriu mais ainda ao ver o quarto, o carpete era vermelho, a cama king size com um edredom macio na cor creme com pequenas flores, detalhes dourados nos pés da cama, o abajur parecia muito antigo. Tirou a blusa e a jogou sobre a cama, indo para o banheiro abrir as torneiras e derramando um líquido rosado para um bom e relaxante banho de espuma, enquanto a banheira de porcelana e pés folhados à ouro enchia, o sueco senta na poltrona de madeira nobre e estofado de veludo vermelho, pegando a pasta preta nas mãos e observando a garota. Tinha um olhar angelical, olhos de um azul tão límpido que teve a impressão de poder ver as montanhas de gelo neles, sua pele era bem alva, seus cabelos eram na altura do ombro, cacheados e prateados, puxado para o Royal com algumas mechas negras.

_**Nome: **__Dália Gunnar_

_**Moradia: **__Noruega, Oslo(não sei cidades)_

_**Idade: **__21anos_

_**Profissão: **__estuda psicologia, nas horas vagas cuida dos negócios da família, uma exportadora de salmões._

Após desligar a água, joga algumas pétalas de rosas que trouxe em sua mala, cuidadosamente ele prende os fios azulados com um bico de pato, se despindo e se banhando na espuma, ficando totalmente relaxado.

- Um Arcanjo... – Diz com o olhar perdido no lustre.

Após sair do banho, Afrodite começa seu ritual noturno de beleza, sem antes pedir champanhe e alguns petiscos, afinal, era Saori que estava pagando, e ele merecia (**N/B: **certíssimo, tem que aproveitar mesmo!). Antes das 10h da noite, o rapaz já estava deitado entrando no mais profundo sono...

Eram cerca de 9h da manhã, quando Afrodite se levanta incomodado com a luz do sol que entrava por uma fresta da cortina, com um suspiro, se levanta, afinal tinha uma missão à cumprir. Após tomar um rápido café da manhã, o Cavaleiro da décima segunda casa, vai para rua, com o endereço de Dália em mãos, vestia um suéter azul claro por baixo do blusão do dia anterior, jeans preto, botas brancas por cima da calça e um cachecol branco.

Era uma bela casa perto do Teatro Nacional de Oslo, de altos portões de ferro preto, algumas árvores e arbustos no jardim, era uma casa média de dois andares, paredes brancas e varandas em todos os quartos do segundo andar. Afrodite aperta o interruptor.

- _Sim?-_Uma voz feminina.

- Queria falar com a Srta Dália Gunnar?- Pergunta o rapaz.

- _Ela saiu.- _Diz a mulher. –_Quem desejaria falar com ela?- _Pergunta depois de um tempo.

- Me chamo Afrodite e tenho um assunto de extrema importância.- Responde o cavaleiro.

- _Ela foi em um orfanato aqui perto, vou lhe passar o endereço...- _Depois de ouvir a explicação, Afrodite agradece e vai para o tal orfanato.

De muros baixos e paredes coloridas, havia alguns brinquedos do lado de fora, assim que abriu a porta, sentiu o calor da sala e pôde ouvir as crianças cantando, vozes tão angelicais, assim que cruzou a grande porta de madeira, viu as crianças em cima do palco, em frente à elas, algumas pessoas sentadas em cadeiras dobráveis.

- Posso ajudar?- Perguntou uma voz doce atrás do rapaz.

- Estou procurando... Dália Gunnar?- Afrodite se assusta ao ver a garota com uma bandeja com chá.

- Eu mesma? Quem é o senhor?- Pergunta a norueguesa.

- Me chamo Afrodite e tenho um assunto importante para tratar com a senhorita.- Responde o rapaz.

- Um minutinho...- Dizendo isso ela vai até uma mesa, deixando a bandeja, vestia uma calça preta mais justa ao corpo e uma blusa de lã com a gola aberta e mangas curtas ma cor creme por cima de uma blusa mais justa e de gola alta preta e sapatos de salto preto.

- Bom, podemos ir em casa.- Diz ela, voltando com um casaco de pele sintética.

- Estive lá à pouco e me disseram que estava aqui.- Diz Afrodite.

- Se quiser pode me ir adiantando do que se trata o assunto?- Pergunta Dália, colocando o casaco assim que saem do orfanato.

- Gosta de crianças?- Pergunta o pisciano.

- Sim, principalmente os órfãos, sinto que eles precisam de carinho e proteção. É uma coisa que aprendi desde cedo com meus pais, respeitar o próximo e amá-los não importa como sejam...- Diz a jovem olhando para o chão com um sorriso sonhador.

- E...Acredita em anjos?- Pergunta Afrodite.

- Se acredito? Não viu aquelas crianças? São verdadeiros anjos... – Dália vira seus olhos claros para o rapaz, que fica meio sem jeito.- Sou bem mística, acredito em várias coisas... Porque pergunta?- A garota estava curiosa.

- O assunto que tenho a tratar é sobre eles... Bom, na verdade sou um Cavaleiro que protege uma Deusa de nome Athena.- Diz o rapaz esperando que a garota risse da sua cara por achar que era louco.

- A Deusa da Justiça... Humm...- Diz Dália calmamente para total espanto do outro.- E o que um Cavaleiro que protege uma Deusa grega vem fazer num país nórdico?- Pergunta a jovem.

- Há alguns dias, Athena recebeu a visita do Arcanjo Gabriel que lhe disse que a terra corria perigo, pois Lúcifer quer dominá-la, para isso precisa juntar 4 jovens com a alma dos antigos Anjos da Morte e acabar com as 4 jovens que possuem parte da alma dos Arcanjos, você Dália é uma delas, possui a alma de um Arcanjo...- Diz Afrodite.

Nesse momento a garota pára de andar, arregalando os olhos e quase indo ao chão, caindo de joelhos na neve fria e branca.

- Está tudo bem senhorita Gunnar?- Pergunta Afrodite preocupado, a ajudando a levantar.

- Está me dizendo que Lúcifer que acabar comigo?- Diz assustada.

- Não se preocupe, por isso estou aqui, para levá-la em segurança para a Grécia, no Santuário de Athena.- Sorri Afrodite, ajudando a jovem a se levantar.

- Agora faz um pouco de sentido... Sempre me achei um pouco diferente sabe? Conseguir distinguir o coração das pessoas não parece algo muito comum... Espera um minuto... Você disse Grécia?- Novamente a garota arregala os olhos.

- É apenas por um tempo, até conseguirmos acabar com o inimigo... Suas aulas serão transferidas para a faculdade de Athenas, não se preocupe.- Afrodite tenta confortar a jovem.

O resto do caminho foi em silêncio, assim que entrou pela porta, um garotinho com cerca de 10 anos correu em direção à Dália, lhe dando um forte abraço, se parecia muito com elas, os cabelos prateados e os olhos claros, que fitaram a visita com desconfiança.

- Se comportou Connor? Mamãe, estou de volta...- Diz a jovem tirando sua blusa. – Vamos para a sala.- Diz Dália.

- Lia, chegou rápido... Quem é esse rapaz bonito?- Diz a mãe da jovem analisando Afrodite.

- Me chamo Afrodite.- Diz beijando a mão da senhora.

- Que educado... Não quer se casar com minha Dália? – Sorri a senhora, recebendo um olhar reprovador da filha.

- Não ligue para ela, mamãe gosta de procurar um marido para mim... Aceita um chá? Sente-se!- Dália aponta para o sofá de couro branco, pedindo para a empregada fazer um chá..

Assim que se sentou, Afrodite pode observar a sala, de paredes beges, enormes janelas com armação de madeira branca que davam boa iluminação, três sofás, dois de um lugar e um de três lugares, onde Afrodite estava sentado, havia alguns quadros na parede, uma lareira, um tapete peludo e branco, alguns abajures antigos e vasos com plantas.

Enquanto o chá não vinha, Dália tratou logo de contar a história para a mãe, que ficou preocupada, seu irmãozinho começou a bater o pé falando que não queria que a irmã fosse para longe, a garota se abaixou sorrindo e disse que ficaria tudo bem, beijando a fronte do caçula.

- Vou arrumar minhas coisas...- Diz Dália indo para o segundo andar, enquanto Afrodite esperava na sala tomando o chá que acabara de chegar.

Assim que desceu, Dália havia se trocado, vestia uma calça jeans, botas plataforma branca com a barra da calça dentro, uma blusa de lã branca de gola alta e um sobretudo de veludo e fivela no lugar do zíper, era bege e com pelo sintético malhado nas mangas e capuz, em suas mãos uma mala branca.

- Não se preocupe que mamãe manda o resto depois!- Diz a senhora.

- Preciso me despedir das crianças!- Diz Dália.

Acompanhado de sua mãe e irmão que estava grudado à Dália, eles vão até o orfanato, Afrodite olhava para o relógio um pouco impaciente, pois eram muitas crianças que choravam se agarrando à garota, assim como seu irmão, nesse momento ele viu como aquela garota era querida.

A cena era parecida no aeroporto, onde o garoto berrava agarrado à irmã, seu pai havia deixado o serviço mais cedo para ver a partida de sua primogênita, com o coração na mão, mas sabendo que era mais seguro, todos se despediram de Dália, esta cruzou os portões com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Sentindo que deixava um pedaço de seu coração, acenou mais uma vez e entrou no avião junto com Afrodite, em algumas horas estariam na Grécia...

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXxXx

Mais um capítulo, aleluia!!!!! Dessa vez é a personagem da tenshiaburame, a graciosa e bondosa Dália! Com um Afrodite meigo, educado e fofo, adoro ele assim!(agarra e espreme) x333333

Jya... bjnhos x3

**A beta entrona dá seu pitaco: **Eu também quero um Afrodite assim...


	6. Aki

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

oOo

Para compensar o atraso do capítulo anterior, de quebra mais um capítulo! É que recebi os outros arquivos betados pela grande Margarida esses dias xD

**Ikarus-Sama: **A Dália é fofa non? Assim como a Zashi!(agarra as duas) Calma Liz! Esse Dite aqui é bem zen! xD

**Angel Pink: **Quem não ia querer um Dite desse jeito? (suspira) Dália-chan fazendo sucesso com suas meiguices! Não se preocupe que o rabo torto logo aparece! Vai ser bem à la Milo x3

oOo

**Música tema(arsenal da Petit)- **_Shunkashutou- Psycho le Cému (música alegrinha e japa para homenagear a Aki, além de ser o grupo que minha imooto adora! Eu também, já tive muitas overdoses de Psycho le Cému xP)_

oOo

Após desembarcar do avião, Camus pega sua mala e vai ao terminal de trem com destino à capital do país do sol nascente, Tokyo. Vestia uma calça social de corte mais justo preta, uma camisa de seda preta e um sobretudo marrom até os joelhos... Estava em um país estranho, eram pessoas frias e distantes, mas ao mesmo tempo atenciosas e educadas, preocupadas com o bem estar do turista, não era bem um turista normal, tinha uma importante missão. Sentado com os pés cruzados na confortável poltrona do trem bala, era mesmo um meio de transporte incrível, apoiando um dos cotovelos no banco da poltrona e apoiando o rosto na mão, o cavaleiro da décima primeira casa pega a pasta negra e observa a garota da foto, tinha longos cabelos castanhos e lisos, uma franja repicada que caía sobre os olhos levemente puxados e castanhos, lábios finos e rosto pequeno, tinha uma pintinha preta no lado esquerdo do nariz.

_**Nome: **__Aki Mikimoto_

_**Moradia: **__Japão, Tokyo, Shinjuku, nasceu em Yamagata_

_**Idade: **__20 anos_

_**Profissão: **__estudante de moda, trabalha em uma loja de roupas e modelo de revista _

O trem finalmente chega à Estação de Tokyo, com esforço consegue passar entre a multidão, era horário de pico, 5h da tarde, onde muitos salarimans (**N/B:** o que seria isso???) apressados para voltar para casa enchiam as plataformas, com um papel em mãos para guiá-los pelos labirintos e descer quilométricas escadas rolantes, chega a plataforma da Yamanote-sem, que o levaria para Shinjuku, onde estava seu hotel. Para variar, o trem estava cheio, mal conseguiu descer da estação, maldita hora que decidiu tentar andar com trens, devia ter pego um táxi...

Ao chegar ao hotel, foi logo para o quarto, tomando um longo e relaxante banho, ainda com a toalha no pescoço, Camus liga para a recepção e pede algo para comer, da janela podia ver as luzes da cidade que não dormia.

O sol entrava pelas cortinas, o impedindo de dormir, ao olhar no relógio um susto, já passava das 10horas! Se levantando apressadamente, toma uma ducha rápida e coloca uma roupa qualquer, um jeans escuro e uma blusa de gola alta preta, com um boné na cabeça, ele sai do hotel apressadamente, preferiu pegar um táxi à enfrentar aquele trem novamente.

Harajuku era um bairro badalado, cheio de jovens dos mais variados estilos, alguns até assustaram o cavaleiro de aquário, pagou o táxi e caminhou por uma rua com várias lojas de marca, era bem arborizada, logo chegou à uma pequena loja de roupas, assim que entrou reconheceu Aki. Ela estava de costas, arrumando uma roupa no manequim, tinha pernas longas, vestia uma calça jeans esverdeada mais justa com uma estrela feita de cristais de strass no bolso esquerdo, um colete de náilon verde, camiseta de manga longa e gola alta preta e botas marrons, baixa e com pelos na barra, seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto.

- Irasshaimase!- Diz ela com um sorriso encantador.

- Srta Mikimoto?- Pergunta Camus.

- Sou eu... Quem é você?- Pergunta a garota.

- Me chamo Camus e tenho um assunto importante para falar com você...- Diz o rapaz sério.

- Meus pais te mandaram aqui?- Aki o olha séria.

- Não sei do que está falando. Quem me mandou foi a pessoa para quem trabalho, Saori Kido.- Diz Camus.

- Kido? Já ouvi falar, é dona de muitas empresas. Mas o que ela quer comigo?- A garota pergunta curiosa.

- É por isso que preciso conversar com a Srta. Em particular.- Diz o cavaleiro.

- Hummm... Daqui à 2 horas é meu almoço, se esperar um pouco podemos conversar.- Diz Aki.

- Duas horas? O que eu poderia fazer nesse tempo... Alguma sugestão?- Pergunta Camus.

- Bom, há muitas lojas por aqui, mas vejo que é um turista... Tem um café aqui do lado, pode ficar lá um pouco, o lanche de presunto defumado é ótimo!- Sorri atenciosa.

- Obrigado, voltarei em duas horas.- Diz Camus com um meio sorriso.

- Quem é? – Pergunta curiosa uma companheira de serviço.- É um gato!- Ri.

- Não sei, se chama Camus...- Diz Aki voltando a arrumar o manequim com um sorriso.

Assim que saiu da loja, Camus foi até o café indicado por Aki, pedindo um cappucino e o tal lanche de presunto defumado, estava com fome e realmente estava divino... Ficou a observar as pessoas passarem na rua, enquanto lia a ficha da garota direito. Havia nascido em Yamagata, onde seus pais tinham um hospital, veio para Tokyo com apenas 16 anos, no último ano colegial, depois de ser descoberta como modelo.

- Sr Camus?- Sem perceber, já haviam passado 2 horas, e Aki havia ido buscar o rapaz.

- Estou indo almoçar, se ainda estiver com fome...- Diz jovem.

- Não comi nada de manhã, ainda estou com fome.- Diz o rapaz meio sem jeito quando sua barriga ronca.

- Gosta de comida chinesa?- Pergunta Aki.

- Não sei dizer se gosto, não costumo comer.- Diz lembrando de ter comido um frango chinês feito por Dohko.

Andaram algumas quadras até chegarem ao restaurante. Era amplo com detalhes de madeira vermelha e enfeites dourados, sentaram em uma mesa no segundo andar do restaurante, perto da janela, de onde podiam ver a cidade. Aki pediu lamen e frango com vinagre e cebola, Camus ficou com o yakissoba e gyoza.

- Bom, qual seria o assunto?- Pergunta a garota.

- Como disse, trabalho para Saori Kido, que é a reencarnação da Deusa Grega da Justiça, Athena. Há alguns dias ela recebeu a visita de um Arcanjo, que a disse sobre um perigo, Lúcifer pretende dominar o mundo, para isso precisa reunir 4 jovens que possuem a alma dos Anjos da Morte lacrados neles e acabar com 4 jovens que possuem parte da alma dos Arcajos dentro delas. Um delas é você.- Diz Camus sério.

- Acho que anda lendo mangás demais...- Diz a jovem dando uma gargalhada.

- Parece que não acredita no que digo, não é?- Pergunta Camus.

- Me parece meio difícil acreditar, mesmo tendo ouvido histórias fantásticas, não acredito que possua algo dentro de mim.- Diz Aki, tomando um copo de suco de laranja.

- Então o que me diz disso?- O cavaleiro encosta o dedo no copo que a garota segurava, aquecendo seu cosmo, ele começa a congelar o copo.

- Ah?!- Assustada a jovem derruba o copo na mesa.- Como fez isso?- Diz assustada.

- Usei meu cosmo. Acredita no que digo agora?- Pergunta o rapaz.

- ...- Aki não conseguia responder. – Quanto tempo terei que ficar lá?- Pergunta em seguida.

- Tempo indeterminado. Não se preocupe, suas aulas serão transferidas.- Diz Camus. – Receio que teremos que partir o mais rápido possível.- Completa.

- Ok. Preciso arrumar algumas coisas e ir à loja...- Diz Aki tomando um copo de água.

Depois de pedir as contas sem uma desculpa convincente, Camus acompanha Aki até o apartamento dela, tiveram que pegar o trem, mas pelo horário não estava cheio, desceram em Shinjuku, uma das estações mais movimentadas do mundo, o apartamento dela ficava alguns minutos da estação, no quinto andar de um prédio velho mas ajeitado, era pequeno com um quarto-sala onde havia um sofá-cama, cortinas coloridas, uma estante branca com TV, vídeo, alguns mangás e revistas de moda, uma máquina de costura portátil, panos e um manequim com a metade da roupa costurada. A cozinha era um corredor, após arrumar algumas coisas em uma mala, ela pega sua máquina de costura portátil e entrega para o rapaz.

- Tome cuidado! Foi a primeira coisa que comprei com meu salário!- Diz com um sorriso.- Podemos ir... No caminho ligo para o dono do apartamento mandar embalar as coisas em mandar para casa de meus pais... Eles vão odiar...- Diz pensativa, coçando a cabeça.

Aki também havia trocado de roupa, vestindo agora uma mini saia de jeans azul escura, uma blusa de lã verde musgo de gola larga e frouxa no corpo, com um cinto grosso por cima caído lateralmente, meia calça preta e grossa, coturno plataforma de cadarços e uma boina marrom sem aba e uma flor feita de pano rosa, jogada em lateral sobre os cabelos soltos.

Com um suspiro triste, Aki fechou a porta do apartamento, indo bater na casa do dono do apartamento, após conversarem alguma coisa, se despediram rapidamente, pois Camus esperava embaixo com o táxi.

O resto do caminho até o aeroporto a estação central de Tokyo foi em silêncio, Aki até que queria puxar um papo, mas Camus parecia tão sério e frio, que a garota ficou receosa em perguntar algo sobre seu passado ou sobre como congelou o copo sem esforço nenhum, muitas dúvidas ficaram apenas na cabeça da garota, mas assim que pegassem o avião com destino à Grécia, ela ia tentar algum contato!

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXxXx

Nyaaaaah!!!!! Mais uma personagem! Dessa vez a da Dark Ookami, minha imooto querida! Essa foi a Aki, uma futura estilista. Descrever Tokyo não foi muito difícil, uma vez que moro aqui, mas acho que faltou detalhes..T-T O trem que Camus pegou que era bem cheio se chama yamanote, uma linha circular que anda em círculos, apareceu no mangá Love Hina, horário de pico, você pode soltar a mão que não cai...u.u

Outra curiosidade é sobre os japas, como eu descrevi no começo, são pessoas que para muitos são frios, distantes e fechados, a grande maioria é assim, mas ao mesmo tempo são educados, sempre agradecendo ou se desculpando, seja em kombinis, restaurantes ou lojas, onde sempre procuram o bem estar do cliente com pequenos agrados, eu admiro isso neles xD Além de que conheço muitos japoneses divertidos xD

Bom... Aqui foi mais um capítulo!

Bjnhos x3

**A pergunta da beta que não quer calar de jeito nenhum: O que seriam salarimans???**

**Respondendo a beta: **_Salariman... Não se onde eles tiraram isso, mas é algo como homens que trampam em escritório, a versão feminina é OL. É o serviço mais comum entre os homens, depois das fábricas...u.u_


	7. Giulia

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

oOo

**tenshiaburame:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado da Dália-chan! Ela é muito linda e fofa! E fez o maior sucesso entre os leitores! Acho que Camyu exagerou um pouco ao congelar o copo, vai que alguém via...o.o

**Angel Pink: **Siiim! O picolé francês importado do Pólo Norte apareceu!

**Ikarus Sama: **Melhor não imaginar o Camyu Otaku...xD O Japão aqui não tá muito bom, tá um frio! Quero meu cobertor quentinho... xD

**Krika Haruno: **São muito fácies mesmo... Onde estão as duronas? Bom a amis durona aparece nesse capítulo! Se divirta...

_Um dos mais esperados, Máscara da Morte de Câncer!_

oOo

**Música tema(Thnxs Margarida! tinha esquecido)- **_U + Ur hands- Pink(adoro essa música)_

oOo

Assim que pisou fora do aeroporto, Máscara da Morte sentiu o vento frio entrando pelos rasgos que tinha na calça na altura dos joelhos, o fazendo estremecer. Praguejou fechando o zíper da jaqueta de couro e cobrindo o rosto com o cachecol de tecido xadrez, em suas mãos uma mochila, não havia trazido muitas cosias, porque além de pouco vaidoso, sabia que seria uma missão fácil, fez sinal para o táxi parar.

- Para onde senhor?- Perguntou o taxista.

O rapaz nem se deu ao trabalho de dizer, apenas entregou um pedaço de papel, e se jogou no banco, encostando a cabeça no vidro, pegando a pasta e observando a jovem de cabelos castanhos avermelhados lisos na altura dos ombros, a franja caía mais para o lado direito, quase sobre os olhos da mesma cor dos cabelos, tinha a pele bem clara, podia se ver uma tatuagem no pescoço, abaixo da orelha esquerda.

_**Nome: **__Giulia di Angelli_

_**Moradia: **__República Tcheca, Praga, mas é natural de Roma, Itália_

_**Idade: **__20 anos_

_**Profissão: **__Promotora de eventos_

- Muito bonita... E italiana.- Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

Jogou o dinheiro nas mãos do motorista, jogou a mochila nas costas e entrou no hotel, era bem luxuoso em estilo medieval, havia uma pessoa entregando folhetos sobre um evento no centro da cidade, assim que viu o papel seus olhos brilharam, Giulia estaria lá. Assim que chegou ao seu quarto, jogou a mochila em um canto e tratou de tomar uma ducha rápida, nem fez questão de fazer a barba, achava que era um charme à mais.

Vestindo uma calça jeans preta, uma camisa de seda também preta com os primeiros botões abertos e um sobretudo grosso em cor escura, coturnos com os cadarços desamarrados e arrepiou os cabelos com gel. Antes de sair do quarto, ligou para a recepção e pediu que chamassem um táxi.

Era um evento de moda muito badalado ao som de música eletrônica com os mais famosos DJs do país, havia muitos modelos, pessoas ricas e gente bonita. Máscara da Morte já chegou pegando uma taça de champanhe e procurando a garota com seus olhos atentos, logo a avistou passando ordens para dois seguranças, vestindo um terno feminino de corte mais justo contornando seu belo corpo, os cabelos presos em um coque alto.

- Giulia di Angelli?- Pergunta Máscara da Morte.

- Sim. Quem é o senhor?- Pergunta a jovem o analisando com os olhos.

- Precisamos conversar.- Diz.

- No momento estou muito ocupada, tome meu cartão.- Diz tirando o pequeno papel do bolso e entregando para ele.

- Não me entendeu... PRECISO falar com você!- Diz um pouco nervoso.

- Acho que o SENHOR não me entendeu! Estou ocupada no momento, com licença!- Diz dando as costas.

- Espera!- O cavaleiro a segura pelo braço.

- Me solta!- Diz a jovem tentando se soltar.- Está me machucando! Seu grosso!- Giulia estava nervosa.

Sem dizer nada, ele a puxou entre a multidão de pessoas assustadas até um local mais calmo e a soltou, a garota arrumou a roupa e massageou o braço dolorido.

- Seu brutamonte! – Diz bufando.

- Disse que o assunto era sério! Não tenho tempo.- Diz seco.

- Então fale logo antes que eu faça um escândalo e chame os seguranças!- Diz Giulia.

- Trabalho para uma pessoa chamada Saori Kido, a reencarnação da Deusa Athena, pra mim é lorota, mas fui obrigado a vir, por isso espero que coopere! Um tal de Gabriel pediu para que nós encontrássemos algumas garotas que ele diz portar a alma de um Anjo da Morte e outras com a parte da alma dos Arcanjos. Por isso quero que vá comigo para a Grécia agora!- Diz impaciente.

- Athena? Anjo da Morte? Arcanjo? Grécia? Olha aqui, nem sei seu nome e nem de onde apareceu, mas vir aqui no meio do meu trabalho, me arrastar à força e vir com essa conversa estranha, acha que acredito?- Diz cruzando os braços.

- Parece que me entendeu, agora vamos!- Diz ele a puxando.

- Me solta! Idiota!- Diz ela dando um chute no tornozelo do Cavaleiro.

- Ora sua!- Após massagear o local atingido, ele a pega à força, a colocando no ombro. – Vai por bem ou por mal! Depois acertamos o chute!- Diz nervoso (**N/B: **é isso aí, Máscara! Joga na parede e chama de lagartixa!).

- Me põe no chão ou eu vou gritar!- Diz Giulia dando socos nas costas de Máscara da Morte. – Essa tal de Athena não tem o direito! Não vou para a Grécia! Agora trate de me por no chão!!!!!! SOCORROOOOO!!!!! Alguém me ajude! Um tarado ta tentando me raptar!- A garota começava a gritar.

- Cale a boca! Não sou tarado nenhum! Vou ter que te deixar desacordada? É por isso que odeio mulheres!- Diz o rapaz já sem paciência nenhuma, se segurando para não fazer besteira.

- Não é desse jeito que irá levá-la para Grécia, Luigi...- Diz o dono de uma voz melodiosa e calma.

- Quem é você ô almofadinha? E não me chame de Luigi! É Máscara da Morte!- Diz o cavaleiro encarando o rapaz de olhos claros encostado na parede.

- Máscara da Morte? Que nominho hein? Se bem que acho que combina mais do que Luigi...- Diz a garota abafando um riso irônico.

- Você fica quieta!- Diz irritado.- Como sabe meu nome? Quem é você?- Pergunta desconfiado.

- Primeiro coloque a jovem no chão, nem parece um Cavaleiro de Athena...- Diz calmamente o rapaz, se aproximando.

- Essa história de Athena é sério?- Diz a garota.

- Sim, garota Giulia. Meu Senhor se preocupa com a segurança de vocês...- O misterioso rapaz sorri docemente.

- Gabriel? Mandaram me seguir?- Pergunta Máscara da Morte, colocando a garota no chão, recebendo um olhar mortal desta.

- Apenas achei que fosse precisar de uma ajudinha...- Diz Gabriel.

- Gabriel? Arcanjo Gabriel?- Pergunta Giulia.

- Diga minha criança...- Gabriel se aproxima da garota.

- Se está aqui, quer dizer que o que esse louco diz é verdade?- Pergunta confusa.

- Olha o respeito!- Rosna o Cavaleiro de Câncer.

- Sinto dizer que é verdade Giulia... Precisa ir para o Santuário de Athena para que fique em segurança.- Diz o anjo.

- Se essa é a vontade de Deus, não sou para discutir... Diga à ele que sinto muito pelo trabalho que dei...- Diz envergonhada.

- Ele te perdoa criança...- Sorri Gabriel.

- Você deve desculpas à mim também! Principalmente o chute!- Diz Máscara da Morte.

- Humph!- A garota vira a cara.

- Ora sua abusada...- O cavaleiro se segura para não esganá-la.

- Acho que vou indo... Até breve...- Diz o anjo sumindo no ar.

- Preciso arrumar as coisas no meu apartamento.- Diz pegando seu celular e discando um número. A garota conversou com alguém sobre ter que fazer uma viagem urgente e cancelar algumas coisas.

- Vou pegar meu carro. Se encostar em mim de novo vai se arrepender!- Diz dando as costas para o rapaz, que resmunga algo e a acompanha.

Após pegarem seu carro, ela dirigiu cerca de 20 minutos, o prédio onde morava era novo e alto, ela morava no décimo segundo andar, era um apartamento amplo, com móveis sofisticados e de bom gosto em cores claras, havia velas e pinturas de anjos por todo o apartamento, mostrando que era uma jovem bem mística e espiritualista.

- Não toque em nada ou eu te mato!- Avisa ela indo para o quarto.

- Fresca...- Diz Máscara da Morte.

- Ogro!- Responde a garota do quarto.

Em alguns minutos ela saiu do quarto, com um estilo diferente do de antes, vestia uma calça jeans cigarette, com uma túnica na altura da coxa na cor creme de mangas três quartos e mais larga, a gola era um pouco frouxa também, mais justa acima da cintura e mais frouxa em baixo, por cima uma blusa de corte mais social salmão claro mais curto que a túnica, deixando a barra desta à mostra, era grossa evitando que ela passasse frio com o clima de fim de outono, usava scarpins de salto e bico fino na mesma cor da túnica, no pescoço um cachecol de tecido creme, seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto.

- Espero que tenha algo para fazer por lá! Odeio monotonia!- Diz a garota. – Baladas de vez em quando é bom...- Diz com um sorriso, entregando a mala para o cavaleiro carregar.

- Como reclama...- Diz Máscara com uma careta.

- Cuidado com minhas coisas!- Diz Giulia dando um tapa no braço deste.

A garota ainda deu uma última olhada em seu apartamento, seu olhar era triste, ainda confusa por saber que portava parte da alma de um Arcanjo era muita coisa para ela, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia se feliz, talvez agora toda aquela espiritualidade dela fizesse sentido com essa revelação. Trancando a porta, ela vai para o elevador, onde Máscara da Morte a esperava impaciente, faltava chutar as paredes, com um meio sorriso ela entra no elevador que acabava de abrir a porta. Em algumas horas estaria na Grécia, onde sua vida iria dar uma reviravolta...

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx

Nyaho! Mais um capítulo terminado! Dessa vez a rebelde e dura na queda, Giulia, personagem da minha querida Black Scorpio no Nyx, o nome foi made me! Porque Giulia? Bom, além de ser uma homenagem à dona, que se chama Julia(é parecido xD), esse é o nome mais bonito entre os italianos, conforme um site x3, di Angelli é porque soa meio angelical xD

Gabriel deu uma pontinha nesse capítulo, talvez com Máscara da Morte na parada era mais fácil ele ser preso! xD Acho que vou me divertir com esse casal! Não achem que ela é fresca e mandona (como talvez tenha parecido no final), é que ela marcou o Mask xD Esse ta perdido Ohohohohohohohoho(por isso disse que ia me divertir xP).

Well!!!! Espero que estejam gostando xD

Bjnhos x3333


	8. Ivone

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

oOo

**Black Scorpio no Nyx- **A Giulia é um barato, Mask ainda vai ter que sofrer muito...u.u. Acho que ninguém leu o que tinha escrito no capitulo anterior... A Margarida vai me matar...X.X (se esconde debaixo da cama), os solos são curtinhos, mas o bom é que você acaba dando mais atençaõ para a personagem xD Pure-Petit se embanana com muitas personagens... mas Gambarimasu!!!

**Ikarus-Sama- **Acho que o Mask é previsível demais...u.u Quando recebi a ficha com o nome dele, praticamente imaginei isso! Se bem que levá-la para o Meikai não seria má idéia...u.u(apanha da Nyx) X.X

**Angel Pink- **Pois é moça, ogros existem! Acho que Mask não chegou a evoluir...u.u Mas tem mulher que gosta de ser tratada como lagartixa! xD O que não é o meu caso, comigo é bateu leva em dobro! Hohohohohohohoho ò.óq

**Krika Haruno- **Acho que o Gabi salvou o dia! Três vivas para ele! VIVA VIVA VIVA! \o/ Mask na delegacia... Até que ia ser engraçado xD

**tenshiaburame- **Acho que o solo da Giulia foi o que as pessoas mais gostaram! Mask deu um show! xD Como disse para a Haruno-chan, o Mask na delegacia ia ser beeeem interessante xD Sim! Fora esse, temos mais um, depois começa os capítulos!

**Carol Coldibeli- **Mocinha! Me encheu de reviews!(pula feliz) Essas garotas são facinhas hein! xD Pois é, a mania da Elle e da May de acreditarem em tudo um dia vai dar problemas, vai que Lúcifer aparece e leva elas? Bom, se depender da Giulia e da Ravena, ele apanha muito primeiro xD A Dália e a Aki, bom, se fosse bonito como o Di ou se congelasse um copo com água, quem sabe xP.

_Bom, acho que todo mundo, assim como você e a Margarida devem ter achado que errei ao colocar que Cambridge fica somente na Inglaterra...Explicando aqui para tirar a dúvida de todo mundo, os EUA tem uma Cambridge(americanos são invejosos xD) tbm, onde se localiza a Universidade de Harvard(pesquisado no Wikipédia xD), fica em Massachussets como coloquei na fic e é em homenagem à uns dos fundadores, que estudou na Universidade de Cambridge._

**Lollipop Cherry- **Luigi é um nome bem estranho para o Mask non? Por isso que coloquei esse nome nele, bom, não é feio, mas como não combina com ele, seria ótimo para querer esconder xDDDDDD Também queria que um Shaka, Milo, Saga, Dite ou Camyu da vida viessem bater na minha porta, acreditaria em qualquer história que me contassem...xD

**Não posso deixar de agradecer minha beta, _Margarida_! Graças à ela, essa fic está livre de erros escabrosos que a Pure-Petit tem a santa preguiça de arrumar xD **

oOo

**Música tema(arsenal da Pure- Petit)- **_Tatoo- Jordin Sparks(era outra música mas mudei em homenagem ao "tatoo" Milo, que vai grudar mais que chiclete velho xD)_

oOo

Era um dia ensolarado com um ventinho frio de começo de inverno, Milo desce do aeroporto de Barcelona, usava uma jaqueta jeans da mesma cor das calças, blusa de lã preta de gola alta e óculos escuros, sorria vendo o belo país com belas jovens. Pegando um táxi que o levaria até o hotel, se maravilha com a paisagem, parecia mais uma criança saindo de férias do que um cavaleiro em uma missão.

Chegou ao belo e luxuoso hotel chavecando as garotas atendentes e virando o pescoço quando via turistas, pegando as chaves, chegou ao quarto se jogando na cama de lençóis azuis, indo até a varanda deixou o vento de outono tocar seu rosto. Após tomar um banho e pedir algo para comer e beber, se sentou na poltrona em estilo do século XVII de tecido florido e pegou a pasta sorrindo ao ver a bela espanhola de pele morena, cabelos lisos, longos e azuis, a franja era longa e mais volumosa do lado direito devido a divisão dos fios, possuía traços delicados e hipnotizantes olhos dourados, lábios e nariz bem marcados.

_**Nome: **__Ivone Vegas_

_**Moradia: **__Espanha, Catalunha, Barcelona_

_**Idade: **__19 anos_

_**Profissão: **__estudante de História, trabalha em um restaurante local_

Depois de descansar um pouco Milo resolve procurar por Ivone no restaurante onde ela possivelmente trabalhava, era perto do hotel onde estava, um local visivelmente refinado e caro, sorte que Saori havia liberado os cartões para uso durante a viagem, será que ela iria ficar muito irritada se ele usasse mais do que devia? Vestido mais devidamente, o cavaleiro mais sedutor do Santuário arriscou um terno cinza escuro, camisa azul clara com os primeiros botões abertos, sapatos sociais e cabelos presos em um rabo baixo, sem desperdiçar no perfume da Azzaro.

Foi guiado por um garçom até uma mesa e logo avistou Ivone que vestia o uniforme local, uma saia social na altura dos joelhos preta, um colete vinho, camisa branca e gravata de borboleta, os cabelos presos em um belo coque trançado, ela atendia outra mesa e passou em seu lado com uma bandeja com um copo de água.

- Ivone Vegas? Preciso falar com você... – Ele lhe lançou o melhor sorriso.

- Um momento senhor.- Diz educadamente, incomodada com o olhar dele.

Após entregar o copo de água voltou para a mesa de Milo com um bloco de anotação pronta para o pedido.

- Já decidiu?- Pergunta.

- O que me indica?- Pergunta Milo.

- O prato do dia indicado pelo chefe é filé de robalo ao molho de manteiga e ervas.- Diz a garota com um sorriso automático.

- Hummm... E o que VOCÊ me indica?- O rapaz sorri novamente.

- Está dando em cima de mim?- Pergunta a garota séria.

- Talvez...- Diz Milo como se não quisesse nada.

- Devo logo avisar que não suporto esses tipos de coisa! Muito menos um talvez diante de uma pergunta! Se estiver querendo tirar uma com minha cara, por favor retire-se.- Diz ameaçadoramente.

- Desculpe o mau jeito, mas preciso falar com a Srta urgentemente.- Diz Milo, agora mais sério.

- Espero que seja sério mesmo! Acabo meu turno as 4 horas da tarde, volte depois.- Diz se retirando da mesa.

- Ei! E meu robalo?- Pergunta Milo.

- Já anotei o pedido.- Diz séria.

Após comer seu almoço refinado, sem deixar de saborear um bom vinho branco, Milo vai andar pelas ruas esperando a hora que Ivone sairia do serviço. Passou em frente à uma loja de flores e decidiu impressionar a garota com um belo buquê, as mulheres adoram! Assim que deu a hora, lá estava Milo com um buquê de lírios silvestres. Logo avistou Ivone, agora estava vestida mais casualmente, os cabelos estavam soltos caindo pelas costas alcançando os joelhos, vestia um jeans escuro mais justo, uma blusa pólo da Lacoste de mangas três quarto de listras grossas branco e rosa, uma blusa de lã mais fino de zíper e touca na cor creme e tênis brancos.

- Ei Ivy!- Sorri Milo lhe entregando o buquê.

- Quem te deu a liberdade de me chamar de Ivy?- Diz ignorando o buquê.- Tenho alergia à flores!- Diz coçando o nariz.

- Espera!- Diz Milo, entregando o buquê à outra garota que suspira.

- Qual é o assunto importante? Fala logo que já estou me irritando com você!- Diz séria.

- Calma gata...- Milo sente seu rosto virar pelo impacto de um tapa (**N/B: **doeu em mim...).

- Nunca mais que chame de gata novamente! Seu, seu... Abusado!- Diz com raiva.

- Ai... Isso dói... Ok, vou falar sério agora... Tem um local mais sossegado?- Pergunta Milo com a mão no rosto.

- Tem um parque aqui perto.- Diz Ivone andando na frente.

Alguns minutos andando chegam à um parque calmo, havia apenas algumas pessoas andando em volta do parque como num fim de tarde normal, alguns com crianças, sozinhas ou com cachorros, a jovem se sentou de braços cruzados e cara fechada, Milo sentou ao seu lado.

- Bom, na verdade sou um Cavaleiro de Athena, uma Deusa Grega, há alguns dias recebemos uma missão do Arcanjo Gabriel que disse que Lúcifer deseja dominar essa terra novamente. Precisamos proteger e levar para a Grécia 8 jovens, 4 delas com a alma dos antigos Anjos da Morte e 4 com parte da alma dos Arcanjos... Você Ivone, possui a alma de um Arcanjo. Por esse motivo tem marcas de nascença nas costas, asas de anjo, certo?- Pela primeira vez, ela o vê falando realmente sério.

-... Já avisei que não gosto de gracinhas, ainda mais uma coisa séria desse jeito! Peraí... Como sabe da minha marca? Isso é sério?- Pergunta assustada e um pouco chocada.

- Eu disse que iria falar sério... E aí? Topa ir pra Grécia? Se bem que se negar, terei que te levar à força.- Milo sorri novamente, nem se lembrando do dolorido tapa.

- Tenho alternativa?- Diz Ivone. – Bom, preciso arrumar umas coisas em casa...- Diz ela se levantando.

- Não se preocupe com suas aulas, elas serão transferidas para uma faculdade local, é História que estuda não?- Pergunta o cavaleiro.

- Sabe muito sobre mim.- Diz ela com um olhar inquisidor.

- Sei muito mais do que pensa...- Sorri o rapaz. – Recebi uma ficha quase completa sobre você, só não esperava pelo tapa...- Diz com a mão no local atingido.

- Ainda precisa saber muito sobre mim... Aliás, me desculpe pelo tapa. Só não me chame de gata novamente!- Avisa Ivone.

- Posso te chamar de Ivy pelo menos?- Milo lança um olhar de coitado.

- Não é um mau apelido.- Ri a garota. – Talvez seja divertido conhecer coisas novas...- Ivone diz baixinho.

Ivone morava no campus da faculdade, era um prédio de cor rosada e detalhes em creme, de 3 andares todos com varanda. O apartamento da jovem era amplo, ela o dividia com mais 2 garotas que não estavam no momento, havia uma sala ampla dividida da pequena cozinha por um barconi, uma mesa de madeira com quarto lugares, um sofá baixo de couro preto, um tapete que parecia um enorme tabuleiro de xadrez, estante com livros grossos e algumas esculturas de barro, três quartos, um banheiro e lavanderia junto perto do chuveiro.

- Aceita um refrigerante?- Diz a garota entregando uma garrafa. – Fique à vontade, volto logo.- Diz se dirigindo ao seu quarto, fechando a porta.

Após alguns minutos Ivone volta devidamente arrumada e com malas, vestia um jeans verde escuro justo com a barra dentro da bota de couro marrom escuro, uma camisa azul clara e um sobretudo de lã bege na altura da coxa, de gola larga e botões grandes, um faixa de lã estava amarrada na cintura.

- Bem, podemos ir...- Diz arrumando os cabelos em um trança lateral baixa e frouxa.

- Não irá falar com seus pais?- Pergunta Milo pegando algumas malas.

- Estão sempre ocupados demais, depois eu ligo.- Diz escrevendo um bilhete para as companheiras de quarto, o prendendo na geladeira com um ímã.

- Como queira.- Milo e Ivone saem do apartamento, ela vai até o vizinho e entrega a chave, dizendo algo e se despedindo.

Era noite quando eles chegaram ao aeroporto, após comprarem as passagens, foram comer algo enquanto esperavam o horário do vôo. Seria uma viagem curta, mas que mudaria completamente a vida de Ivone...

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx

Mais uma! Estou no lucro xD Dessa vez apareceu a Ivone, personagem da Lollipop Cherry! Milo vai sofrer com ela, ou seria o contrário?

Espero que estejam gostando, porque estou me divertindo pacas escrevendo essa fic!!!! Falta mais um solo pessoas! Depois, é a fic para valer! Que Zeus me dê bastante idéias....X.X

Bjnhos x3

**A beta de novo: **e eu me divirto betando a fic!


	9. Relena

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

oOo

**Flor de Gelo- **Nyah! Se realmente não fosse Gabriel, pobre Mask, ou seria pobre Giulia? O.o Mas o rabo torto não aprende né? xD

**Anzula- **Ta aqui a sua persona, nem preciso dizer o nome né? xD

**Krika Haruno- **Nyahahahahahahaha, na verdade eu deveria deixar as meninas mais "barra pesada", mas aí seria muito comprido, e bom, não tanta imaginação assim né? xD

**Angel Pink- **Pois é menina! As cantadas do Milo tão mais do que frajutas xD Será que devo fazer ele sofrer mais?(olhar maníaco) xDDDD

**Tenshiaburame- **Tadenho do Milo! Mas bem que o rabo torto mereceu mesmo! Para aprender a parar de se achar gostoso demais, se bem que ele é...xD

**Carol Coldibeli- **HuaHuaHuaHua! A Ivy anotou o conselho! xD

**Ikarus-Sama- **Ta aí outra que aconselhou a Ivy a dar chutes em lugares mais sensíveis...u.u Thnxs Liz! A Ivy adorou a idéia xDDDD

oOo

**Música tema: **_One step at a time- Jordin Sparks_

oOo

Aioria sai do aeroporto de Bruxelas, a capital da Bélgica já estava fria naquela época, "imagina no inverno", o rapaz teve um calafrio só de pensar. Arrumando a gola do sobretudo azul escuro enquanto as folhas secas passavam à seus pés, o cavaleiro de Leão pegou sua mala e entrou em um táxi parado em frente ao aeroporto. Ficou maravilhado com a cidade que parecia parada no século XVII, com belos palacetes antigos.

O hotel não era diferente, com detalhes luxuosos e tapete vermelho, o quarto era em tom azul Royal e dourado, estava cansado pela viagem e pretendia procurar pela garota no dia seguinte. Sendo assim, tomou um bom banho quente na banheira colonial e se jogou na cama com o roupão peludo, pegando a pasta nas mãos e vendo a garota de pele bem clara, cabelos loiros escuros um pouco acima da cintura , de olhos na cor azuis cobalto.

_**Nome: **__Relena Schimmer_

_**Moradia: **__Bélgica, Bruxelas_

_**Idade: **__22 anos _

_**Profissão: **__estudante de veterinária, trabalha como estagiária em uma clínica veterinária_

O rapaz bocejou, vendo que apesar de ser tarde, o céu estava escuro. Após pedir algo para comer no quarto, tomou um rápido banho de chuveiro e viu um pouco de TV, como não tinha nada interessante, Aioria acabou dormindo.

Realmente estava cansado, pois quando acordou, já passava das 9 horas da manhã, com um pulo se arrumou para sair, vestia um jeans largo, blusa de moletom grossa vermelha com uma blusa de lã por dentro. Com o endereço do local de trabalho da garota, Aioria foi para o centro da cidade, havia poucas pessoas, o rapaz foi logo para a recepção.

- Por favor, poderia me informar onde posso encontrar a Srta Relena Schimmer?- Pergunta o rapaz.

- Ela não veio hoje.- A atendente responde seca, era uma senhora com mais de 40 anos, usava óculos de lentes grossas, armação antiquada e o cabelo amarrado em um coque brega.

- Será que ela se encontra em casa?- Pergunta novamente.

- Não sou babá muito menos secretária dela para saber onde ela está!- Diz mal educadamente.

- Muito obrigado senhora!- Diz o rapaz, se segurando para não responder algo bem mal educado.

- Não sou senhora! Ainda sou uma senhorita...- A mulher arruma os óculos e vira o rosto.

- Velha mal educada!- Resmunga o leonino.

Conforme os dados, Relena morava alguns minutos dali, assim que foi para a rua, fez sinal para um táxi, entregando o endereço escrito em um pedaço de papel, ficou observando a paisagem pelo vidro, a jovem morava em um bairro nobre um pouco afastada do centro, com ruas arborizadas e moradias grandes e luxuosas, a dela não era diferente, uma bela casa perto do parque, de dois andares e jardim bem arborizado, Aioria foi logo tocando a campainha.

- _Sim?-_ Uma voz masculina pelo interfone.

- Me chamo Aioria e queria falar com a Srta Relena Schimmer.- Diz o rapaz.

- _A senhorita não se encontra no momento.- _Responde o homem.

- Sabe onde posso encontrá-la?- Pergunta Aioria.

- _Ela disse que ia até uma livraria no centro.-_ Diz o homem.

- Obrigado!- Agradece o leonino, o interfone é desligado.

- Como é difícil encontrar essa garota...- Suspira o rapaz.

Novamente pegando um táxi, volta ao centro, havia uma livraria grande perto da veterinária onde a jovem trabalhava. Cruzando os dedos para que a encontrasse ali, Aioria entrou na loja, pelo horário não havia muitas pessoas, mas logo a avistou no segundo andar, folheando uma revista sobre animais, vestia uma calça jeans azul clara, uma blusa de lã de gola alta azul clara com uma jaqueta jeans da mesma cor da calça por cima e botas pretas de salto fino, seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, podendo ver a marca em sua nuca, uma cruz ao avesso.

- Srta Relena Schimmer?- O rapaz encosta no ombro da garota.

- Sim?- Responde depois de pular com o susto.

- Me desculpe se a assustei! Estive procurando pela senhorita a manhã toda. Me chamo Aioria e tenho um assunto importante para tratar com a Srta.- Diz Aioria.

- Aioria... – Repete a garota o analisando desconfiada.

- É muito importante...- Insiste o rapaz.

- Porque deveria conversar com o senhor, mal o conheço.- Diz levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Por favor Srta Schimmer, como disse, é muito importante, tem um lugar mais sossegado?- Diz sério.

- Bom, podemos ir até um café aqui perto.- Diz Relena.

O café era do lado da livraria, a garota pediu um frapuccino de chocolate e uma torta de morangos, o rapaz pediu um café puro e um sanduíche de atum.

- Pode dizer.- Diz Relena apoiando o rosto nas mãos.

- Eu vim da Grécia, trabalho para uma Deusa chamada Athena, sou um cavaleiro de ouro. Há alguns dias, minha senhora recebeu a visita do Arcanjo Gabriel, dizendo que Lúcifer deseja dominar este mundo, para isso pretende reunir e jovens com a alma dos Anjos da Morte e acabar com 4 jovens portadoras da parte da alma dos Arcanjos. Você porta a alma de um Anjo da Morte, por isso essa marca de nascença na nuca. Por esse motivo estou aqui, para levá-la em segurança para a Grécia.- Diz sério, Relena coloca a mão no local da marca.

- E quando iremos?- Pergunta dando uma garfada na torta.

- Não acha que é loucura?- Pergunta Aioria.

- Não.- Responde com uma tranqüilidade de que como se fosse algo que acontecesse com qualquer um.

- Bom... Pretendo partir o mais rápido. Hoje mesmo se possível.- O rapaz estava meio atordoado com a resposta da garota.

- Por mim tudo bem. Preciso apenas arrumar algumas coisas em casa. E talvez passar na faculdade ver como meu curso ficaria...- Diz a jovem pensativa.

- Não se preocupe com seu curso, ele será transferido para a Faculdade da Grécia, Saori, a reencarnação de Athena já providenciou isso.- Diz Aioria.

- Fico aliviada em saber disso, imagino o trabalho que dê ter que transferir isso sozinha.- Diz Relena. – Bom, vamos lá em casa arrumar algumas coisas.- Diz a garota se levantando e pegando a conta para pagar.

- Não se preocupe, eu pago!- Diz Aioria pegando a conta da mão da garota.

- Já que insiste.- Diz a jovem.

Após saírem do café, eles voltaram para a casa da jovem, assim que entraram, um mordomo se aproximou.

- Seja bem vinda de volta Srta.- Diz pegando o casaco da garota. – Sr.- Diz estendendo a mão para pegar o casaco de Aioria.

- Ah, obrigado... Casa bonita.- Observa o leonino.

- Obrigada.- Sorri Relena. – Charles, leve o Sr Aioria até a sala e traga algo para ele beber.- Diz para o mordomo.

Enquanto Aioria esperava Relena arrumar suas coisas, ficou a reparar na casa, era bonita, de móveis claros havia algumas fotos dela com os amigos, com animais da clínica, uma em especial chamou a atenção do leonino, era uma foto antiga mas em um porta retrato enfeitado, um casal com uma pequena garotinha no colo.

- Meu pais foram assassinados quando eu era pequena, essa é uma das poucas fotos que tenho deles. – Relena estava atrás do rapaz.

- Ah... Sinto muito...- Dia Aioria sem jeito.

- Obrigada...Bom, vamos?- Diz a garota com um sorriso.- Espero que não se importe de eu levar meus bebês... Yuki, Miuki!- Diz Relena, ao chamar seus nomes, um casal de cachorros da raça bernese mountain sentam ao seu lado.

A garota vestia um suéter amarelo com gola reta, calça jeans justa, botas pretas de salto e um casaco de veludo bege nas mãos, atrás dela havia duas malas e alguns bichinhos de pelúcia.

- Belos cachorros... Eles vão junto?- Pergunta o rapaz.

- Claro que sim, não iria deixar eles aqui... Cuidem da casa enquanto estiver fora.- Diz a jovem para os empregados.

- **Sim Srta. Faça uma boa viagem**.- Dizem os empregados.

Meio que com medo do tamanho dos "bebês" da garota, Aioria e Relena vão para o aeroporto.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx

Finalmente o último solo! Essa é a personagem da Anzula-chan! Espero que tenha gostado! Parece meio curtinho, mas é porque, bom, pela ficha que recebi, ela iria achar esse negócio que eles falam muito normal, enton não tinha como enrolar tanto xD Quem achou a Elle e a May facinhas de se enganar, viram que a Relena é mais ainda, apesar de um pouco desconfiada.

Bjnhos x3


	10. Subindo as escadarias

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**oOo**

**Primeiramente... Merry Xmas!!!!! E provavelmente Feliz Ano Novo, já que estarei meio que longe do meu pc por alguns dias... Além de que ainda não escrevi muitos capítulos, bom, é que eu ganhei um Nintendo Wii de aniversário, com o jogo Wii Fit! E bom, boa parte do meu dia estou brincando com ele, isso quando não estou dormindo...^^ Pure-Petit hiberna no inverno xD(leva sapatada)**

**Angel Pink- **Relena é fofinha mesmo! Eu também ia achar que o Oria era um louco e ia chamar a polícia! xD

**Krika Haruno- **Também queria que um Dourado viesse até mim! Eu ia na hora! xD

**Flor de Gelo-** Acho que foi a mais fácil de levar xD Sim! Os babies da Relena irão aprontar no Santuba!

**Anzula- **Bom, quis dizer que a Relena foi a mais fácil de se levar pro Santuário xD Maldade com o Oria não? Ele atravessou a cidade duas vezes! xD

**Ikarus-Sama- **É isso aí Liz! Sonhar não mata ninguém! Como a Carol Coldibeli diz: Sonhar é de graça e faz bem pra saúde! xD Kyoooooooooo!!!(morre) xD

**tenshiaburame- **Relena tem a mente beeeem aberta xD Os babies dela são lindos não? Eu pesquisei a imagem deles! Adoro cachorros de porte grande!

**Carol Coldibeli- **Tem que ser a Relena para domar o Aioria, mas não se preocupe, esse gatinho vai ficar mansinho nas mãos dela xD

**_Well, agora que começa a história!_**

**Música tema: Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson**

**oOo**

Saori andava de um lado para o outro preocupada, em algumas horas as 8 jovens chegariam e o Santuário teria que estar em ordem para a chegada delas. Os quartos no décimo terceiro templo estavam prontos.

- Espero que elas gostem... Ai, como estou nervosa...- Diz Saori mexendo nos longos cabelos lavanda.

- Acalme-se Athena, está tudo em ordem...- Uma voz calma.

- Não me assuste desse jeito Gabriel!- Diz a jovem com o coração na boca.

- Desculpe, não imaginei que estivesse tão distraída.- O anjo ri baixo.

- Não precisa se desculpar, eu é que estava meio avoada...- A deusa ri envergonhada.- Mas a que devo sua visita desta vez?- Ela usa um tom divertido.

- Nada importante, apenas ver como andava as coisas e para informar que tive que ajudar um de seus cavaleiros... Até já imagino quem seja.- Diz o anjo.

- Máscara da Morte... Será que foi uma má idéia ter mandado ela para a missão?- Pergunta a Deusa.

- Não. Tinha de ser ele nessa missão.- Diz o anjo de um jeito misterioso. – Bom, irei para que possa terminar de ajeitar as coisas.- Sorri o anjo, deixando a Deusa em seus pensamentos.

oOo

A van que trazia as primeiras jovens pára na entrada do Santuário, assim que a porta abre, Relena pula do carro e corre para uma moita enjoada.

- Está bem Relena?- Pergunta Dália preocupada.

- Claro que não! Aonde esse maluco arrumou a carteira de motorista?- Diz Relena limpando a boca com um lenço.

- Quer lugar maravilhoso!!!!!- A primeira coisa que May fez foi pegar sua câmera fotográfica e tirar fotos.

- Ai, que canseira...- Giulia massageia o pescoço. – Ar puro!!!!- A italiana abre os braços e respira fundo.

- Alguém tira esses bichos de cima de mim!!!!!- Ivone empurrava os dois cachorros da belga que insistiam em querer pular nela. – É por isso que odeio animais!!!!- Reclamava a espanhola.

- Até que achei eles bonitos...- Diz Dália se aproximando e passando as mãos nos cachorros.

- Yuki! Miuki! Aqui!- Relena chama pelos seus bichinhos que logo vai para ela.

- Meninas! Se ajuntem para uma foto!- May balançava os braços animada.

- Quantos volts tem a pilha dela?- Pergunta Giulia.

- Nem imagino...- Ri Dália.

- Ai não! Estou toda descabelada! Culpa desses pulguentos!- Diz Ivone arrumando os cabelos.

- Não desconte nos meus bebês!!!- Relena encara a outra, que também a encara.

- Calma meninas... A viagem foi cansativa, não se estranhem...- Giulia tentava acalmar as ânimos. Ivone e Relena olham para ela, se olham e viram o rosto.

- É isso aí! Venham!- Dália puxa Ivone, enquanto Giulia puxa Relena.

- Mais um pouquinho...- May arrumava o tripé da câmera.- Pronto!!! Ai...- A escocesa corre antes que a foto fosse tirada, mas acaba tropeçando em uma pedra. A foto ficou engraçada, May estava com as pernas para o ar, Ivone tentava segurar o riso com a mão na boca, Dália tentava ajudar a outra enquanto Giulia e Relena quase rolavam de tanto rir... (**N/B: **Eu já passei por uma parecida...)

- Tira uma foto minha!- Milo se aproxima fazendo pose.

- Pára de ser metido Milo!- Aioria dá um empurrão no outro.

- Vamos indo meninas?- Afrodite se aproxima com um sorriso.

- Terão um longo caminho pela frente...- Diz Shion.

- Já aviso que não carrego ninguém!- Avisa Máscara da Morte com cara de poucos amigos.

- Quem iria querer ser carregada por um troglodita feito você!?- Dispara Giulia.

- Toma caranguejo!- Riem Milo e Aioria, sendo acompanhado pelos demais, Mask funga e vira as costas resmungando algo.

Relena e Giulia iam conversando na frente, enquanto May não deixava nada escapar de seus flashs, Dália olhava encantada cada detalhe e Ivone estava mais atrás caminhando sozinha.

- Ivone certo? Está passando mal?- Pergunta a prestativa norueguesa.

- Estou sim. Apenas um pouco cansada.- Disfarça Ivone, na verdade ela estava intimidada, não costumava ser tão aberta com pessoas estranhas e suas novas colegas pareciam ser tão "ativas".

- Que lugar lindo! Rosas...- May estava encantada, tirando fotos sem parar.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado do meu jardim.- Afrodite sorri orgulhoso.

- Você cria rosas? Uau... Queria mandar algumas para minha mãe...- Diz Dália encantada.

- Bem vindos ao meu Santuário...- Saori sorri para as novas moradoras na entrada do décimo terceiro templo. – Imagino que estejam cansadas... Os empregados as levarão para seus quartos, descansem por enquanto, mais tarde quando as outras chegarem, teremos um jantar de apresentação.- Diz a Deusa.

oOo

Algumas horas depois, Aeroporto de Athenas...

- Que viagem longa...- Saga estralava o pescoço. – Vou buscar as malas, e os gatos...- Suspira.

- Vou ligar para o Santuário.- Diz Shaka pegando seu celular.

- Preciso de café...- Ravena vai para uma lanchonete.

- Eu vou com você.- Elle segue a outra.

Ravena pede um café puro e Elle um expresso e se sentam em frente a parede de vidro, de onde podiam ver Shaka.

- Será que Cotton fez uma boa viagem?- Pergunta a loira preocupada.

- Não se preocupe, logo poderemos ver eles.- Diz a morena. – Tem um belo gato!- Completa.

- Obrigada. O seu também é muito bonito.- Sorri Elle, seus olhos param no loiro que ainda conversava no celular.

- Gosta dele?- Pergunta Ravena, Elle engasga com a pergunta, fazendo a morena rir.

Elle ia responder algo quando vê os dois cavaleiros chegando.

- Já terminaram? Parece que Camus chegou também. Logo a van vai estar aqui.- Diz Shaka, assim que acabam de tomar o café, as duas acompanham o loiro até onde estavam antes, Saga se aproximava com o carrinho cheio de malas.

- Aqui estão seus bichinhos...- Diz o cavaleiro de gêmeos.

- Viu! Disse que estava bem. – Diz Ravena vendo que Salém dormia.

- Ainda bem! Como foi a viagem bebê?- Elle olhava Cotton pela porta da gaiola.

- Shaka, Saga.- Diz Camus se aproximando com Aki.- Esta é Aki Mikimoto.- Apresenta.

- Olá!- Diz a japonesa fazendo peace com os dedos.

- Prazer, me chamo Elle.- Sorri a loira.

- E eu Ravena.- Diz a morena.

- Bom, vamos indo?- Diz Camus.

Assim o grupo se dirige à entrada do aeroporto, onde a van esperava por eles.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx

Nyahooo!!!! Penei para escrever esse capítulo! Motivo? Estava difícil imaginar uma chegada para elas xD

Mas well, todas no Santuba agora! Foi curta, mas pretendo aumentar a participação delas nos próximos capítulos! Vocês acreditam em amor à primeira vista? Parece que a Elle sim, e Ravena parece ter percebido xD

Treta entre Relena e Ivone? Não digo treta, mas elas se estranharam por causa dos bichinhos da belga! Coitada da espanhola quando descobrir que tem mais dois felinos à caminho!

Giulia não perde tempo em agulhar o Mask! Mas ele bem que merece! xP Coitada da May caindo bem na primeira foto... Mas acho que fotos assim são mais divertidas!

Será que Dália consegue uma rosa para mandar à sua mãe? A aparição mais curta foi a da Aki, mas ela aparecerá mais nos próximos, além de que me surgiram idéias um tanto interessantes, bom, o que adianto é que tem muitas coisas diferentes entre o oriente e o ocidente e um deles é sobre o banheiro... Muitos dekasseguis(pessoas que vem trabalahr por algum tempo por aqui) sofrem ao chegar ao Brasil, o que é? Só vão saber quando eu escrever o capítulo!xD

Well, agradeço à todos que lêem! Espero que estejam se divertindo xD

Bjnhos x333


	11. Ajeitando as coisas e conhecendo pessoas

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**oOo**

_Primeiramente Feliz Ano Novo para todo mundo!!!! Pure-Petit de volta ao ninho! Fiquei 6 dias na casa da mamis, longe do meu precioso pc...T-T E ainda por cima, com gripe de estômago! Tudo que comia, diarréia e vômito por 3 dias, na verdade vômito foi um dia, os outros 3 foi diarréia, tudo que comia virava água...X.X Depois de me entupirem de remédio e chás, eis que estou de volta à ativa xD _

**Flor de Gelo- **Já deu pra sentir né, todas no santuba vaui pegar fogo! Bom, são pequenos atritos que logo se resolverão...u.u Não consigo deixar leas brigadas por muito tempo...T-T

**Krika Haruno- **Quem resiste ao loiro? Eu não resisto, muito menos a Elle, tendo ele tão pertinho...(morre) xD

**Tenshi Aburame- **Tadenha da May, caiu na primeira foto xD Mas isso faz parte xDDDD Na verdade acho que eu devai explorar mais as meninas, vendo bem, acho que qualquer uma correria de medo do Maske, bom, quem sabe se a Dália ver a singela decoração da casa dele...u.u tadenha da Ivy, não que ela odeie animais, mas bem, ela tem certa alergia, então, não pode ficar muito perto deles, o que resulta em um certo desconforto perto deles...u.u

**Carol Coldibeli-** Muitas pessoas juntas dá uma trabalheira, mas estou me esforçando! Bom, o Gabi e a Saori, talvez tenha rolado algo, como a fic foi aprovada, vou ver se encaixo esse casal xD mas mais para frente, já que tenho mais 2 capítulos escritos e a espera de betagem x3 A Ravena vai ser um certo cupido conselheiro da Elle xD Também não acredito muito em amor à primeira vista, é muito fantasioso, mas acho fofo quem acredite xDDDD

**Angel Pink- **Acho que todos sentiram dozinha da May, cair em plena foto, ninguém merece xD É, a Elle tá in love, mas logo logo todos irão se render às flechadas do cupido xD

**Black Scorpio no Nyx- **Pedido anotado! Maskenho vai sofrer muito com a italiana 220v! xD Mas quem mandou ele provocar ela, agora aguente!!!! xDDDD

**oOo**

**Fica tristinha não Margarida, aqui vai a música tema: Breakway- Kelly Clarkson, é que é a continuação da outra xD Preciso de mais música...x.x**

**oOo**

- Obrigada.- Assim que Camus coloca as malas no chão, Aki agradece com um grande sorriso.

- Não há de que.- Responde o Aquariano.- Com licença.- Dizendo isso ele sai do quarto, deixando a japonesa sozinha.

- Huum... Belo quarto, até que Saori Kido tem bom gosto.- Diz a garota se jogando na cama e observando a luminária, feita de papel, era branca e tinha desenho de um bambuzal.

Por saber que se tratava de uma oriental, Saori tratou logo de arrumar um quarto que lembrasse sua terra natal, as paredes eram brancas, com vários quadros e enfeites de madeira, a cama baixa de madeira negra, o edredom vermelho, assim como as cortinas que tinham detalhes dourados. Havia um biombo de papel que separava o quarto, do outro lado, um kotatsu (**n/B:**O que seria isso**???Respondendo...Kotatsus são aquelas mesinhas japonesas com aquecedor, muito usado no inverno!)** e duas almofadas. Aki escuta leves batidas na porta.

- Entre.- Diz a japonesa sentando na cama e cruzando as pernas enquanto amarrava os longos cabelos em uma rabo de cavalo alto.

- Com licença, me chamo Dália Gunnar, acho que seremos vizinhas de quarto...- A jovem norueguesa se apresenta com um sorriso.

- Pode entrar Dália-chan, é um prazer conhecê-la. Me chamo Aki Mikimoto.- Sorri a japonesa.

- Que quarto bonito... Bem diferente do meu!- Diz Dália espantada.

- Posso ver seu quarto?- Aki estava curiosa.

- Claro! Venha.- A jovem de cabelos prateados leva a outra para seu quarto.

Com paredes azul clarinho com detalhes brancos e móveis coloniais em cores claras, a cama ficava bem no meio do ambiente, com lençóis brancos e edredom azul, havia um sofá perto da janela, redondo e com estofado florido, as cortinas eram brancas com estampa de conchas, havia conchas e estrelas do mar espalhados pelos móveis.

- Nossa... Aqui também é bonito!- Diz Aki.

- Ainda não vi os outros quartos, mas imagino que sejam bonitos do mesmo jeito.- Diz Dália. – Já que está aqui, não quer conversar um pouco, eu sempre quis saber sobre o Japão... É japonesa né? - Diz sentando na cama e fazendo sinal para a outra se sentar ao seu lado.

- Sim, e você?- Pergunta Aki sentando ao lado de Dália.

- Vim da Noruega.- Diz Dália orgulhosa.

- Deve ser muito frio...- A japonesa encolhe os ombros.

- Comparado com aqui sim... Até achei que morreria torrada aqui...- Diz tombando a cabeça para o lado pensativa.

- Também tinha outra imagem da Grécia... Calor, calor e calor...- Diz Aki.

- Eu também! Mas parece que até neva por aqui...- Diz Dália.- Mudando um pouco de assunto... Acredita no que eles disseram?- Pergunta.

- No começo não, achei que era um louco, mas se olhar bem para o Camus, bom, o rapaz que foi me buscar... Não tem cara de falar mentiras sabe? Muito certinho, careta...- Aki faz uma cara engraçada, fazendo Dália rir.

Depois de arrumar os inúmeros bichinhos de pelúcia que trouxe, Relena abre as cortinas esverdeadas com folhas mais escuras estampadas, vendo os últimos raios de sol, sentando no sofá de veludo verde musgo, ela observa o quarto de onde estava, de móveis na cor cerejeira, a cama era ampla com edredom verde claro e florido, Yuki e Miuki "brigavam" por um brinquedo de borracha, a garota soltou um riso vendo a cena, depois de um suspiro se levanta.

A belga abre a porta e vai bater na porta da frente.

- _Quem é?_- Pergunta Ivone.

- Sou eu, Relena, posso entrar?- Pergunta a garota, após um tempinho, a porta é aberta.

- Sim?- A espanhola coloca a cabeça para fora.

- Bom, eu acho que começamos mal hoje... Queria pedir desculpas.- Diz Relena.

- Desculpas aceitas. Só isso?- Pergunta Ivone.

- Ei! Eu já pedi desculpas, bem que você poderia pedir também né?- Diz a outra com as mãos na cintura, estava aborrecida.

- Por que eu deveria?- Ivone ergue uma sobrancelha.

- Como assim por quê? Ofendeu meus cachorros sem mais nem menos!- Diz Relena nervosa.

- Como assim do nada? Eles pularam em mim, bagunçaram meu cabelo e ainda babaram!- Diz Ivone.

- Ora sua... – Irritada, a belga dá as costas e bate a porta do quarto.

Ivone entra em seus quarto, encostando as costas na parede e olhando para o teto.

- Droga... Fiz de novo...- Diz para si mesma. Sabia de seu pequeno defeito, por não saber como lidar com as pessoas terminava por parecer egoísta e individualista.

Com passos lentos ela se joga na cama de edredom laranja claro, dois abajures com a tela vermelha ficava de cada lado da cama, as paredes eram laranjas com vários quadros coloridos, as cortinas brancas com listras amarelas e laranjas e uma cadeira de balanço perto da janela. Virando o corpo para o lado, coloca a cabeça sobre o braço dobrado, depois iria tentar pedir desculpas à Relena.

Giulia acabava de acender velas e incenso pelo quarto de paredes claras, cama baixa com lençóis na cor creme, assim como as cortinas, tinha dois pedaços de pano brancos presos ao teto que desciam cobrindo a cama, um tipo de sofá com formato de um meio círculo estava pendurado no meio do quarto, havia espelhos e pequenas estátuas de anjos pelo cômodo. Ao ouvir batidas na porta, vai ver quem é.

- Sim?- Assim que abre a porta, recebe um flash na cara.

- Oi!- O "furacão" May entra no quarto toda animada.

- É sempre assim?- Pergunta a italiana esfregando os olhos e fechando a porta.

- Assim como?- May não entendia a pergunta.

- "Animada" desse jeito, quer se sentar?- Oferece Giulia, mas ao olhar para o lado, a escocesa já não estava ali.

- Waaaa... São tão bonitos, são seus?- Pergunta May apontando para os pequenos anjinhos de vidro.

- Não, quando cheguei estavam aí. Deve ser a tal de "Athena" que colocou eles aí.- Diz a garota.

- Não gosta da Athena?- Pergunta May pegando um dos anjinhos nas mãos.

- Não que não goste... Mas sei lá, achei injusto a maneira que fomos trazidas. Acho que não foi o seu caso, mas aquele brutamonte que chamam de "Máscara da Morte" foi um grosso!- Diz Giulia, fazendo gestos enquanto falava o nome do canceriano, que em algum canto do Santuário acaba espirrando.

- Bem que ele tem uma cara...- Diz May lembrando da cara carrancuda dele. – Minha sorte foi que Shion, apesar de parecer maluco, não foi nada grosso. Além de educado é tão lindo... Um chato, mas lindo...- Suspira.

- Achou ele lindo? Bom, não é feio, mas aquelas pintas na testa.- Diz a italiana.

A conversa das duas continua animada... O quarto de May tinha três paredes brancas e uma vermelha, onde havia um quadro para prender fotos, já havia várias, de sua família, amigos e lugar para outras que tirou durante a viagem, assim que as revelasse, as cortinas eram rosadas com pequenos bordados que lembravas rosas em vermelho, a cama tinha pés altos e era todo branco com o edredom branco, os móveis eram claros e havia puffs e almofadas jogadas em um canto.

Ravena depois de desfazer as malas senta na cama, observando ao redor, era um bom quarto, sentia que ali poderia se sentir em casa, além de que Salém logo estava esticado preguiçosamente sobre o edredom preto da cama de pés curtos. As cortinas eram na cor vinho, os móveis escuros, tinha quadros psicodélicos e um divã perto da cama, como se lembrasse de algo, ela sai do quarto e caminha pelo corredor, até chegar em frente à um quarto de onde podia se ouvir uma música, dando leves batidas.

- _Entre, está aberta!_- Ouve alguém responder de dentro.

Elle estava fazendo ioga no meio do quarto, de paredes na cor salmão, cortinas brancas com detalhes em azul bebê, a cama era um enorme colchão no chão com o edredom azul claro com estrelas brancas, tinha algumas almofadas pelos cantos, os móveis eram brancos, havia um único porta retrato em cima do móvel.

- Seus pais?- Pergunta Ravena.

- Sim e minha irmã mais velha, Amy.- Diz a loira se esticando.

- Não tem fotos mais recentes?- Pergunta a morena se jogando no chão em cima do tapete peludo.

- Não...- A face de Elle fica triste e Ravena percebe. – Morreram em um acidente de carro quando eu era pequena...- Tenta sorrir.

- Sinto muito, não deveria ter perguntado...- Diz Ravena meio sem jeito.

- Não se preocupe, estou bem!- A loira esfrega os olhos marejados.

- Bom, mudando de assunto...- Os olhos de Ravena brilham travessos, fazendo Elle engolir em seco.- Não me respondeu no aeroporto... Gosta do loiro não?- Diz por fim, abrindo um enorme sorriso.

- Cla..Claro que... Não o conheço direito. É impossível eu estar gostando dele.- A garota senta ao lado da morena dobrando os joelhos e visivelmente sem jeito. – E você, não gosta do Saga?- Pergunta, tentando disfarçar.

- Não tente fugir do assunto! Você parece do tipo que acredita em amor à primeira vista... Estou enganada?- Diz a morena com um sorriso.

- ...- Elle nada responde, Ravena estava certa, era romântica e sonhadora, acreditava em amor à primeira vista e príncipe encantado.

Assim que o relógio marcou 7 horas, Saori mandou os empregados chamar as jovens para um pequeno jantar de boas vindas, daria tempo para elas se arrumarem e irem até o Salão de festas, os Dourados também foram chamados à comparecer. Andando de um lado para o outro, a jovem Deusa cuidava dos últimos detalhes.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx

Nyahoooo!!!! Sou tão cabeça dura com decoração, que nem sei se entenderam os quartos, já vi que seria uma péssima decoradora HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua

Como viu Nyx, acabei fazendo a May e a Giulia seram amigas nesse capítulo! xD Mas esse capítulo foi escrito junto ao anterior! Acho que li seus pensamentos xDDDDD Bom, as meninas estão se introsando, não pensem mal da pobre Ivy, ela tem certa dificuldade de lidar com pessoas estranhas, mas no próximo capítulo ela faz as pazes com a Relena! Não se preocupem! Que aliás, vai estar cheio de confusão!

Jya... Fico por aqui... Thnxs à todos que lêem e deixem uma review se puderem!

bjnhos x3333

**Nota da beta:** Quero ver agora essas meninas aprontando todas! E May usando os cavaleiros como modelos para seu portifólio... Adooooro essa fic!!!


	12. Beautiful Day

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

oOo

**Flor de gelo: **Que bom que gostou dos quartos! As meninas estão se adaptando e bom, preciso interagir mais elas com os outros xD

**Krika Haruno: **Nyaaaah! O jantar vai ser meio paradinho, mas prometo que ainda vai ter uma festa mais interessante...xD

**Black Scorpio no Nyx: **Linda! Acho que se tivesse algo mais que 220 w, aí seriam elas xD

**Tenshi Aburame: **A Dália é do tipo que se dá bem com qualquer um! Mas pode deixar que eu faço ela e a Aki ficarem mais perto, quem sabe elas não aprendem uma com a outra? Já que parecem ser meio que o oposto x3

**Angel Pink: **Nyaaaah! Melhor você nem saber como é meu quarto...u.u Detalhe: Sou casada e não nasci com vocação para Amélia xD (leva sapatada)

**Ikarus – Sama: **Tadinho dele Liz... xD Os romances irão se desenrolar aos poucos, aliás, tenho mais 5 capítulos escritos! Falta apenas a betagem xD

**Carol Coldibeli: **Não se preocupe que já resolvi o caso da Relena x Ivone! xDDD Não consigo escrever brigas e intrigas femininas...T-T Um dia aprendo xP (se chuta)

oOo

**Música sugerida: Beautiful day, U2 (porque o dia estava lindo e a estada no santuário começou bem para todas!)PS: Pure-Petit é má e jogou a bola das música para a beta! Já que meu arsenal é pequeno...u.u Thnxs Margarida!!!!**

**_O título do capítulo é em homenagem à primeira música tema by Margarida!_**

oOo

Os empregados foram chamar as meninas em seus quartos, claro que estavam espalhadas. Após pedirem um tempo para se arrumarem melhor, já que seria uma apresentação formal e estavam com roupas confortáveis, cada uma correu para seu quarto com o vestido em mãos. O salão já estava devidamente arrumado, havia várias mesas enfeitadas com panos brancos e um enfeite de velas e uma mesa mais longa com vários salgadinhos e petiscos, além de sucos e outras bebidas.

Saori vestia um longo branco e esvoaçante, os cabelos soltos como sempre, os Dourados estavam devidamente vestidos com ternos.

- Pra que se arrumar tanto?- Resmungava um mau humorado Máscara da Morte.

- Se tanto reclama por que veio arrumado desse jeito?- Cutuca Kanon, fazendo este virar o rosto.

- Elas estão demorando!- Diz o impaciente Aioria.

- Conhece as mulheres... Adoram se emperequetar...- Diz Milo comicamente.

- Bem que podiam ser mais rápidas, estou com fome...- Ouve-se o ronco do estômago de Aldebaran.

- Calma Aldebaran, logo elas estarão aqui.- Diz Camus.

- Mulheres são vaidosas, e depois, vale a pena o resultado.- Diz Afrodite.

- Até Shion resolveu arriscar num terno!- Diz Shaka vendo o Grande Mestre entrar.

- É meio estranho vê-lo vestido desse jeito.- Comenta Saga.

Shion ajeitava a gola do terno, não estava acostumado a usar esse tipo de roupa, se aproxima de Saori, que ainda estava nervosa.

- Ficou bem de terno Shion!- Exclama a jovem.

- Obrigado, mas tem certeza que isso é preciso?- Pergunta Shion.

- Claro, disse que era um jantar formal e isso cabe à todos, inclusive você!- Diz Saori com um sorriso.

- Elas estão prontas.- Diz uma empregada.

- Obrigada. Podem chamá-las.- Pede a Deusa.

A primeira a entrar foi Aki, a japonesa vestia um vestido roxo na altura dos joelhos, de várias camadas e cintura alta, o decote era reto e de alças médias, os cabelos soltos e usava uma tiara feita de panos na mesma cor do vestido com uma flor de tecido, por ser alta, usava sapatilhas baixas.

- Me chamo Aki Mikimoto e vim do Japão.- Sorri a garota fazendo uma reverência como os japoneses.

A segunda a entrar foi Elle, a garota vestia um vestido rosa acima dos joelhos, de decote V e mangas curtas e retas, a parte de cima tinha flores prateadas bordadas e a parte de baixo era solta, usava sapatilhas de salto e fivelas na cor do vestido, os cabelos estavam presos em uma trança baixa.

- Meu nome é Elle Beatrice Chantrice e vim dos EUA.- Sorri um pouco tímida com os vários olhares.

A terceira a entrar foi Giulia, a italiana vestia um vestido até os pés de cor bege parecendo uma túnica de várias camadas, a alça era apenas de um ombro, calçava sandálias de tiras, seus cabelos estavam presos pela metade por uma presilha.

- Me chamo Giulia di Angelli, nasci na Itália, mas vim da República Tcheca.- Diz a italiana.

A quarta foi Dália, vestia um vestido azul claro tomara que caia mais justo na parte de cima e solto na parte de baixo, os cabelos estavam presos em um coque alto com vários fios soltos, calçava sandálias de salto prata.

- Me chamo Dália Gunnar e vim da Noruega.- A garota faz uma reverência.

A quinta foi Relena, a belga vestia um vestido prateado de alças finas e tecido liso e uma abertura lateral, sapatos de salto prata, pulseiras de prata nos pulsos, os cabelos presos pela metade por uma presilha de pedras.

- Meu nome é Relena Schimmer e vim da Bélgica.- Sorri a loira.

A sexta foi Ravena, vestia um vestido preto tomara que caia, a parte de cima era um espartilho e a de baixo esvoaçante, uma coleira de tecido no pescoço e sapatos de salto preto, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto.

- Sou Ravena Rolterman.- Diz a inglesa.

A sétima foi May, esta vestia um vestido de alças finas e acima dos joelhos vermelho, era solto desde cima e a barra era toda franzida, dando volume, uma tipo de lenço preso ao pescoço, cabelos estavam presos no alto da cabeça, com os fios caindo, calçava sandálias com fitas enroladas pela perna.

- Meu nome é Stella May McGregor.- Sorri May.

A última foi Ivone, esta vestia um vestido esvoaçante e verde musgo frente única e de alças grossas, com uma fita mais escura presa à cintura, os cabelos presos em um coque alto, sandália de madeira e um bracelete no braço esquerdo.

- Me chamo Ivone Vegas.- Diz a espanhola.

- Muito prazer meninas, meu nome é Saori Kido e esses são meus Cavaleiros de Ouro, acho que já conhecem alguns, mas vou apresentá-los.- Diz Saori.- Mú de Áries, Aldebaran de Touro, Saga de Gêmeos e Kanon de Dragão Marinho, Máscara da Morte de Câncer, Aioria de Leão, Shaka de Virgem, Dohko de Libra, Milo de Escorpião, Aioros de Sagitário, Shura de Capricórnio, Camus de Aquário, Afrodite de Peixes e este é Shion, o Grande Mestre do Santuário. Espero que aproveitem o jantar de boas vindas e se sintam em casa.- Diz a Deusa.

- Meu, quem consegue ficar á vontade com esses Deuses...- Babava Relena.

- Concordo... Estou com um calor.- May se abanava.

- Como vocês são descaradas!- Brinca Aki.- Mas que são lindos são...- Diz olhando para os rapazes.

- Não sei pra que tanta formalidade, é apenas um jantar.- Diz Ivone.

- Calma Ivone, acho que essa Saori gosta de coisas meio assim...Extravagantes...- Diz Dália.

- Vamos aproveitar.- Diz Elle pegando um pouco de salgadinho em um prato

- Queria era descansar um pouco... A viagem me matou.- Ravena se espreguiça.

- Nossa, que festa parada... E a música?- Pergunta Giulia.

- Como reclama!- Diz Máscara da Morte se aproximando, a italiana olha feio e vira o rosto.

- Devia ser mais delicado com as garotas Luigi!- Diz Afrodite.

- Quantas vezes tenho que falar que meu nome é MÁSCARA DA MORTE e não LUIGI!- Diz irritado.

- Que culpa eu tenho se seus pais colocaram esse nome em você. Que aliás é um belo nome.- Diz o pisciano, irritando ainda mais o canceriano.

- Problemas com aquele cara?- Pergunta Ravena vendo o mau humor de Giulia.

- Quis dizer ogro né?- Diz a italiana.- Acho que ele tem problemas mentais!- Diz.

- Pode ser...- Diz a inglesa estudando o rapaz, parecia divertido tê-lo como paciente.

E assim o jantar passou, cada uma foi para seu quarto descansar, algumas dormiam, Ivone olhava para o teto, estava com a consciência pesada, havia sido grossa com Relena, queria pedir desculpas, podia ser amanhã, mas não iria conseguir dormir desse jeito, levantando e colocando uma blusa grossa ela saiu do quarto, prendendo os cabelos em um coque alto, bateu na porta da belga.

- Está dormindo Relena? Sou eu, Ivone... Queria conversar um pouco...- Diz a espanhola.

Fez-se um barulho, logo a porta foi aberta, Relena usava óculos de lentes finas e estava com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, aos seus pés, Yuki olhava a visita abanando o rabo.

- Estava lendo um pouco, o que foi?- Pergunta a loira.

- E... Eu queria pedir desculpas por ter sido grossa com você e seus cachorros, é que bem, não tenho muito jeito com eles... Espero que não esteja muito chateada.- Ivone olhava para o chão.

- Quer entrar um pouco?- Pergunta Relena dando passagem para a outra.

- Acho que aceito um pouco.- Diz com um sorriso.

Miuki dormia em um canto, Yuki logo foi junto da irmã e se deitou, Relena indicou a cama para a outra sentar, na mesinha do abajur um livro aberto. Ivone sentou no canto da cama e Relena ao seu lado colocando o óculos no lado do livro, vestia um conjunto de moletom cinza claro, Ivone vestia um pijama de feltro azul claro e uma blusa azul por cima.

As duas garotas passaram a noite conversando sobre várias coisas, a faculdade, os países, sobre terem sido quase obrigadas a vir para a Grécia.

oOo

O sol estava nascendo quando Elle saiu de seu quarto vestindo um conjunto moletom azul, tênis esportivo e seu i-pod no ouvido, iria correr como fazia todas as manhãs. No corredor encontrou com May que se espreguiçava, esta usava um macacão jeans largo e uma blusa de lã verde musgo de gola alta, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e com sua inseparável câmera fotográfica no pescoço.

- Bom dia May!- Sorri a loira se aproximando.

- Bom diz Elle! Pensei que apenas eu madrugava.- Ri a morena.

- É que gosto de correr todas as manhãs, quer me acompanhar?- Pergunta Elle se aquecendo.

- Não obrigada, sou meio sedentária sabe...- May ri sem jeito.- Vou fotografar algumas coisas, aqui é muito bonito! Faz uma pose!- Diz May mirando a câmera para a loira. Elle pega de surpresa faz apenas "peace" com os dedos.

- Bom, vou indo! Até...- A loira se despede.

- Até!- Diz May tirando foto da outra de costas, a luz do sol entrava pelas enormes janelas do corredor, dando um belo efeito.

May anda pelos corredores, vez ou outra tirava fotos da paisagem, sem perceber estava perdida. Sem saber aonde ir continuou a andar até chegar à uma porta de vidro, parecia ser um jardim, abrindo devagar sente o vento frio da manhã e o calor fraco do sol que nascia ao fundo. A garota realmente estava em um dos jardins, havia arbustos em volta, com a câmera em mãos, ela vai tirando algumas fotos até ver um pouco à frente uma pessoa sentada em uma mesa de madeira branca, os cabelos esverdeados caíam sobre as costas e ombros, balançando levemente com o vento frio da manhã, era Shion!

Tomava tranquilamente um capuccino enquanto lia o jornal, parecia uma cena normal para qualquer um, mas não para May, ela tinha olhos profissionais, e via ali um belo homem, misterioso, exótico e sensual. Silenciosa como uma gata ela se aproxima devagar e começa a tirar fotos, de pé, agachada, de lado, todos os ângulos. Estava prestes a tirar a última foto e sair dali antes que ele a notasse, foi quando ela estancou, Shion olhava para ela. Seu sangue gelou, era um olhar profundo, misterioso e calmo, sem perceber suas mãos perderam a firmeza e ela soltou a câmera que fez o som seco do impacto com o chão de cimento, perdendo a firmeza dos pés também, ela cai sentada.

- May? Está tudo bem?- Pergunta Shion se aproximando preocupado.

- E... Estou!- Diz voltando um pouco a si.

- Sua câmera...- Diz Shion pegando a máquina do chão.

- Droga!- May pega sua máquina preocupada. "Seria uma pena perder aquelas fotos...", pensa, mas logo solta um suspiro de alívio, a máquina estava inteira.

- Tirava fotos minhas?- Pergunta o Grande Mestre ajudando a garota a se levantar.

- ...- May olha para os lados sem saber o que responder.- Estava tirando fotos da paisagem... É lindo visto daqui!- Disfarça a jovem.

- Ah sim...- Diz um pouco triste.- Não quer tomar um café comigo?- Pergunta Shion.

- Posso?- Pergunta animada.

- Claro, vou pedir para trazerem algo para você... Toma café?- Pergunta Shion.

- Claro!- Diz May sentando em uma cadeira oferecida pelo Mestre.- Obrigada- Sorri.

oOo

Giulia mexe na cama incomodada com o sol que entrava pela fresta da cortina, tinha uma vida mais noturna, já que a maioria dos seus trabalhos eram em eventos noturnos, por isso odiava acordar cedo, cobrindo o rosto com a coberta tenta dormir mais, estava com uma preguiça enorme de sair da cama para arrumar a cortina, foi quando ouve batidas em sua porta. Tampando o ouvido com o travesseiro tenta não prestar atenção, mas acaba desistindo, se levantando e indo atender.

- Sim?- Pergunta a jovem com os cabelos bagunçados, acabando de vestir um robe grosso por cima do pijama de seda.

- Bom dia Gi! Queria saber se não quer andar um pouco.- Dália estava com um sorriso enorme, vestia um vestido de veludo na altura dos joelhos cinza e de mangas três quartos com um colan preto de gola alta por dentro, um casaco creme, meia calça preta e grossa e sapatos de fivelas na cor do casaco.

- Andar?- A italiana ergue uma sobrancelha. "Como ela consegue ter esse pique logo de manhã?", pensa bagunçando mais os cabelos.- Acho que vou sim, espera apenas eu me arrumar, entra.- Diz Giulia entrando.

- Com licença.- Diz Dália entrando e fechando a porta.

Enquanto Giulia tomava um banho rápido, Dália observava os anjos de vidro que enfeitavam o quarto da italiana, eram tão lindos, se lembrou da pergunta de Afrodite.

- Anjos...- Diz para si mesma pegando um deles nas mãos.

Depois de um tempo Giulia sai do banheiro com os cabelos já secos e vestida com um jeans claro, uma blusa de lã com touca rosada, um colan branco por dentro e tênis branco, enrolou um cachecol branco no pescoço e pegou seus óculos escuros.

- Seus pés não vão doer?- Pergunta vendo que a norueguesa de salto alto.

- Estou acostumada.- Sorri indo até a outra.- Vamos?- Pergunta sorridente.

- Que hora são? Será que já serviram o café da manhã? Estou com fome...- Diz Giulia colocando as mãos na barriga, eram 7 da manhã.

- Podemos ir ver.- Diz Dália.

As duas vão até a cozinha, onde encontrar Ravena tomando seu café da manhã sentada em uma das pontas da mesa, vestia uma calça preta, um cacharrel preto, uma blusa de moletom azul escura por cima e coturnos pretos.

- Bom dia meninas!- Diz Ravena tomando um suco de laranja.

- Acordou cedo.- Diz Giulia dando um bocejo.

- Não estava com muito sono, acho que não me acostumei em dormir em uma cama estranha...- Diz passando manteiga em uma torrada.

- E as outras?- Pergunta Dália pegando uma maçã.

- Elle acordou cedo, acho... Ela disse que gosta de correr todas as manhãs... As outras ainda não vi.- Diz Ravena pensativa.

- Devem estar dormindo.- Diz Giulia colocando suco em um copo.

- Quer andar com a gente?- Pergunta Dália.

- Acho que vou sim, não tenho nada para fazer...- Diz Ravena.

Aki se espreguiça na cama, estava tão quentinho que não queria acordar, mas também queria conhecer o local, será que as outras já haviam acordado? Com muito esforço se levanta, se arrastando até o banheiro, depois de tomar um banho ela seca seus longos cabelos e veste um legging preto, uma blusa de lã um pouco acima da coxa, bolsos e gola em V na cor creme e uma blusa grossa branca por cima, coloca polainas brancas cobrindo os tornozelos e tênis brancos, prendendo os cabelos em um rabo alto sai de seu quarto, olhando para os lados, onde seria a cozinha?

Andando um pouco, logo escuta a conversa animada das outras, seguindo as vozes, logo encontra aonde elas comiam.

- Bom dia!- Sorri a japonesa.

- Bom dia!- Dizem as meninas em coro.

- Outra que parece ter pilha logo cedo...- Diz Giulia dando outro bocejo.

Aki ri e vai sentando pegando logo um copo para encher de suco e um pedaço de pão que parecia estar fresquinho.

- A gente vai andar por aí, quer vir junto?- Pergunta Dália.

- Claro! Esse é um dos motivos para eu ter acordado cedo!- Sorri Aki.

Assim as meninas ficaram tomando seu animado café da manhã.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx

Nyahoooo!!!! Eu sei que muitas esperavam a parte do baile de apresentação maior, mas não estava muito inspirada para escrever essa parte e fiz curtinho...^^

E aliás, pronto! A Relena e a Ivone fizeram as pazes! Não consigo escrever intrigas e brigas entre as meninas...T-T

A ceninha da May e do Shion é uma adaptação da cena que a Margarida me mandou, então créditos para ela!

Well, é isso!!!! Bjnhos e não se esqueçam das reviews...u.u (apanha) xDDDD

Bjnhos x3333


	13. Começando o dia no maior pique

**_Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua.._**

oOo

oOo

**Ikarus-Sama- **Ikarus gosta de barraco? Pena que Pure-petit é péssima em escrever barracos xD Um dia aprendo xDDD É, os Lemurianos tem um charme à mais, seriam mais charmosos se não fossem aquelas coisas na testa...o.o Acho aquela pintas estranhas xP

**Anzula- **A parte da May e do Shion foi a melhor mesmo! Deve ser porque a idéia não foi minha xD Palmas para a Margarida!

**Angel Pink- **Giulia é uma figura hein? Doidinha que só ela xD A Elle vai cruzar com alguém nesse capítulo, mas pena que não é o Shakito...T-T

**Flor de Gelo- **Tadenho do Shion né? Acho que não é bem triste que ele anda... Tenho quase certeza que aquele ar melancólico é outra coisa...u.u

**Krika Haruno- **Acho que todo mundo achou May x Shion fofo! Todas terão vez! Será que a Elle logo fisga o loirinho? o.o

**Tenshi Aburame- **Dália é toda fofa! Nem imagino ter que escrever uma cena dela brava...x.x Parece comigo mocinha! Se deixar durmo o dia todo e a noite também xD Meu recorde foi 18 horas seguidas...u.u Se não dormir mais de 10 horas por dia, fico parecendo um zumbi, me arrastando pelos cantos xD

**Música sugerida: Mr. Jones, Counting Crows (porque essa música tem cara de festa e a estada inicial das meninas no Santuário tem sido assim**)

oOo

Elle havia descido até a casa de Sagitário, até ali não havia visto ninguém, provavelmente todos ali acordavam cedo, assim que passava pela casa de escorpião acaba trombando com alguém, foi praticamente lançada longe pela força da trombada, mas antes de cair no chão, alguém a ampara.

- Está tudo bem?- Pergunta Milo.

- Tudo...- Diz a loira meio zonza.

- Desculpa, estava meio que apressado, estou atrasado!- Diz meio sem graça.

- Atrasado?- Pergunta Elle.

- É que todas as manhãs treinamos cedo, e na maioria das vezes estou atrasado...- Diz Milo.

- Ah, é por isso que não vi ninguém nas outras casas.- Diz a garota.

- Quer ir ver nosso treino?- Pergunta o cavaleiro.

- Posso?- Pergunta Elle.

- Claro! Vamos?- Assim, Milo leva a garota até o local de treinamento.

Elle se senta na arquibancada, enquanto Milo vai até a arena, onde alguns cavaleiros treinavam, ela vê o rapaz levando uma bronca de Saga e ri baixinho. Mais ao lado vê Shaka na posição de Lótus e de olhos fechados, a loira suspira, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça sobre as mãos.

oOo

Relena acorda com Miuki lambendo seu rosto, a garota vira o rosto e dessa vez é Yuki que começa a puxar sua coberta, fazendo a garota resmungar baixo.

- Entendi! Vocês venceram! Eu levo vocês para passearem!- Diz a garota se levantando.

Se espreguiçando, ela vai para o banheiro tomar um banho rápido, logo sai secando os cabelos com uma toalha, vestia uma calça de bailarina preta, moletom azul claro e tênis brancos, depois de secar os cabelos com o secador, pega a guia dos cachorros e sai do quarto, indo para a entrada do templo, esticando os braços e se aquecendo, a garota deixa as guias soltarem de suas mãos, quando deu por si, sentiu a falta de Yuki.

- Yuki?- Chama Relena, descendo as escadas, quando ouve Miuki rosnar, ao virar o rosto vê um gato preto andando calmamente perto do jardim.- Miuki não!- Era tarde, a garota teve tempo apenas de pegar a guia e ser arrastada pela cadela que corria atrás de Salém.

- Mas o que está acontecen...- Ivone sai do quarto irritada com a barulheira, havia ido dormir tarde por ter passado a madrugada conversando com Relena, foi quando viu um gato preto pulando em sua direção.- Kyaaaaaa!!!!- Grita a garota tendo tempo apenas de desviar, caindo de bunda no carpete de seu quarto.

- Sai da frenteeeee!!!! Miuki, pára!!!!- Gritava uma desesperada Relena.

- Que barulho é esse?- Pergunta Aki com um pedaço de pão na boca.

- Parece a Relena...- Diz Dáli.

- Salém?- Ravena se assusta ao ver o gato pular sobre a mesa.- Desce!- Diz para o gatinho preto que parecia assustado.

Logo todos vêem o motivo, Relena era arrastada por Miuki que pula sobre a mesa, derrubando tudo que tinha sobre ela.

- Que barulheira é essa?- Pergunta Shion, vindo com May.

Nesse momento Salém pula sobre o rapaz, logo Miuki pula sobre este, o fazendo cair, Relena cai por cima, fazendo uma pirâmide sobre o pobre Shion... Todas olham assustadas e preocupadas.

- X.X- Shion.

- Salém?- Ravena se aproxima preocupa, mas suspira aliviada ao ver o gatinho preto sair do meio do monte e correr em disparada.

- Miuki não! – Relena puxa a cachorra que tenta correr atrás, se levantando com a ajuda de Dália e Aki, May e Giulia ajudam Shion a se levantar.

- Estou bem...- Diz Shion meio tonto ainda.- O que foi aquilo?- Pergunta.

- Acho que a culpa foi minha, descuidei um minuto e Miuki correu atrás do gatinho preto.- Relena estava vermelha.

- Tudo bem... Salém não deveria ficar passeando por aí...- Diz Ravena.

- Ainda bem que ninguém se machucou...- Diz Aki.- Ou quase...- Diz vendo o arranhão que Shion tinha no pescoço.

- Estou bem...- Diz o cavaleiro sentindo o local arder um pouco.- Vou pedir para a empregada limpar a sujeira.- Diz se retirando.

- Ai gente... Me desculpe...- Relena estava realmente envergonhada.

- Já passou.- Sorri Aki.

- Passou um furacão aqui também?- Pergunta Ivone vendo a bagunça, vestia um legging branco, uma blusa de moletom grande na cor rosa, tênis all star rosa e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo.

- Um dos grandes...- Diz Giulia.

- Você tinha dois cachorros né?- Pergunta May vendo apenas um deles.

- Droga!- Diz Relena.- Tenho que procurar o Yuki, ele sumiu!- Diz correndo com Miuki, as outras vão atrás.

Assim que saem pela porta vêem o cachorro se aproximar sujo de terra, abanava o rabo com algumas pétalas de rosas nas costas.

- Rosas...- Giulia ergue uma sobrancelha.

- Tem apenas um lugar com rosas aqui...- Diz Ivone.

- Ele vai me matar!!!!- Diz Relena correndo para prender Yuki na coleira.- Vou pedir para alguém me arranjar uma bacia par dar um banho nele...- Diz Relena puxando Yuki e Miuki.

- Afrodite vai ter um treco.- Diz Ravena.

- Coitadinho...- Diz Dália.

- Será que ele fez muito estrago?- Pergunta Aki.

- Seria melhor irmos ver?- Pergunta May.- Ou seria melhor chamarmos o Afrodite?- Diz pensativa.

- Eu vou lá ver as rosas, alguém vai chamar ele.- Diz Dália indo para a casa de peixes.

- Eu vou procurar ele, quem vem comigo?- Pergunta Ravena.

- Tenho alergia à flores, vou com você.- Diz Ivone.

- Eu ajudo a Dália...- Diz Aki.

- Eu ajudo também.- Diz Giulia.

- Então eu vou com a Ravena e a Ivone.- Diz May.

Ivone, Ravena e May descem as escadarias enquanto Aki, Dália e Giulia vão ver as rosas, o jardim ficava atrás do templo, dava para ver as pegadas de terra pela casa, para a sorte das meninas e o coração de Afrodite e talvez a vida do pobre Yuki, apenas uma parte estava destruída.

- Lembro de ter ouvido que Afrodite cultiva rosas venenosas... Ainda bem que o Yuki não chegou perto delas...- Diz Aki.

- Ele não tem culpa, é apenas um cachorro...- Diz Dália pegando algumas rosas quebradas.

- Essas rosas são lindas!- Diz Giulia.- Ai!- Diz ela espetando o dedo em um espinho.

- Giulia?- Aki se aproxima da outra para ver o ferimento.

- Estou bem...- Diz a italiana levando o dedo à boca.

Ivone, Ravena e May estavam perto da casa de Leão quando avistam o coliseu onde eles treinavam, apressando o passo chegam logo, e vêem Elle sentada em uma das arquibancadas e os Dourados treinando no meio da arena, estavam suados e com pouca roupa, alguns com regatas, outros sem camisa.

- Elle safada está vendo esses Deuses sozinha hein!- Diz May já preparando sua câmera.

- Na...Não é nada disso!- Diz a loira ficando vermelha.

- É brincadeira.- Ri Ravena.

- Cadê o Afrodite?- Pergunta Ivone olhando para a arena.

- Aconteceu algo?- Pergunta Elle.

- Bom, mais ou menos...- Diz Ravena.

Na arena, Shaka meditava em um canto, Mú lutava com Camus, Aioria com Shura, Milo, Máscara da Morte e Kanon corriam pela arena, Aldebaran socava um pilar, Saga e Aioros concentravam os cosmos e Afrodite estava em um canto secando o suor.

- Olha as meninas ali! Aposto que vieram nos ver!- Diz Kanon.

- IVYYYY!!!!- Milo trata logo de balançar os braços, fazendo todos olharem para elas, Ivone vira os olhos e fica de costas para ele.

- Você é um tapado escorpião!- Ri Máscara da Morte.

- Cala a boca!- Milo mostra a língua.

- Aconteceu algo meninas?- Diz Mú, aparecendo ao lado delas.

- AHHHHHHH!- Gritam todas de susto.- O que você é?- perguntam assustadas.

- Desculpem...- O ariano ri baixinho. - É que sou um lemuriano, faz parte dos poderes da minha raça.- Diz.

- Agora que reparei que você tem aquelas pintas estranhas iguais ao Shion...- Diz May. "Será que ele se teleporta também?", se pergunta.

- Poderia chamar o Afrodite?- Diz Ravena.

- Claro!- Após sumir por uns segundos, ele aparece com o pisicano ao seu lado.

- AHHHHHH!- Gritam todas novamente.

- Não faça isso!- Diz Ivone com as mãos no peito.

- Me desculpem novamente...- Diz Mú.

- Aconteceu algo?- Pergunta Afrodite preocupado.

- Bom... É...- Ravena não sabia como explicar.

- Não me assustem meninas! É com a Dália?- Pergunta Afrodite.

- Com ela não aconteceu nada, é com suas rosas.- Diz Ivone.

- Minhas rosas?- Pergunta Afrodite.

- É, um pequeno acidente...- Diz May.

- O cachorro da Relena parece ter "brincado" no seu jardim.- Diz a espanhola.

- Minhas rosas!!!!- Afrodite diz colocando a mão no peito.

- Não precisava ser tão direta Ivy...- Diz Elle, preocupada com a reação do pisciano.

- É que não adianta enrolar... Melhor ser direta logo.- Diz Ivone.

- Por Zeus! Tem rosas venenosas lá!!!- Diz Afrodite subindo as escadas correndo, as meninas se olham e fazem menção de correr atrás.

- Eu levo vocês!- Diz Mú.

- Sério? Parece divertido!- Sorri May.

- Errr... É seguro?- Pergunta Ravena.

- Não se preocupe, segurem-se em mim.- Diz o rapaz, fazendo as meninas se entreolharem novamente e segurarem no ariano, logo todas somem do coliseu.

- Aconteceu algo?- Pergunta Aioria vendo Mú teleportar as meninas, quase levando um soco de Shura.- Ei!- Diz desviando.

- Presta atenção na luta!- Diz o capricorniano.

- Vamos descansar um pouco! Parece que aconteceu algo... Afrodite subiu correndo, depois Mú sumiu com as meninas.- Diz Aioros.

- Melhor irmos ver...- Diz Saga.

Assim todos sobem as escadas até a casa de peixes, ao chegar, Afrodite vê Dália, Giulia e Aki replantando algumas rosas.

- Ufa... Não foram as venenosas...- Afrodite suspira aliviado.

Logo Mú aparece ao lado deles com as outras.

- Nunca mais quero fazer isso de novo!- Diz Ravena sentando na escada.

- Nem eu!- Diz Ivone meio tonta.

- Eu gostei...- Diz Elle.

- Quero ir de novo!- Diz May.

- O que aconteceu?- Pergunta Aioria ofegante.

- Nossa! Como você subiu essas escadas tão rápido?- Pergunta Giulia.

- Usei a velocidade da luz.- Diz Aioria, vendo as meninas com pontos de interrogação.- Esquece...- Diz.

- Não aconteceu nada de mais... Apenas algumas rosas destruídas...- Diz Máscara da Morte chegando em seguida.

- Como assim nada? São minhas preciosas rosas!- Diz Afrodite.

- Você é um fresco!- Diz o canceriano.

- E você um insensível!- Diz Afrodite, indo ajudar a replantar suas rosas.

- Concordo.- Diz Giulia.

- Ninguém perguntou sua metida!- Diz Máscara da Morte.

- Quem é metida?- Diz Giulia jogando um pouco de barro no outro.

- Sua...- Máscara da Morte fica irritado, mas recebe outro pedaço de barro na cara, esse de Aki, todos começam a rir.

- Isso não tem graça!- Bufa Máscara irritado.

- Pra mim teve!- Ri Milo, recebendo um olhar mortal deste.

Alguns ficaram para ajudar a ajeitar o jardim, outros foram para suas casas fazer o que tinham que fazer, os que ficaram foram Milo, que pentelhava Ivone, Mú, Aioria, Shura, Aldebaran e Aioros, fora as meninas, menos Ivone que estava meio longe por causa da alergia.

- Obrigado pessoal!- Diz Afrodite com um sorriso.- Entrem, vou preparar algo para beberem.- Diz.

- Hyaaaaaaa!- Todos ouvem um grito vindo dos fundos.

- Relena!- Preocupado, Aioria corre para ver o que era.

Os outros se entreolham e entram na casa de peixes, apenas Dália ficou no jardim olhando as rosas. Sentindo a falta da norueguesa, Afrodite vai ver ela no jardim.

- Não vai entrar? Está frio.- Diz Afrodite se aproximando.

- Já estava indo...- Diz a jovem.

- Algum problema?- Pergunta o cavaleiro.

- Não... Estava apenas pensando... Como suas rosas são bonitas.- Diz Dália.

Afrodite se aproxima, uma rosa azul aparece em suas mãos, ele sorri e entrega-a para a garota, se aproximando e dando um beijo no rosto da garota.

- Obrigado.- Diz baixinho ao pé do ouvido da jovem, que sente seu rosto esquentar.

oOo

Aioria chega ofegante até os fundos do décimo templo, estava preocupado, de repente algo molhado pula sobre ele...

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx

Mais um capítulo! Já viram que elas gostam de aprontar né? xD Mas a vida é assim, quanto mais confusão melhor! O que será que a Pure-Petit insana preparou para os próximos capítulos? Só minha beta sabe xD

Thnxs todos que lêem! Deixem reviews!!! xDDDD

bjnhos x333


	14. Planejando a Véspera de Natal

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles... Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

oOo

**Anzula- **Qualquer fic minha acaba em zueira xD(leva sapatada), não se preocupe que não deixarei ninguém fazer mal ao Yuki e a Miuki!

**Ikarus Sama- **Pois é né? Só o Shion para ter a paciência de Jó...xD Acho que alguns Cavaleiros deviam aprender com ele né? xD Não se preocupe que logo o Lúcifer aparece, acho que mais um 3 capítulo e ele vai dar o ar da graça dele xDDD

**Margarida- **Primeiramente e como sempre digo... Thnxs por betar minha fic, aturar meus erros e minha insanidade xD mas é por uma boa causa...u.u A May e o Shion são um casal muito fofo, divertidíssimo escrever com os dois! Acho que combinam perfeitamente!

**Angel Pink**- Coitado do Shion né? Acho que estou sendo muito malvada com ele, tadenho... ò.óv! Achou que o Mask mereceu tijolo? Acho que ele mereceu mais! xD Ele anda muito abusadinho...u.u xD

**Flor de Gelo- **Tadenho mesmo do Shion... Vou tentar me redmir com ele, é um dos que mais sofre comigo XDDDDD Nyaaaah! Acho que você acertou o que atropelou o Oria xD Vamos ver nesse capítulo!

**Krika Haruno- **O Dite teve que se segurar para não ter um treco xD Soltar a franga an frente da Dália não ia pegar bem...xD A Elle fica muito feliz em saber que tem uma fã, e eu também! Afinal, sou meio que mamãe dela xD (orgulhosa T-T)

**Tenshi Aburame- **Sim, sim, a Dália brava é uma cena quase impossível de se mentalizar...u.u Também achei que a cena do Dite e da Dália ficou fofa (metida) xDDD

**Carol Coldibeli- **Não se preocupe que ninguém vai fazer mal para o pobre Salém...u.u Acho que o pobre já sofreu demais fugindo pelo templo xD É, a Raven ia adorar o Mask de paciente! Gostou da rosa azul? É linda mesmo! Quero uma também!!!! x333

_**Aviso importante:**_

_Minha beta vai estar fora por 20 dias, isso significa, praticamente 20 dias sem arquivos betados, o que significa 20 dias sem postar xD Tenham paciência, que 20 dias passam rápido xD Praticamente esse vai ser o último ano da Pure-Petit como ficwritter, não como leitora, que vou adorar continuar participando e lendo, mas é que algo de força maior vai me impedir de continuar escrevendo, é algo pessoal e que esperava já faz um tempo, talvez eu consiga tempo para consiliar as coisas mas não é nada certo. Farei o máximo para continuar enquanto der, e não pensem que vão se livrar de mim, porque estarei na área! xDDDD_

_Bom, vamos ao capítulo!_

oOo

**Música deste capítulo: One of us, Joan Osborne (tá certo que ela fala sobre Deus ser um de nós, mas achei a cara do Gabriel, e como ele tá arrebentando neste capítulo...)**

oOo

-Waaaaaa!- Aioria cai de costas.

- Aioria! Está bem? Pára Yuki!!!- Relena tentava puxar o cachorro que lambia o leonino, estava todo ensaboado, deixando o rapaz ensopado também.

- Socorrooooo!!!!- O leonino estava desesperado.

- JÁ CHEGA YUKI!!!!!- Imediatamente o cachorro pára e se encolhe. - Está tudo bem?- Pergunta Relena preocupada.

Aioria estava todo ensaboado e molhado, além de descabelado e babado, fazendo a garota soltar um riso abafado.

- Me desculpa...- Diz tentando disfarçar o riso.

- Estou bem... Meio babado, mas bem...- Diz Aioria tirando a espuma e a baba do rosto.

- Tome, pode se enxugar com isso...- Relena entrega uma toalha, a garota também estava molhada.- Dá uma trabalheira dar banho neles.- Diz a garota guiando o cachorro até a bacia.

- Mas, coitado, com esse frio, até eu não iria querer tomar banho. - Diz Aioria.

- Eu tinha esquentado água, mas como ele não fica parado, a água acabou esfriando! - Diz Relena lavando Yuki.

- Vou buscar mais água quente- Se prontifica Aioria.

- Acho melhor você trocar de roupa primeiro, vai pegar uma gripe.- Diz a garota.

- Não se preocupem, sou um cavaleiro de ouro!- Diz o rapaz, fazendo pose.- Além do mais, acho que vou acabar me molhando de novo.- Completa, vendo Yuki se debatendo na bacia, espalhando água para todo lado.

Animadamente, Aioria e Relena "tentam" dar banho em Yuki, já que Miuki parecia ter se animado e pulava em cima de ambos.

oOo

Era Véspera de Natal, sendo uma Deusa não-cristã, ninguém no Santuário comemorava aquela data, o que deixava as meninas nada animadas, principalmente uma certa Giulia da vida que adorava uma baladinha.

- Que saco!- Bufa a italiana jogada no sofá.

- Calma Gi...- Dália tenta acalmar a garota, estava sentado no tapete felpudo ao lado de Relena, Aki, May e Elle que jogavam baralho, Ravena lia um livro sentada lateralmente num sofá, Ivone via uma revista deitada no sofá de três lugares.

- Também estou revoltada, o que custa comemorar o Natal?- Diz May.

- Talvez seja porque eles não sejam cristãos, não tem sentido para eles.- Diz Ravena sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Se eles não gostam, problema deles! Pelo menos podia deixar a gente se divertir um pouco!- Diz Giulia.

- E se a gente desse uma saidinha?- Pergunta Relena olhando para o relógio, marcavam 9 da noite.

- Sair? Pra onde?- Pergunta Aki jogando suas cartas.

- Sei lá, algum bar, deve ter algo nesse fim de mundo!- Giulia sorri se levantando, estava se animando.

- E se a gente perguntasse para os meninos?- Pergunta Elle.

- Acha que a Srta Kido deixaria a gente sair?- Pergunta Dália.

- Se ela não deixar, a gente sai escondido.- Sorri Relena.

- Não faria isso se fosse vocês.- Diz Ivone, que estava calada até o momento.

- Não seja sem graça Ivy! Vamos nos divertir!- Aki se levanta e vai até a lareira, esquentar as mãos.

- Não estou sendo sem graça, apenas vejo que vai dar problema.- Diz Ivone.

- Ivy tem razão, sair escondido não é boa idéia.- Diz Ravena, deixando o livro da mesinha e se espreguiçando.

- Vamos perguntar para ela então!- Diz May.- Vem comigo Gi!- A garota puxa Giulia.

- Elas não tem jeito...- Ivone balança a cabeça, Elle e Dália riem.

Saori estava em seu quarto lendo um livro com a luz fraca do abajur, vestia um pijama de seda azul claro com um robe por cima, os cabelos estavam presos em um coque e usava óculos sem armação e lente fina. Ela ouve batidas na porta.

- Entre- Diz a garota colocando os óculos na mesinha.

- Srta Kido...- May coloca a cabeça dentro do quarto.

- Sim?- Pergunta a Deusa curiosa.- Entrem meninas.- Diz abrindo a porta.

- Sabe o que é...- Começa May.

- A gente queria saber se podíamos ir em um bar hoje à noite.- Diz Giulia.

- Bar? Hoje à noite?- Saori estranha o pedido.

- É que é Véspera de Natal, sabe como é, temos o costume de comemorar essa data.- Diz May.

- Não sei... – Diz Saori.

- Não agüento mais ficar confinada aqui sem poder me divertir!- Diz Giulia.

- Eu entendo meninas, mas não acho que seja seguro...- Diz Saori.

- A gente podia levar alguns dos Cavaleiros!- Diz May.

- Acho melhor n...- Saori tenta terminar a frase.

- Acho uma ótima idéia!- Diz Gabriel aparecendo no canto da sala.

- Gabriel!- Repreende Saori.

- Valeu Gabriel!- May levanta os dedos em sinal de positivo, Giulia sorri para o anjo.

- Está bem, vocês venceram! Podem ir, mas levem alguns Cavaleiros...- Diz Saori após um longo suspiro.

- Valeu! Vou falar com as meninas!- May sai arrastando Giulia.

Assim que elas saem, Saori olha brava para o anjo, que faz cara de inocente.

- Está louco Gabriel?- Diz a jovem encarando Gabriel.

- Não. Apenas acho que elas merecem sair para se divertir, afinal, é Natal.- Diz o anjo.- Aliás, acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo.- Sorri divertido.

- Não sei como pode ficar tão tranqüilo com uma ameaça como Lúcifer à espreita!- Diz Saori dando as costas para o anjo e indo até a janela.

- Não acredito que aconteça nada de ruim essa noite... Aliás, acho que outra pessoa também devia aproveitar e relaxar um pouco...- Gabriel se aproxima da garota, lhe falando ao pé do ouvido.

- Não faça isso Gabriel...- Diz Saori encolhendo os ombros.

- Porque não?- O anjo vira a jovem, a fazendo encará-lo.

- Você sabe, já falamos sobre isso...- Diz a Deusa tentando virar o rosto.

- Já te disse que sou teimoso.- Gabriel sorri aproximando o rosto do dela, Saori sente seu coração acelerar e acaba fechando os olhos.

oOo

- Não acredito que eu tenho que ir! Ainda mais sendo frescura daquela zinha!- Resmunga um mau humorado Máscara da Morte.

- Odeio concordar com o Mask, mas não estou muito a fim de farra...- Diz Shaka, recebendo um olhar mortal do canceriano.

- Também não estou feliz...- Diz Camus arrumando a gola do casaco.

- Cala a boca siri!- Diz Aioria.

- Isso mesmo! Vamos aproveitar! Essa noite é só minha e da minha Ivone...- Diz Milo em tom sonhador.

- Desde quando ela é sua?- Pergunta Saga.

- Desde que cruzamos nossos olhos, eu sei que ela me ama!- Diz Milo.

- Coitado, tá precisando de um especialista, quem sabe a mina do meu mano não dê um jeito.- Diz Kanon se referindo à Ravena.

- A Ravena não é minha mina seu estúpido, de onde você tirou essa idéia idiota? Falando nisso, porque está indo?- Saga olhava feio para o irmão.

- Não seja chato irmãozinho... Acha que eu ia perder uma festa?- Kanon sorri arrumando o cabelo, Saga ignora.

- Mas elas estão demorando...- Diz Afrodite olhando para o relógio.

- Desde quando você se preocupa com tempo? Normalmente é o último a chegar.- Diz Aioria.

- Engraçadinho...- Afrodite mostra a língua para o outro.

- Falando nisso, onde está o Shion?- Pergunta Shaka.

- Não sei... Será que ele vai?- Diz Camus.

- Foram ordens da Saori, nós temos que ir.- Diz Shaka.

Shion andava apressadamente pelos corredores do templo, logo chega ao seu destino, dando leves batidas na porta.

- Droga...- Gabriel estava à milímetros dos lábios de Saori, resmungando baixinho ele vê a garota se afastar rubra.

- Entre.- Diz Saori se abanando.

- Atrapalhei algo?- Pergunta Shion vendo ambos vermelhos.

- Na..Não!- Saori responde.

- Ta quente aqui não...- Gabriel vai até a janela e abre o vidro.

- E... O que houve Shion?- Pergunta Athena.

- Ah sim... Queria saber de quem foi a idéia de termos que ir para aquele bar?- Pergunta o Grande Mestre.

- Minha, foi impossível convencê-las a não irem... Tive que tomar uma providência.- Diz Saori.

- Mas porque eu?- Shion estava indignado.

- Porque é o responsável pela Srta McGregor.- Diz a garota vendo Shion se preparar para falar algo.- E pare de reclamar feito um velho e vá se divertir!- Shion se assusta com aquelas palavras, Gabriel abafou um riso baixo. (**N/B:** Por que todo mundo chama o meu Shion de velho? Tadinho... **N/A: **Vai ver que é porque ele tem duzentos e tralálá anos de vida xD)

- Tudo bem... Com licença...- Sem graça, Shion sai do quarto.

oOo

- Desculpem a demora, estou atrasado?- Pergunta Shion arrumando sua gravata.- Já vi que não...- Diz ao ver os Dourados sentados nas escadarias.

- Ta gente, eu prometo que eu me arrumo mais rápido nas próximas vezes, é horrível esperar...- Afrodite girava uma rosa entre os dedos.

- Demoramos?- Pergunta Dália no começo da escada.

- Imagina...- Mask diz ironicamente.

- Podemos ir!- Diz Elle descendo as escadas.

- Porque estão com esses casacos longos?- Pergunta Aioria vendo as garotas com casacos tampando os pés.

- É porque além do frio, a nossa roupa é uma surpresa!- Diz Relena.

- Pena que a Ravena se recusou a vestir a mini saia...- Diz Aki triste.

- Estão malucas que eu ia vestir aquilo né? É muito indecente!- Diz a inglesa.

- Quis dizer sexy né?- Diz May.

- O que foi?- Pergunta Ivone vendo Milo ao seu lado.

- Queria que soubesse que vou te proteger a noite toda!- Diz Milo.

- Não precisa.- Diz seca.

- Vamos logo até descer todas essas escadas vai estar tarde!- Diz Saga impaciente.

- Ta louco que vou descer essas escadas de salto! Cadê o Mú?- Pergunta Giulia.

- Fresca...- Diz Máscara da Morte.

- Diz isso porque não está de salto!- Diz a italiana.

- Eu te carrego.- Diz Kanon.- Bom, acho que não foi uma boa idéia...- Diz ao receber um olhar mortal do italiano.

- Ah é! Shion é da mesma raça do Mú né? Pode nos teleportar?- Pergunta May.

- É...Err, acho que posso...- Diz Shion.

- Oba!- Aki ergue os braços.

- Esqueçam! Não vou fazer aquilo de novo!- Dizem Ravena e Ivone, se lembrando da última vez.

- Preferem descer as escadas de salto?- Pergunta Dália.

- Err... Bom, tá bom, venceram! Vamos logo!- Diz Ravena vencida.

Assim Shion teleporta todos até a entrada do Santuário, onde havia uma limousine esperando por eles, cortesia de Saori. Em cerca de meia hora estavam no centro da cidade, onde se podia ver muitos jovens nas ruas, assim como bares, boates e danceterias com as portas abertas e filas enormes.

- E aonde vamos?- Pergunta Elle.

- Preferem algo mais agitado ou calmo?- Pergunta Milo.

- Calmo!- Dizem Dália, Ravena, Elle e Ivone.

- Agitado!- Dizem May, Giulia, Aki e Relena.

- Empatou, e agora?- Pergunta a japonesa.

- Conheço um que tem dois ambiente, não é muito lotado, como conheço o dono do local, podemos entrar fácil.- Diz Milo.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx

Nyahoooo!!!! Mais um capítulo! Tive o maior trampo em escrever esse capítulo, já que é uma trabalheira correr o tempo...x.x Ta, eu é sou confusa xDDDDD Mas well, saiu! Novamente rolou um climinha entre Saori e Gabriel, santo Shion para atrapalhar...u.u

Aioria e Relena parece que estão se entendendo também...u.u Como sempre Mask e Giulia só nas farpas xD Os outros ainda não consegui pegar o clima, x.x. Ah sim, fiz o Milo de chiclete xD Vai fazer de tudo para ter a atenção da Ivone, mas vai levar muita sofrer muito até lá xDDDD Espero que não se importe mocinha Lollipop Cherry...^^...No próximo capítulos, o bar! Vou tentar focalizar os romances!Jya... bjnhos x33333

**Nota da beta: **Essa balada promete, mas... Shion, de gravata? Aposto que colocou terno também, né? Depois eu digo que não sei porque te chamam de velho...


	15. Balada I

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

oOo

Primeiramente... SORRY a ultra demora!!!! Tive váriooooos motivos e aléns xDDD (se estapeia), mas como quem é vivo sempre aparece, eis que postei a fic! Bom, agora que irei ficar um tempo sem trabalhar(um booooom tempo), acho que poderei colocar minha cachola para trampar... Motivo? Alguns já sabem, outros vão saber agora... Pure-Peit vai ser mamãe!!! Isso, essa criatura sem noção que vos escreve essa fic vai ter um baby!!!! (pula feliz) Estou no quarto mês indo para o quinto! Espero que meus neurônios funcionem...T-T É que ando muito preguiçosa...xD (leva sapatada), bom, chega de enrolar, vamos reponder as reviews...

Thnxs à todos que leem e a paciencia de ler as baboseiras que escrevo XD e Thnxs minha beta!!!

**Black Scorpio no Nyx-** Linda! Como disse, esse capítulo tem os seus pedidos, na verdade, como tinha dito, escrevi bem antes...xD Espero que esteja um pouco a seu gosto... Aliás, mande sugestões de como quer a relação do mask e da Giu depois desse episódio xDDD

**Krika Haruno-** Mask e Giu prometem abalar esse capítulo! Brigas? Isso já tá virando a rotina deles xD

**Tenshi Aburame- **Não se preocupe porque a Dália não está de mini saia x3 Aliás, acho que a roupa dela foi uma das mais fofas, Dália é fofa demais!

**Ikarus Sama-** A evolução do Mask x Giulia vai além do seu esperado xDDDD Não darei detalhes, irá descobrir mais abaixo xD Não digo ciúmes, é que Shion ainda é meio desconfiado em realção ao anjo e bom, ele quer proteger a bendita Athena xD

**anzula- **É sempre divertido atrapalhar na hora H xDDDDDD Leoninos e taurinos combinam? Acho que sim xD

**Carol Coldibeli- **Acho que nem a Saori resiste ao olhar do anjo xD Aliás, ela não resistou nem ao charme dele xD Santo anjo...Shion precisa "viver" um pouco né? Shion pode ter envelhecido nos anos e na emntalidade(um pouco talvez...xD), mas o corpenho é o de 18!

**teteka-chan- **Não precisa ter ciúmes mocinha... Finja que é um faz de conta! Quem manda Milo ser tão popluar... Confesso que nem eu resisto ao charme dele... Não se empolge Milo! xD Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic! E agradeço as reviews! A Stella é uma graça non?

Jya, reviews respondidas, vamos à fic!!!! Dá-lhe meninas!!!

oOo

Sugestão de trilha do capítulo: **Satisfaction, dos Rolling Stones **(Sim, porque ao menos uma das meninas vai ter bastante "satisfaction" ao fim do capítulo...)

oOo

O bar que Milo escolheu se chamava "Pallas" e ficava a beira mar, era um bar bonito freqüentado apenas por pessoas Vips, ou seja, nada de bêbado chato enchendo o saco, baderneiros ou pessoas sem classe. Assim como o escorpiano havia dito, entraram facilmente já que realmente parecia conhecer o dono do local. Logo na entrada havia um aquário com belos peixes coloridos, a luz era azulada e havia tubos com água borbulhante que mudavam de cor. O bar ficava no meio, com um balcão e algumas mesas, o lado direito ficava a pista de dança com luzes coloridas e do lado esquerdo um local mais sossegado com sofás e livros, a luz era fraca, porém, havia abajures particulares e a música ambiente era mais calma. Assim que entraram, todos foram levar os casacos nos armários.

Milo vestia uma calça jeans e camisa de seda vermelha com as mangas dobradas e os botões abertos, no pescoço uma tira de couro com um pingente de escorpião e sapato esportivo.

Máscara da Morte usava uma calça de couro preto e uma camiseta preta justa ao corpo, sapato de couro de bico fino, usava pulseiras de corrente.

Aioria usava uma calça jeans clara com uma camisa azul com listras verticais azul mais escuro, a gola estava erguida, as mangas dobradas e os primeiros botões abertos e sapatos esportivo marrom.

Camus vestia uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa de seda cor de petróleo, com as mangas dobradas, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e sapatos pretos.

Shaka vestia uma calça jeans e uma camisa de algodão branca com os botões da manga desabotoados e o primeiro botão aberto para não sufocar, os cabelos presos e um sapato mais esportivo marrom.

Saga usava uma camiseta pólo verde musgo mais justo ao corpo e uma calça social mais justa preto, cinto preto e sapato preto.

Kanon vestia uma calça jeans escura mais justa, uma regata preta e um colete vermelho por cima, sapato esportivo preto.

Afrodite vestia uma calça preta justa ao corpo, camisa branca com os botões das mangas abertas e um colete tipo de garçom por cima, cabelos presos e sapatos pretos.

Shion vestia terno... Com direito a gravata e tudo (**N/B: **só não me diga que é marrom**...**)(**N/A:** Não se preoucpe, Shion não chega a ser tão brega...xD (leva sapatada)).

- Pô Shion! Você ta muito brega!- Ri Milo e Aioria.

- Terno na balada? HuaHuaHuaHuaHua. Isso é do século passado! – Zombava Máscara da Morte.

- É que o Shion é do século passado, aliás, muitos séculos né!- Kanon não se agüentava.

Camus, Shaka e Saga balançam a cabeça negativamente.

- Como vocês são maldosos! Vem cá Shion, eu te ajudo...- Afrodite se aproxima tirando a gravata, abrindo alguns botões, e tirando a camisa de dentro da calça.- pronto, acho que melhorou...- Diz olhando para o resultado.

- Caraca...- Diz Aioria olhando para um canto, todos instintivamente olham para o mesmo lado, ficando de boca aberta, elas andavam em direção à eles saindo do banheiro, estavam vestidas e maquiadas para matar.

Ivone vestia um vestido da lacoste com gola pólo mais decotada na cor vermelha com detalhes azuis e as mangas mais bufantes, sapatilhas de plataforma vermelha com fitas enroladas pela perna, os cabelos presos em um coque alto com vários fios caindo pelas costas e contornado o rosto em cachos finos.

Aki vestia um vestido de tecido liso vermelho com estampas japonesas que lembravam um quimono com decote em V e mangas três quartos e largas, uma faixa grossa acima da cintura preta, na barra, nas mangas e na gola, meia arrastão e sapatos de boneca com fivelas, os cabelos estavam em um coque alto com fios soltos em volta do rosto e enfeitado com um palito japonês com flores vermelhas penduradas..

Dália vestia um vestido de tricô com lã grossa e branca, a barra era larga e o comprimento era nos joelhos, a gola alta e sem mangas, os botões tinham formato de rosas. Calçava botas brancas de salto, no pulso esquerdo uma pulseira feita de pêlo sintético branco com uma fita vermelha feito por Aki, os cabelos estavam presos em duas chiquinhas altas.

Ravena usava uma calça preta justa ao corpo, uma camisa branca dentro de um colete também justo ao corpo, a camisa tinha mangas largas e com babados e a gola alta. No pescoço uma fita preta, botas de salto agulha preta com a barra da calça dentro, os cabelos estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto com um topete meio alto.

Relena usava um vestido de tecido liso azul petróleo com a gola quadrada com bordados e mangas de princesa, meia calça preta e scarpin metálico da mesma cor do vestido, os cabelos estavam soltos e a franja jogada de lado, usava pulseiras de acrílico coloridas, uma corrente mais justa de platina com pedrinhas azuis combinando com o brinco do mesmo modelo.

May vestia um vestido de tecido preto, a parte de cima parecia uma camisa de gola alta com babados e mangas de princesa, a parte de baixo era cheia com camadas de véis, meia arrastão preta e sapatos de boneca preto com fivelas. Luvas curtas com renda nos punhos completavam o visual, os cabelos estavam presos em um coque desgrenhado e lateral com vários cachos soltos. (**N/B: **Não fui muito com a cara das luvas, não gosto, mas... É bem o jeitinho da May).

Giulia vestia uma saia jeans curta e esverdeada, uma blusa asa de morcego branca com os ombros de fora e asas de anjo desenhada com pedrinhas nas costas, por dentro uma camisete justa e preta, meias arrastão preta e botas bege de salto e franja, os cabelos estavam soltos pelas costas, usava brincos de argola dourada.

Elle vestia um vestido baby-doll na cor creme preso ao pescoço, frente única e balonê, botas de salto e cadarços na cor do vestido com pompons na ponta dos cadarços, os cabelos soltos e usava uma tiara fina prateada com pedrinhas brancas.

- Olá garotas...- Diz Kanon com um olhar nada descente.

- Ivy, está simplesmente linda...- Babava Milo, a garota nada responde, ficando apenas um pouco sem graça e tentando mostrar indiferença ao comentário.

- Adoro essa música!- Diz Giulia indo para a pista de dança. A música era "crush crush crush" do Paramore.

- Quer dançar?- Pergunta Afrodite para Dália estendendo a mão.

- Cl-a Claro...- A garota segurando a mão do rapaz e sendo conduzida para a pista de dança.

- Vamos dançar!- Relena puxa Aioria.

- Calma, calma!- Foi a única coisa que o leonino conseguiu dizer.

- Ficou bem nessa roupa!- Diz May para Shion com um sorriso, deixando o Grande Mestre sem graça.- Que tal dançar?- Diz.

- Ah... Não sei se...- Antes que pudesse responder algo, foi puxado.

- Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia dançar...- Diz Camus vendo a japonesa encará-lo.

- Deixa de ser chato, vamos!- Diz puxando o aquariano que vai com cara de vencido, Aki começou uma dança estranha, balançando apenas os braços, fazendo o outro rir.- Que foi? Nunca dançou para-para?- Pergunta com as mãos na cintura.

- É que é uma dança estranha...- Responde Camus.

- No Japão é a maior moda! Todos dançam! Tente, é fácil! Balance os braços no ritmo da música, na verdade é você quem faz o ritmo!- Diz Aki segurando os braços de Camus para guiá-lo.

Os outros estavam em uma mesinha perto do bar, bebendo e petiscando algumas coisas.

- Não vai dançar?- Shaka pergunta à Elle.

- Bom...- A loira diz pensativa.

- Ela vai sim, mas só se você for junto!- Ravena diz para o loiro.- Anda!- A inglesa dá um leve empurrão na amiga.

- Não sou bom em dança, na verdade sou péssimo.- Diz Shaka.

- Deu uma olhada na Aki? – Diz Ravena.- Andem!- Diz empurrando ambos para a pista.

- Me passa isso!- Shaka toma o copo de wisk das mãos de Saga e o copo de cerveja de Kanon.

- Ei!- Ambos nem tiveram tempo de reclamar, pois o loiro virou os dois copos, indo com Elle até a pista de dança.

- Shaka devia saber que não faz bem misturar duas bebidas diferentes...- Diz Ivone.

- Shaka não é de beber, vai ficar bêbado.- Diz Saga observando seu copo vazio.

- Quer dançar Ivy?- pergunta Milo.

- Claro, mas sozinha! Vem comigo Raven?- Pergunta a espanhola.

- Claro, até meninos!- Diz Ravena indo com a outra até o bar.

- Perdeu escorpião.- Máscara da Morte ri de lado.

- Cala a boca siri! E a sua garota que está dançando sozinha, logo vai estar cheia de marmanjo em volta!- Devolve Milo.

- Quem disse que aquela louca é algo minha! Quem disse que ligo se encher de idiotas em volta dela, ninguém é louco de chegar perto daquela maluca!!!- Diz Mask.

- Briga de artrópode...- Kanon balança a cabeça negativamente.

- Melhor ficar quieto ou sobra pra você... Vou pegar mais wisk.- Diz Saga indo até o bar.

- Vou com você!- Kanon vai atrás.

- Disse, olha só, tem um mauricinho perto da Giulia...- Provoca Milo, vendo um rapaz dançando com a garota.

- Nem adianta tentar...- Ao ver o rapaz tão colado de Giulia, subiu um calor em Mask, que logo crispou as mãos.

- Quem disse que não ligava?- Ri Milo.

- Hoje alguém vai se dar mal, e se não quiser ser você, é melhor fechar o bico...- Ameaça o canceriano.

- Já entendi...- Milo se cala, fazendo sinal de zíper na boca.

- Melhor assim. Acho que vou dançar.- Mask estrala os ombros e vai para a pista de dança.

Na pista tocava a música U+Ur Hands da Pink, o rapaz que estava perto de Giulia na verdade era qualquer enchendo o saco da garota que tentava ignorá-lo.

- Dança comigo boneca...- Dizia o rapaz, a italiana o ignorava dançando os seu ritmo, de olhos fechados e levantando os braços às vezes.

Máscara da Morte se aproxima disfarçadamente, dançando ao som da música, Giulia percebe a aproximação do outro e resolve provocar um pouco, se aproximando do rapaz.

- Acho que mudei de idéia.- Diz entrelaçando o rapaz pelo pescoço.

- Ótimo...- Diz passando as mãos pelas costas da jovem, deixando o Cavaleiro de Câncer fulo da vida.

- Melhor não encostar nela!- Diz Mask se aproximando.

- Qual é Mané? Sai fora que eu vi primeiro! Quem você pensa que é?- O rapaz tenta encarar.

- Eu sou o guarda costas dela!- Diz Mask.

O rapaz faz menção de sair dali ficando de costas, mas em seguida se vira para dar um soco, Máscara é mais rápido, segurando o punho do outro e apertando a mão, o rapaz sente os ossos da mão se despedaçarem.

- Eu mandei se mandar...- Rosna o cavaleiro vendo o outro se ajoelhar de dor.

Algumas pessoas que estavam em volta o olham assustadas, o rapaz logo some, resmungando algo que parecia uma ameaça. Mask arruma a gola e encara todo mundo, que assustados fingem que nada aconteceu.

- Guarda costas?- Giulia se aproxima com as mãos na cintura.

- Que foi? Não fui eu quem pedi!- Diz o cavaleiro.

- Nem eu!- Diz a garota dando as costas.

- Ei! E o "obrigado"?- Mask segura a garota pelo pulso.

- Pelo quê?- Giulia o olha irônica.

- Por ter se ajudado a se livrar daquele almofadinha.- Diz o rapaz.

- Não pedi sua ajuda! Estava até me divertindo.- A italiana vira o rosto.

- Está mentindo... Eu quero que me diga obrigado!- Mask a puxa para mais perto, a erguendo pelo braço e ficando à centímetros de distância.

- Quer o seu obrigado?- Pergunta Giulia observando os músculos do corpo do rapaz, era um grosso, ogro, mas não iria negar que ele chamava sua atenção desde o primeiro momento.

- Quero.- Diz o rapaz observando os lábios convidativos da jovem que lhe sorria maliciosa.

Após se encararem por um tempo, ela o puxa para um beijo ardente, Mask segurava sua cintura fina e ela se pendurava no pescoço do outro puxando levemente os cabelos da nuca.(**N/B: **Agora entenderam o motivo da música tema???).

- Meu Deus! A Giulia não perde tempo!- Diz Ivone que dançava por perto com Ravena ao seu lado.

- Que o diga... E você? Não vai dançar com o Milo? Quem sabe não acabem assim...- Diz a inglesa.

- Não sei... O Milo é um rapaz...- Ivone pensava no que dizer.

- Gato, sexy, um Deus Grego?- Ravena abre um sorriso.

- Ia dizer tapado, sem vergonha e tem cara de muito galinha!- A espanhola olha para o grego perto do bar.

- Pode até ser... Mas que ele ta caidinho por você ta...- Diz Ravena.

- Não sei, me parece mais do tipo que faz de tudo por uma conquista e depois sai fora... Já tive experiências péssimas com caras do tipo dele.- Diz Ivone se lembrando de coisas do passado.

- Que o Milo faz de tudo para chamar sua atenção ele faz, mas se ficar dando uma de durona para si mesma, outra leva ele...- A morena dava mais um aviso do que conselho, deixando Ivone pensativa.

O DJ trocou a música dançante por uma mais lenta, fazendo muitos saírem da pista à procura de um par, os que já tinham par continuaram na pista. Quando escutou a música lenta, Dália fez menção de sair da pista, mas Afrodite a segura pela mão.

- Dance comigo...- Diz olhando nos olhos claros da garota, Dália sorri tímida e assente com a cabeça.

O rapaz a puxa delicadamente para mais perto de si e Dália encosta a cabeça no peito largo do pisciano que a conduzia na dança, as luzes azuladas pairavam sobre os casais ao som de "This I Swear" do cantor Nick Lachey. Não se sabe se era o efeito do álcool do wisk que tomou de Saga, mas Shaka se sentia estranho, mais leve.

- Nunca dancei uma música lenta, me ensina?- Pergunta o loiro.

- Claro.- Diz Elle estranhando o jeito do rapaz que tinha o rosto levemente vermelho. "Ele não devia ter virado o copo de wisk...", pensa. – Tem certeza que nunca dançou?- Pergunta a loira ao ver o rapaz pegando o passo rápido.

- É você que ensina bem.- Sorri.

"Deve ser o efeito da bebida", pensa ao ouvir aquelas palavras que não tinham nada a ver com o cavaleiro.

- Cansaram de dançar?- Pergunta Kanon vendo Relena e Aioria se aproximando.

- A Rel queria beber algo e eu também! O que vai querer?- Pergunta Aioria secando o suor com uma toalha.

- Eu vou com você!- Relena pega uma toalha e vai atrás de Aioria.

- Estes dois estão se dando bem.- Comenta Saga.- Acho que vou ler um pouco.- Diz indo até a área com sofás.

Relena e Aioria se deram bem logo de cara, mas a relação deles ficou melhor depois do "banho" de Yuki, apesar de parecer um crianção, ela o achava bem interessante, lindo e másculo para dizer a verdade, ela observava o rapaz enquanto ele virava uma garrafa de água.

- O que foi?- Pergunta Aioria vendo os olhares da belga.

- Nada não, estava apenas pensativa... Puxa! Dançamos muito!- Diz Relena tomando sua água.

- Que tal uma segunda sessão!- Pergunta o leonino.

- Espera eu só me recuperar um pouco...- Diz a garota.

- Eu quero mais água!- Diz pegando a garrafa da garota e virando.

- Ei!- Relena se finge de brava, dando um leve tapa no ombro do outro, ambos riem.

Camus chega carregando Aki no colo.

- O que houve? Casamento?- Pergunta Milo.

- Não seja idiota.- Diz Camus.- É que a Srta Mikimoto teve uma câimbra e está com a panturrilha dolorida.- Diz por fim.

- Pode me chamar de Aki mesmo!- Diz a japonesa que parecia se divertir sendo carregada por um francês cheiroso.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx

Nyahoooo! Mais um capítulo!!! Hey hey hey!!!!

Não sei se existem lugares como o que eu descrevi, mas como essa fic é um faz de conta, abafem! xDDD

Rolaram alguns romances, bom a cena da Giulia e do Mask eu já imaginava algo parecido com o que eu escrevi desde o começo xDDDD É bem a cara deles...Espero que estejam gostando!

Bjnhos e não se esqueçam de deixar uma review!!! xD

**Nota da beta entrona, enrolona e sem noção de tempo ou espaço:**

Essa balada promete muito ainda, miga... Ai que emoção, será que tem beijo da May e do Shion logo? Hein? Hein???

Ah, por falar na May sabe o que pensei? Tipo, quando os anjos da morte se revelarem, vai ter um momento que as portadoras deles vão ficar más, não vai? Se sim, que tal a May ser chamada de Stella? É que, tipo, May é apelido e muito meigo, ela não vai gostar e vai querer ser chamada pelo primeiro nome, mais forte e imponente... Eu acho... Mó viagem...

**Nota da autora sem noção respondendo a beta:**

Gostei da idéia! Claro que as meinas irão ficar "más" mais para frente, algumas vão ficar até mais "atiradinhas" xDDD A Stella ganhou uma fã! Né teteka-chan? Acho que a mocinha teteka gostou do "forte e imponente" xDDDD


	16. Balada II

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

oOo

**Ikarus-Sama: **Pois é, os vivos sempre aparecem xDDDD Tava na hora da Giu dar um jeitinho no carrancudo não? XD Milo é um tapado sem vergonha! precisa levar patadas de vez em quando...u.u Se bem que acho que estou começando a ficar com dózinha, além de achar divertido xDDDD Ohohohohohohohohohoho! Na verdade, o Shaka é totalmente careta, assim como o Camus e o Shion, mas obrigados qualquer um vai! É por isso que gosto de OCC, posso qualquer coisa! HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua Ah sim! teteka-chan é uma fofa!

**Krika Haruno: **Oi linda! Sim, Kanon é um sem noção! xDDD Como disse ao Ikarus-Sama, tava na hora de Giu domar o carrancudo! É uma garota de atitude! Já estou pensando em um jeito de engatar o romance dos outros, e não só a May, mas as outras vão ficar totalmente do contrário quando ficarem más! Isso eu garanto! E não vai demorar muito, já que um pouco da confusçao começa nesse capítulo! Ih! Falei demais...^^"""

**Carol Coldibeli: **Tadenha!!!! Gripada? Espero que melhore logo! Odeio gripe, ainda mais com essa tal de gripe suína por aí! (medo) Meu baby já tem nome sim, se for menino vai ser Gabriel(não tem a ver com o Gabriel da fic, mas gosto desse nome), se for menina vai ser Jully(meu marido quem escolheu, acho esse nome lindo tbm!), por enquanto decidimos ter por aqui, já que o seguro cobre o parto, além de hospital e clínica para crianças ser de graça até os 12 anos(ajuda muito), mas com certeza vou para o Brasil! E meu baby vai ser bilingue! Vou ensinar português e japonês x3

Mas vamos responder a review que é o que interessa! xD Não entendo nada de bebidas ou a kistura deles(Pure-Petit é careta ao quadrado e hiper fraca à bebidas), mas ouvi falar que misturar dá um estrago...Ainda mais se a pessoa não está acostumada a beber...u.u É as meninas estão com tudo! Logo logo rola os romances! Por enquanto alguns, os outros já estou providenciando xD

**Black Scorpio no Nyx: **Linda! Suas sugestões e críticas são sempre bem vindas! Já que sou horrível em moda xDDDDD(leva sapatada), mande mais sugestões que serão de muita ajuda...u.u Resolvi deixar os capítulos curtos para não cansar muito...x3 Já tenho mais 4 capítulos esperando betagem! Estou um pouco produtiva esses dias...u.u

**Tenshi Aburame: **Linda! A Dália pe uma fofa! Espero que não esteja fazendo ela meiga demais...x.x Se bem que minha imagem dela é bem meiga! Claro que quando as meninas ficarem do mau, ela vai se mostrar mais forte! Todos terão o romance mais aprofundado daqui para frente, mas nem todos para não ficar muito diabético...u.u(Pure-Petit malvada).

**teteka-chan: **Nyahahahahahahahahahahaahaha! A May vai agarrar o carneiro verde sim! Mas mais para frente! Não fica com ciúmes não! E alías, Milo, o Camyu é muito cheiroso sim! É só olhar para ele! XD

oOo

_**Música tema: Last Night, P. Diddy e Keysha Cole** ( só porque é capítulo de balada e essa música tem tudo a ver com balada...)._

oOo

- Pode me colocar no chão, já passou.- Diz Aki vendo que Camus não parecia ter intenção de solta-la.

- Ah sim! Desculpe.- Diz o aquariano um pouco sem graça.

- Não vai dançar?- Pergunta Aki para Milo e Kanon.

- Bem que eu queria, mas a Ivy...- Choraminga Milo.

- Ta bom! Se eu dançar com você vai largar do meu pé?- Pergunta Ivone.

- Por hoje!- Milo abre um enorme sorriso, fazendo a espanhola virar os olhos.

Milo vai com Ivone para a pista de dança, mas ela não deixava o rapaz encostar a mão nela, o deixando meio triste.

- Acho que vou ler um pouco.- Diz Ravena se afastando do grupo.

Assim que se aproxima da área mais calma, vê Saga lendo um livro grosso, usava óculos de leitura, o que dava um ar mais culto e intelectual, um charme especial que só os homens mais maduros tinham, fazendo com que Ravena encostasse na parede e ficasse a admirá-lo. Saga ao se sentir observado volta os olhos azuis para a garota.

- Não sabia que gostava de ler.- Diz Ravena se aproximando.

- Não é só de treino que eu vivo.- Saga sorri tirando os óculos.

- Me desculpe senhor intelectual.- Brinca Ravena, sorrindo discretamente.

- Não sabia que sorria.- Saga devolve a brincadeira.

- Claro que sorrio, mas não é um dos meus atributos mais chamativos.- Diz a morena sentando no sofá ao lado de Saga.- Que livro está lendo? Huum, Biografia de Sigmund Freud...- Diz impressionada vendo a capa do livro que Saga lia.

- Gosta?- Pergunta Saga.

- Se gosto? Freud é um dos meus ídolos! Como estudante de psicanálise, leio muita coisa sobre ele.- Diz Ravena.

- Havia me esquecido desse detalhe.- Sorri Saga.- Queria saber se poderia me consultar com você.- Diz.

- Consultar? Mas por quê? É louco por acaso?- Diz Ravena.

- Não totalmente.- Diz Saga.- Mas é algo no meu passado que ainda me incomoda, e muito.- Diz com o olhar distante.

- Bom, quando quiser pode aparecer no meu quarto, tem até um divã!- Diz a morena indo ver algum livro na prateleira.

"Se ficar dando uma de difícil, outra leva ele...", as palavras de Ravena pairavam na mente de Ivone. Era impossível alguém resistir ao charme de Milo por muito tempo, a sempre séria e fechada espanhola não era exceção, por mais que tentasse fazer uma pose de durona, por dentro balançava a cada olhar, a cada palavra, a cada sorriso... Sem perceber, se aproximava cada vez mais do grego, acabando por encostar a cabeça no peito deste, fechando os olhos ao balanço da música, se deixando levar, Milo sorriu discretamente fechando seus olhos também, sentindo o perfume que os cabelos sedosos da garota exalavam. Por fim, a enlaçou pela cintura.

Embalados ao som da música romântica, Afrodite e Dália estavam abraçados, ela podia ouvir as batidas aceleradas do pisciano.

- Dança muito bem.- Diz Afrodite, se afastando um pouco e tirando uma mecha da franja que caía sobre os olhos da garota.

- Estudei dança clássica quando pequena e meus pais faziam bailes beneficentes, você também dança muito bem!- Diz Dália.

- É que me interesso por tudo que é relacionado à beleza e arte. E...- Diz Afrodite.

- E...?- Pergunta Dália curiosa.

- Você é linda.- Diz direto, fazendo com que Dália arregalasse os olhos. Afrodite sorri aproximando o rosto ao de Dália, encostando os lábios nos dela.

- O amor é lindo não?- Sorri May.

- O amor pode ser lindo, mas não podemos misturar missão com...- Shion ia dizer algo, mas recebe as orbes verdes sobre si.- O que foi? Disse algo errado?- Pergunta perdido naquele olhar. (**N/B:** E ainda pergunta????).

- Nada, apenas que às vezes realmente parece que tem 248 anos.- Diz a escocesa.

- O que quer dizer com isso?- Shion ergue uma sobrancelha.

- Pensa como um velho...- Diz direta, abrindo um sorriso em seguida, tirando uma foto da cara assustada dele com uma câmera portátil.

- De onde você tirou essa máquina?- O homem estava meio atordoado.

- Estava no bolso, é para emergências! Nunca se sabe onde terá fotos boas!- Diz marota.

- Engraçadinha, agora me passe essa câmera, não acho que a foto de agora seja uma foto boa.- Diz Shion tentando pegar a câmera de May.

- As inusitadas são as melhores!- May mostra a língua e tenta fugir, mas acaba trançando os pés, cairia de boca no chão se... Santo Shion não a tivesse segurado pela cintura, a puxando para perto de si, na ponta dos pés e com os olhos arregalados, May segurava os ombros largos de Shion que a segurava pela cintura, estava com a boca entreaberta pelo susto.

- O Shaka ta meio estranho né?- Observa Camus vendo o loiro abrir mais a camisa.

- Acho que foi as bebidas que ele misturou...- Diz Kanon.

- Acho que prefiro ele assim, normalmente parece que ele é meio sério demais...- Diz Aki apoiando a cabeça na mão enquanto fazia bolhinha no drink com o canudinho.

- Isso porque ele é sério demais... Mas não bate o nosso pingüim!- Diz Kanon dando leves batidas no ombro de Camus.

- Pingüim?- Aki olha para Camus e tenta conter o riso.

- É sério, quando se olha para ele, você tem a impressão de estar no pólo norte!- Kanon continua tirando com a cara do outro.

- Pior que eu percebi isso também! No dia em que ele foi me buscar na loja, fiquei com certo receio dele, também, ele me congela um copo no meio da lanchonete... Mas continuando, a viagem até a Grécia foi em silêncio...- Diz Aki.

- Ah! Cubo de gelo é um dos apelidos dele, além de Mr Freeze.- Diz Kanon.

- Querem para de falar mal dos outros quando essa pessoa está presente!- Camus olha feio para os dois.

- Disse! Disse!- Kanon finge sentir frio, fazendo Aki rir, Camus rola os olhos e vira o rosto.

- É brincadeira Camus...- Aki se sente um pouco mal, ia se levantar da cadeira, quando sente a panturrilha doer novamente, quase caiu se o aquariano não a amparasse mais do que rápido.

- Está tudo bem?- Pergunta Camus preocupado.

- Não está mais bravo?- Pergunta Aki com cara infantil.

- Não estou bravo, apenas um pouco cansado, festas e música barulhenta não faz meu tipo.- Diz dando um longo suspiro.

- Podemos ir até onde Saga e Ravena foram!- Diz Aki.

- E segurar vela do meu irmão?- Diz Kanon.

- Fique quieto Kanon, ou eu te congelo.- Ameaça Camus ajudando Aki a se levantar.

Elle estava mais que estranhando Shaka, que havia aberto mais a camisa à pouco tempo, não que estivesse incomodada, já que o corpo dele era de tirar o fôlego e até preferisse o loiro menos sério, mas ficava triste em saber que ele estava dessa maneira por causa da bebida.

- O que foi?- Pergunta Shaka.

- Nada, é que você está estranho...- Diz Elle.

- Estranho? Estou me sentindo meio tonto, mas acho que nada fora do normal.- Sorri o loiro.

- Melhor irmos sentar um pouco.- Diz a garota.

- Espera...- Diz Shaka a puxando pelo pulso e a beijando.

Era quase meia-noite quando algo estranho acontece, a marca de Elle, May, Ravena e Relena brilham, elas sentem a pele queimar nesse local, as fazendo desmaiar em seguida.

- Elle!- Shaka se assusta ao sentir o corpo da jovem ficar mole.

Shaka a segura no colo e vai até onde os outros estavam, Shion se encontrava na mesma situação, viu apenas a face de dor de May antes de ela desmaiar e quase escorregar de seus braços.

- A Elle também desmaiou?- Pergunta Shion ao encontrar o outro.

- Desmaiou, o que está acontecendo? A marca dela está brilhando...- Estranha o loiro ao ver a marca de May, indo conferir a de Elle que também brilhava.

Relena sente a cabeça rodar e acaba apoiando a cabeça no balcão do bar, seu corpo escorrega assim que ela desmaia indo ao chão.

- Rel!- Aioria acode a jovem.

Aki e Camus chegam ao local onde Saga e Ravena estavam, vendo a inglesa desmaiar levando alguns livros consigo, Saga se assusta e vai ver o que aconteceu.

- Ravena! Acorde!- Diz pegando o corpo da jovem nos braços, ao encostar na nuca sente sua mão queimar, ao afastar o cabelo do local vê que a marca da jovem brilhava.

Gabriel e Saori estavam observando o céu estrelado da varanda, a jovem Deusa vestia um blusão grosso e peludo, o anjo ao seu lado estava encostado no para peito. Ambos sentem uma força estranha explodir para em seguida sumir, Gabriel sabia de quem se tratava...

- Mikael...- Diz olhando para o horizonte assustado.

- O que foi isso?- Pergunta Saori assustada.

- Não pode ser...- Diz o anjo fechando a face.

- Gabriel, me diz que essa energia foi a de Lúcifer!- Pergunta a garota.

-... Não, foi Mikael, aconteceu algo com ele, preciso descobrir o que foi...- Diz Gabriel.

No bar era uma correria, a marca já não brilhava, mas elas ardiam em febre, se contorciam como se estivessem com convulsões. Os seguranças tentavam afastar os curiosos quando a ambulância chegou, as levando para o hospital mais próximo, onde foram sedadas e levadas para os quartos para observação.

- O que será que aconteceu?- Ivone estava pensativa.

- Elas vão ficar bem né?- Pergunta Dália que estava abraçada à Afrodite.

- Isso não está me cheirando bem...- Diz Giulia.

- Será que Lúcifer tem algo a ver?- Pergunta Aki.

- Não sei... Mas pelo que Gabriel disse, ele não poderia se libertar se não tivesse as quatro reunidas e vocês 4 mortas.- Diz Saga.

- Vou ligar para a Saori.- Diz Shion indo para fora do hospital.

- _Shion? Aconteceu algo? Senti uma força estranha..._- Diz Athena preocupada.

- May, Ravena, Elle e Relena desmaiaram sem motivos, a marca delas estavam brilhando estranhamente...- Diz Shion.

- _Onde estão?_- Pergunta Saori.

- No hospital, estão sedadas, tem alguma idéia do que esteja acontecendo?- Pergunta Shion.

- Mikael, aconteceu algo ruim com ele...- Diz Gabriel aparecendo atrás de Shion.

- Mikael?- Shion abaixa o celular e encara o anjo.

- Mikael é um dos quatro Arcanjos, ele, sendo o mais poderoso, foi encarregado de vigiar o_ hospedeiro_.- Diz Gabriel.

- Hospedeiro?- Pergunta Afrodite.

- Tem algo que não sabemos?- Saga encara o anjo sério, Gabriel abaixa o rosto e dá um longo suspiro.

- Tem sim...- Diz voltando os olhos azuis claros para os outros.- Não contei nada antes porque achei que estivesse tudo sobre controle e...- Gabriel não teve tempo de terminar, pois sentiu algo lhe puxar pela gola.

- Tudo sobre controle? Com quem você pensa que está lidando? Já lutamos contra Lúcifer uma vez, sabemos mais do que qualquer um do perigo que ele representa!- Shion estava ao ponto de socar o anjo.

- Pare Shion!- Diz Giulia tentando segurar o ariano.- Não se deve levantar a mão para um anjo, é pecado!- Diz a italiana.

- Não sou cristão, então não há nada de errado.- Diz Shion.

- Sei que está preocupada com a May, mas violência não leva a nada!- Diz Aki.

- Aki tem razão, também quero quebrar a cara dele, mas assim não iremos resolver nada!- Diz Saga, Shion afrouxa o punho e solta o anjo, o empurrando para em seguida cair sentado no chão, apoiando as mãos no rosto.

- Vai ficar tudo bem...- Dália vai ao lado de Shion tentar consolá-lo.

- Agora diga o que sabe anjo, antes que eu resolva te arrebentar, e ninguém irá me segurar!- Diz Mask.

- Já disse sem violência!- Aki levanta um pouco a voz, assustando os outros.

- Quem é esse hospedeiro?- Pergunta Ivone que estava quieta até o momento.

- Não sei ao certo, era a missão de Mikael, pelo que sei é um jovem que nasceu à cerca de 18 anos atrás, portando parte da alma de Lúcifer, talvez por esse motivo, vocês o tenham vencido, pois se Lúcifer estivesse com todo o seu poder, não haveria quem o segurasse...- Diz Gabriel.

- Se esse jovem é tão perigoso assim, porque o mantiveram vivo?- Pergunta Aioria.

- Por mais que esse jovem possua parte da alma de Lúcifer, ele não é Lúcifer, não podemos simplesmente eliminar um ser inocente.- Diz Gabriel.- Mikael tinha a missão de protegê-lo e Raphael tinha a missão de manter as três fiéis longe do hospedeiro, mas parece que elas estão mais fortes do que antes...- Diz o anjo.

- Quem são essas três fiéis?- Pergunta Camus.

- Eram anjos, mas seduzidas por Lúcifer, seguiram ele em seu plano de dominar o mundo, quando ele perdeu foram banidas e seladas, mas parece que algo as libertou. Preciso apenas saber se essa força tem algo a ver com o hospedeiro...- Diz Gabriel.- O estranho é que não sinto nenhuma força maligna por perto... Não sei bem ao certo o porquê... Vou até onde está Mikael ver o que aconteceu, tomem cuidado, não sabemos o que está acontecendo...- Diz o anjo, desaparecendo.

- O estado delas se estabilizou, podem vê-las.- Diz uma enfermeira.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx

Nyahoooo!!!! Confusão? Eu sei, sou boa nisso xD (leva sapatada)... Novamente mais romance no ar!!!! Além de mais uma descoberta, o hospedeiro de Lúcifer que vocês conhecerão no próximo capítulo que será um solo sobre ele. Além de ter a presença das três jovens de quem Gabriel disse...

Well, é isso!

Bjnhos x3

**Nota da beta roendo as unhas de nervoso:** Kd o beijo da May e do Shion? Que coisa, fiquei esperando, esperando, o bonde passou, o trem também e eu não vi nada...

**Nota da escritora malvada: **Sou má não sou? HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua (leva sapatada) Não se preocupe que todas terão vez, talvez nesse, no outro, no outro ou talvez no outro xD (leva outra sapatada) T-T


	17. Diego

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

oOo

**Ikarus-Sama: **Nem eu mesma acredito que fiz o Shaka ficar bêbado xDDDD Naõ se preocupe que o Milo vai sofrer amis um pouco xDDDDD Pra ver, a preocupação do Shion faz o homem virar bicho X.x Será que é a armadura de ouro que faz as mulheres desmaiarem? xDDD Agora curta o capítulo do Diego! Não sei se ficou bom, mas me esforcei x3

**Tenshi Aburame: **Sim, a maioria já estão no maior love xDDDD E viva o amor!!! Sou malvada não? Mionha beta quer me estrangular porque nos próximos tbm não tem beijim entre o Shion e a May xDDD mas paciência...u.u O beijo deles já está escrito xD

**Krika haruno: **Nyaaah! O beijo da Elle e do Shaka ainda vai demorar um pouco...u.u Além do Shaka ser certinho demais, a Elle é indecisa tbm xDDDD Acho que é só trancar os dois num quarto que logo se resolvem...u.u A confusão com as ex anjas começam nesse capítulo!!!!

**Carol Coldibeli: **Não se preocupe que meu filhote vai ser inteligente e vai desde de pequininho falar mais de duas linguas...u.u Vai ser diferente da mamãe aqui que mal fala o português correto xDDDD Só as loucas iriam resistir ao Milo, aliás, a qualquer um deles!!!! Não se preocupe que logo a Ravena e o Saga vão se arranjar xD Já escrevi a cena x3(melhor não adiantar muito clima de suspense é melhor xDDDD) Gabriel fez mal em esconder, mas Shion exagerou também... Também vou agarrar esse anjo que é lindo demais(se achando por ter criado um anjo quase perteito)

**Margarida: **Beta querida!!!!! Thnxs por arrumar as coisas toscas que escrevo! Eu me divirto com essa fic!!!! Adoro todos os casais e espero poder dividir a atenção entre eles! Mas devo confessar que escrever com a May e o Shion é divertido demais xDDDD

**teteka-chan:** Gostei do cordeiro de lã verde xDDDD bem a cara do Shion! Shaka ficou apenas um pouquinho alegre...u.u Se ficasse bêbado seria igual ao Milo sóbrio xDDDD

oOo

_Novos personagens na área! Uma homenagem para quatro pessoas que sempre mandam reviews para a fic sem participar dela! Ikarus-Sama como Diego-Lúcifer, Krika Haruno como Ashanti, Angel Pink como Sanya(peguei a personagem da fic Bleeding Love) e Flor de gelo como Lucy(uma homenagem ao seu nome: Luciane). Serão inimigos e não terão uma participação muito longa, mas serão importantes, principalmente o Lúcifer que resolveu dar as caras xD A partedo baile de Natal acontece no mesmo momento em que as meninas vão para o bar comemorar no Natal. _

oOo

**Guilty- Anna Tsuchiya(tema do filme Resident Evil Degeneration)**

oOo

_**17 anos atrás em algum lugar de Roma, Itália...**_

Os raios cortavam o céu naquela noite chuvosa, um padre de meia idade andava apressadamente em meio à tempestade parando em frente à uma mansão, verificando o número da casa. Toca a campainha duas vezes, mas nenhum sinal de alguém ir atender, ainda eram 8 h da noite, fazendo o sinal da cruz ele vira a maçaneta. A porta estava aberta, tirando o chapéu e o sobretudo encharcado ele entra na casa, ele ouve um fraco choro vindo do segundo andar.

- Olá?- Pergunta subindo devagar as escadas de madeira que rangiam a cada passo.

Logo estava em frente à uma porta semi aberta, dentro havia a fraca iluminação de uma vela e o choro da criança, fazendo novamente o sinal da cruz e pegando um terço, o padre empurra a porta, mas o que viu quase o fez vomitar. Havia pelo menos 5 cadáveres no local, uma mulher sobre a cama, certamente a mãe, dois homens no chão, um parecia ser o pai, o outro um empregado, depois duas mulheres, uma parteira e sua ajudante, ensangüentado sobre o lençol, um pequeno bebê que chorava de frio.

- Dio Santo...- O padre tapa o rosto com um lenço e se aproxima da cama, os cadáveres tinham a expressão de sofrimento e pânico, o que será que aconteceu ali, o celular em seu bolso toca. – Alô?- Diz.

- _Padre Mario? Aqui é o Arcebispo Mendonça, achou a criança?- _Pergunta uma voz grave.

- Sim, estou no quarto.- Responde o padre.

- _E então?- _Pergunta Mendonça.

- Estão todos mortos, menos a criança.- Diz Mario com pesar.

- _Essa criança realmente é o hospedeiro de Lúcifer... Acabe com ele e incendeie a casa.- _Ordena o Arcebispo.

- É apenas uma criança!- Diz o padre.

- _Não é uma criança comum! É o mal! Não deixe se enganar pela aparência frágil, deve acabar com o mal antes que seja tarde demais!- _Diz Mendonça.

- Sim senhor...- O padre desliga o celular e suspira, realmente a criança parecia estar envolta em uma aura negra, podia sentir a energia ruim vindo dela, mas mesmo assim era apenas uma criança...- Dio... Me perdoe!- Diz retirando uma adaga do bolso e começa a rezar enquanto se aproxima da cama.

Outro raio corta a noite iluminando o quarto, engolindo seco ele observa o pobre garotinho que chorava de frio, fechando os olhos ergue a adaga, outro raio corta a noite.

- Não faça isso...- Uma voz calma e ao mesmo tempo imponente vinha de um canto escuro do quarto.

- Quem está ai?- Mario se vira para a voz, ele arregala os olhos e solta a adaga, o som metálico do objeto frio em contato com o chão ecoa pelo local.- Não é possível...- Diz assustado.

- Não tema padre, deve imaginar quem eu seja, mas acho que devo me apresentar, sou um dos Arcanjos, Mikael.- Diz o anjo de cabelos lisos e longos da cor do fogo, a franja caía sobre os olhos tristes e da mesma cor dos cabelos, ostentava majestosas asas brancas.

- Arcanjo Mikael? Se está aqui, significa que...- Diz o padre olhando para o bebê que havia parado de chorar.

- Sim. Esta criança tem salvação. – O anjo se aproxima da criança, a cobrindo com um chalé, quando sua mão toca na criança o anjo faz uma careta de dor, havia se queimado.- Meu Senhor quer que proteja esse bebê... Em hipótese alguma deve deixar que o levem, tome, esse rosário irá protegê-lo, não o deixe nunca retirar ele do pulso!- Mikael entrega o rosário de madeira.

- Se essa é a vontade de Deus, irei cumprir.- Diz o padre pegando o rosário e colocando no pulso do bebê, em seguida pega a criança no colo que boceja cansada.

- Obrigado padre... Agora vá! Até em breve...- O anjo se despede com uma reverência.

Assim que Mario sai pelos portões de ferro, a casa misteriosamente se incendeia, assustado, o padre volta para o Vaticano.

- Não se preocupe pequeno, irei protegê-lo com minha vida, de hoje em diante será meu filho, Diego...- O padre sorri ninando o bebê.

_**Tempos atuais...**_

Um jovem de cabelos castanhos e curtos andava apressadamente, usava um agasalho verde escura e calça jeans, os cabelos bagunçados e óculos de armação grossa, de cara se via que era um rapaz reservado, tímido e inteligente, em suas mão uma pasta de couro em uma bolsa lateral.

- Cheguei pai!- Diz o jovem entrando na casa ao sul do Vaticano.

- Diego, onde esteve?- Pergunta o senhor já de idade. Padre Mario desobedecendo as ordens da igreja, cria Diego como seu filho, o rapaz não sabe de sua história, achando ser um garoto que teve seus pais mortos por uma praga.

- Pintando, olhe!- Diz tirando um papel cartão de dentro da pasta, era uma igreja desenhada com grafite.

- Que bonito!- Diz pegando seus óculos de leitura.- Como foi na escola?- Pergunta indo para a cozinha pegar chá e biscoitos.

- Normal.- Diz o rapaz indo até a mesa dando um longo suspiro.

- Aconteceu algo?- Pergunta Mario.

- Nada demais, estou apenas cansado, a loja estava cheia... Vou para meu quarto.- Diz pegando suas coisas e subindo para o segundo andar.

Diego Di-Matteo já era um jovem de 17 anos, logo seria seu aniversário, o estudante de arte trabalhava como balconista em uma lanchonete e à noite limpando prédios, tudo isso para poder pagar os estudos e ajudar nas despesas da casa, já que padre Mario já tinha uma idade avançada. Depois de um relaxante banho, ele vai até a janela, onde se podia ver o sol se por atrás do morro.

- Amália...- Diz com um suspiro, se jogando na cama.

O rapaz gostava de uma colega de faculdade, soube que ela estava noiva, seu coração se partiu em mil pedaços, ela o via apenas como um bom amigo, conselheiro... Quem sabe se ele fosse mais atraente ou rico...

Depois de jantar uma sopa feita pelo padre, Diego vai para a cama cedo, mais alguns dias e seria o Natal, havia se prontificado a ajudar a igreja com os afazeres da ceia beneficente.

A noite estava tranqüila, ninguém percebia que sombras se moviam agilmente pela rua, logo param em frente a casa de Diego, eram três pessoas com os rostos cobertos por um capuz preto, não eram altas e pela maneira que se movimentavam, dava para perceber que se tratavam de mulheres.

- Então é aqui que aquele anjo idiota escondeu nosso Mestre?- Pergunta a sombra da esquerda.

- Parece que sim ...- Diz a da direita.

- O que faremos?- Pergunta a do meio.

- Esperamos até a Véspera de Natal...- Diz a da direita.

- Porque Véspera de natal?- Estranha a do meio.

- Porque todos estarão ocupados com aquela merda de Ceia, é o momento ideal.- Responde.

- Ótima idéia... Seria um bom presente de aniversário para "ele"...- Diz a da esquerda se referindo à Cristo de forma irônica.

Enquanto isso Diego rolava em sua cama, ouvia vozes o chamando, uma voz melodiosa e que ao mesmo tempo lhe dava medo, via apenas uma silhueta ostentando asas negras. Com um pulo Diego acorda, respirando com dificuldade ele toma vai até a janela observar a lua, sentia uma dor no pulso, ao olhar para o local, havia uma marca de queimadura provocada pelo rosário em sua pele, teve vontade de jogar o objeto longe, mas se lembra das palavras de seu pai de que nunca deveria tirar ele, era algo que não entendia ao certo, mas sentia como se o protegesse de algo terrível.

Assim como todos os anos, seu aniversário foi um dia chuvoso, nada de festas já que Diego não tinha muitos amigos, mas ganhou um pincel novo de seu pai.

Era Véspera de Natal, o salão alugado para a Ceia beneficente estava cheia, desde cedo muitos voluntários ajudam na arrumação, Diego era um deles.

- Diego é um bom rapaz. Tem um coração de ouro, tenho orgulho de você Mario, criando um menino abandonado.- Sorri o Arcebispo, já beirando os 90 anos.

Mario nada diz, se o Vaticano soubesse que Diego era o hospedeiro de Lúcifer, e que já estava com seus 18 anos. Se não fosse o rosário que Mikael deu para o padre, a essa altura, o rapaz já estaria possuído.

Era noite, o salão estava cheio, todos sorria, e bebiam, Diego vê Amália chegando com seu suposto noivo, filho de um empresário italiano e modelo internacional, com tantas mulheres porque sua Amália? Triste, ele vai para a varanda, se apoiando no para-peito, ele sente uma presença estranha. O rapaz vestia um terno preto, camisa branca com direito à gravata, os cabelos estavam jogado para o lado com gel e usava seus óculos.

- Quem está aí?- Pergunta o rapaz, virando para encarar três pessoas encapuzadas.

- Mestre...- Dizem as três se ajoelhando.

- ... Quem são vocês?- Diego não entendia nada, as três sombras tiram o capuz, eram três jovens garotas.

- Meu nome é Ashanti.- Diz uma jovem de olhos melancólicos, pele morena de sol, seus cabelos eram longos, negros e ondulados, com uma franja lateral na altura do nariz, cobrindo parte dos olhos que eram dourados, possuía lábios vermelhos e carnudos, seus traços eram delicados. Vestia um vestido preto longo, a parte de cima parecia uma camisa em estilo francês, com mangas bufantes, a parte de baixo era esvoaçante e feita de retalhos, por cima da camisa um corpete de couro preto.

- Sou Sanya.- Diz friamente uma jovem de cabelos negros, lisos e longos, olhos felinos e verde esmeralda, os lábios eram finos e vermelhos, sua pele era muito pálida. Vestia um macacão de couro justo ao corpo, de decote em V e mangas curtas, por dentro uma camisa de gola alta e mangas bufantes na cor branca e bota de salto agulha.

- E eu sou Lucy.- Sorri ironicamente a ultima delas, era a menor, de pele clara e cabelos longos, lisos e prateados, a franja longa caia sobre o olho direito, o olho à mostra era vermelho, de rosto delicado e lábios grossos, vestia uma camisa em estilo francês branca, com um colete parecido com os que os garçons usam com babados e fitas nas costas e um vestido esvoaçante e curto, uma bota plataforma e meias listradas.

- O...O querem?- Pergunta Diego dando passos para trás, batendo as costas na parede.

Ashanti sorri e com um movimento das mãos, a porta da varanda se tranca e a cortina é solta, dessa maneira, quem estava dentro do salão não ia perceber a movimentação do lado de fora. Lucy com um movimento, a faz ficar paralisado, com outro movimento Diego sente seu corpo se levantar do chão.

- Não brinque Lucy!- Diz Sanya, recebendo um olhar feio da outra que faz o corpo do rapaz tocar o chão novamente. – Temos uma missão, é hoje que teremos Lúcifer entre nós.- Diz a garota se aproximando do rapaz.

- Não se eu puder impedir!- Uma luz faz com que as três jovens caiam no chão.

- Mikael...- As três rangem os dentes.

- Deveria desconfiar que iriam aprontar algo! – Diz Mikael pousando suavemente no pára-peito, o vento balançava os fios ruivos.

- Acha quer pode nos impedir sozinho?- Lucy sorri de lado, se levantando, uma luz negra brilhava em suas mãos.

- Posso tentar...- O anjo diz sério, uma luz branca brilhava em suas mãos.

- Idiota, quer enfrentar nós três ao mesmo tempo?- Diz Sanya.

- Anjos são estúpidos.- Diz Ashanti.

As três avançam sobre Mikael ao mesmo tempo, Ashanti ataca primeiro, cruzando os braços diante do corpo ele consegue se proteger, mas Sanya vinha pelo outro lado, o anjo empurra Ashanti e pula para se desviar do golpe da outra, mas recebe o golpe de Lucy por trás, caindo de cara no chão.

- Acha que pode com a gente?- Pergunta Sanya pisando nas costas do anjo.

- Devia ser mais cuidadoso...- Lucy se abaixa em frente à ele e puxa seus cabelos, o fazendo encará-la.- Ashanti...- A garota apenas olha para a outra que entende o recado e se aproxima de Diego.

- Perdeu o jogo...- Diz Ashanti pegando o pulso de Diego e se preparando para tirar o rosário.

- Ainda não!- O corpo do anjo brilha intensamente, fazendo Lucy e Sanya serem lançadas para longe.- Não permitirei isso!- Mikael lança uma bola de luz em Ashanti, que cai de costas ao sentir o golpe, o que o anjo não esperava era que com isso o rosário que a garota segurava se partisse.

Os olhos de Diego perdem o brilho e ele cai de cara no chão frio, trovões começavam a se formar no céu, uma luz negra emanava do corpo do jovem que começa a flutuar, o fazendo ficar de pé com os olhos fechados.

- Perdeu anjo...- Sorri Lucy.

- Não... Desculpe Diego, mas não tenho outra alternativa...- Mikael pega uma adaga e se prepara para atacar o rapaz, quando estava próximo de atingir seu coração, Diego abre os olhos e sorri de lado, a luz negra que emanava de seu corpo faz o anjo voar para longe e sumir.

- Mestre...- As três garotas se ajoelham novamente.

- Como é bom me sentir livre!- Diz Diego fechando os olhos e abrindo os braços.- Feliz Aniversário...- Sorri irônico ao ouvir as badaladas do relógio indicando que já era Natal.

O rapaz se aproxima da janela e vê seu reflexo no vidro, fazendo um careta de asco em seguida. Ele bagunça os cabelos, o deixando arrepiados, quebra o óculos e tira a gravata, abrindo os primeiros botões, deixando o peito à mostra.

- Muito melhor... -Diz abrindo as portas com as duas mãos e caminhando com um porte altivo.

- Diego?- Mario estranha o jeito do rapaz.

Ele se aproxima de Amália que estava com seu noivo, a puxando pelo braço e lhe dando um beijo ardente, todos a sua volta se assustam.

- Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo com minha noiva?- Diz o noivo de Amália, tentando separar os dois.

- Acha que é páreo para mim? Humanos me dão asco.- Diz com olhar superior, torcendo o braço do rapaz.

- Di..Diego? O que aconteceu com você?- Pergunta Amália assustada.

- Dei uma melhorada, não gosta de mim assim? Mais forte, mais bonito.- Diz puxando o rosto dela para mais um beijo.

- Não!- Amália o empurra.- Não é o Diego que conheço!- Diz o olhando triste.

- Acha que ligo? Posso conseguir quem eu desejar.- Diz dando as costas com um sorriso cínico.- Vamos!- Diz para as três jovens que o seguem.

- Diego! O que aconteceu com você?- Pergunta Mario se aproximando.

- Padre Mario... Você falhou...- Diz o rapaz com um sorriso irônico.

- Lúcifer...- O padre se assusta.

- Sim, o próprio!- Diz abrindo os braços.

- Deixe o meu Diego em paz!- Diz puxando o rapaz pela gola.

- Humanos são idiotas.- Diz virando os olhos e levantando o padre pela gola. "_Deixe ele em paz!_", diz uma voz dentro de sua mente. – Porque meu hospedeiro tinha que ser esse idiota sentimental? Como queira... Deixo você vivo só dessa vez, mas se cruzar meu caminho de novo, não vou ouvir esse mosquito que está na minha cabeça.- Diz ameaçadoramente, soltando o padre e o lançando longe. Todos estavam horrorizados com as ações do jovem que a pouco era tão doce e gentil.

Diego sai do salão junto com Ashanti, Sanya e Lucy, assim que saem para a rua, ele olha para o céu e se molha com a chuva fria.

- Você perdeu!!!- Diz apontando para o céu e dando uma gargalhada.- Agora só preciso encontrar minhas princesas...- Diz com um sorriso.

- Temos idéia de onde elas estejam...- Diz Sanya.

- Ótimo, vamos para lá!- Diz Diego.

Logo uma limousine negra pára na frente deles, os quatro entram e somem na noite.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx

Nyahoooo!!!! O que acharam dos novos personagens? Diego mudou da água para o vinho, prefiro ele mau xD

bjnhos x33333


	18. O pior já passou

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

oOo

**Ikarus-Sama:** Gostou do Diego? Prefiro o malvadão xDDDDD Um futuro romance com a Amália? Tudo é possível! Se você quiser que eles tenham algo... na verdade, isso me deu idéias!!!!! xDDDDDD Mikael não morreu não! Mas como ficou muito debilitado(Lúcifer é over phoda...xD), ele vai ficar alguns capítulos fora do ar xD

**Carol Coldibeli: **Não fala isso que fico metida XDDDD Mas acho que tenho a imaginação fértil demais quando se trata de ikemens(homens bonitos) xDDDDDD Também sou mais o Diego malvadão! Deu um brilho à mais x3

**Tenshi Aburame: **O Diego bonzinho não é tão ruim assim... Mas gosto dos malvadões x3333

**Krika Haruno: **Essas meninas irão dar realmente muito trabalho para todos! Logo logo elas entram em ação novamente! Bom, posso acabar mudando e não matando elas... Vou ficar com dó de dar um fim trágico à elas...T-T Se tiver alguma idéia de como elas devem terminar, estou à ouvidos XDDDD

**teteka-chan: **Diego ficou phoda né? XDDDD Estou escrevendo aquela fic que te prometi! Tá no comecinho ainda... Vou ver se consigo terminar rápido! xD

oOo

**Betado por Margarida(_Sempre esqueço de escrever... Sorry beta querida!_)**

oOo

**Música tema do capítulo: **_"Ring on fire",_Jhonny Cash e June Carter (essa música é uma das mais lindas que já ouvi em minha vida...).

oOo

- Por aqui.- A enfermeira os levam até onde as meninas estavam, ainda inconscientes, mas com a face mais serena.

- Qual o diagnóstico?- Pergunta Shion preocupado com a resposta.

- Talvez algo que elas tenham comido ou bebido, é estranho mas os exames não revelaram nada de anormal... Amanhã elas podem receber alta caso a febre não volte, mas aconselho a procurarem um hospital maior para exames mais detalhados.- Diz a enfermeira.- Com licença.- Diz deixando eles à sós.

Aioria estava ajoelhado ao lado de Relena, passava a mão em sua testa verificando a febre, soltando um suspiro de alívio.

- Ela vai ficar bem.- Diz Dália com um sorriso, Afrodite estava ao seu lado, a abraçando suavemente.

Shaka estava sentado em uma cadeira, olhava para a garota preocupado, sentia sua cabeça latejar, realmente não deveria ter misturado bebidas...

- Tome, deve estar com dor de cabeça, certo?- Ivone lhe estende duas aspirinas e um copo de papel (**N/B: **não seria melhor plástico?)(**N/A: **Pure-Petit Chikyu no yasashii!(Pure-Petit é ecológica) copo de papel é mais fácil de reciclar xD) com água.

- Obrigado.- Agradece o loiro tomando o remédio.

Saga senta na cama, observando Ravena, passando as mãos e tirando a franja úmida de sua testa, seu olhar era mais sério que o normal, além da preocupação.

- Ela vai ficar bem, maninho.- Diz Kanon.

- Ele tem razão.- Aki fica ao lado da cama junto com Camus.

Shion se aproxima da cama onde May estava e fica em pé ao seu lado, Giulia que estava sentada na cama levanta dando espaço para o outro sentar.

- Deve estar mais preocupado que eu.- Diz a italiana.

- Obrigado.- Diz Shion sentando na cama.- Melhor vocês descansarem.- Diz em seguida.

- E deixar elas assim? Nem pensar!- Contesta a italiana.

- Shion tem razão, elas parecem melhor, podem ir descansar.- Diz Camus.

- Mas...- Aki tenta protestar.

- A noite foi mais que cansativa pra vocês, elas ficarão bem.- Afrodite sorri para Dália, que concorda com a cabeça.

- Além do mais, amanhã elas receberão alta.- Diz Ivone.

Sem outra alternativa, as outras voltam escoltadas por Kanon, Milo, Camus, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte. Nenhuma delas conseguia dormir então deram de se reunirem na sala da lareira, todas de pijama e munidas de cobertor e um chocolate quente para passar a noite em claro.

- Será que esse tal de Lúcifer tem algo a ver com o que aconteceu com as meninas?- Pergunta Dália abraçada aos joelhos e enrolada na coberta.

- Espero que não...- Diz Ivone tomando um gole de chocolate quente.

- Mas é bem estranho elas desmaiarem do nada... Isso não me cheira bem, além do mais, o Gabriel disse que pode ter acontecido algo com o tal de Mikael...- Giulia observa o fogo crispar na lareira.

- Vamos pensar positivo! Elas estão bem e amanhã estarão de volta! Melhor não pensarmos nisso e afastarmos o clima pesado!- Diz Aki levantando do chão e erguendo os braços, mas logo sente a panturrilha doer um pouco, fazendo uma careta e pendendo o corpo para um lado.

- Ta tudo bem Aki-chan?- Dália vai ao socorro da amiga.

- Estou bem sim, apenas uma panturrilha dolorida de tanto dançar...- A japonesa tenta sorrir.

- Falando em dançar... A Dália e a Giulia é que se deram bem! Pensam que não vi?- Diz Ivone encarando as duas, a norueguesa sente a bochecha arder de vergonha ao se lembrar do beijo que trocou com Afrodite.

- O Luigi é um ogro, mas não posso negar que além de beijar bem, ele tem um corpo...- Diz Giulia se lembrando dos músculos do peito e braço.

- Luigi? Quem é esse?- Pergunta Dália.

- Máscara da Morte.- Diz Ivone.

- Estão tão íntimos assim?- Binca Aki.

- Claro que não! Mas é que Máscara da Morte, além de enorme, é um nome horrível! ...- Giulia não achava possível poder haver algo entre eles além da atração física**(N/A: **Minha beta não sabe, mas acabei mudando essa parte, bom, foi depois de ler a side story que a Nyx escreveu com algumas dicas sobre como o casal poderia começar a relação...(corre para não apanhar da beta)**).-** Ele precisa mudar muito! Além de ter umas aulinhas de moda.- A italiana faz uma careta, odiava aquelas calças de couro. - E você Dália, não precisa ficar com vergonha... Como é o beijo do Afrodite? Ele me parece meio afeminado, mas pela sua cara deve beijar bem...- Diz vendo a outra ficar quase roxa.

- Bom... Err... Ele beija bem...– Realmente Afrodite beijava muito bem, mas só de lembrar, Dália sentia as pernas bambearem novamente, além de morrer de vergonha de tocar em tal assunto.

- E você Ivy? Como foi com o Milo?- Pergunta Aki.

- Nada demais...- Diz a espanhola.- Não acredito na possibilidade da nossa relação evoluir além da amizade.- Diz a garota.

- Não me diga que não sente nada por ele? – Giulia se aproxima da outra.

- Claro que não! – Ivone tenta disfarçar, claro que o achava lindo de morrer, além de charmoso e sexy, mas nunca iria admitir isso!- Ele me parece ser muito galinha!- Se defende a espanhola.

- Nisso eu devo concordar...u.u- Diz Aki.

- Mas que ele realmente parece gostar de você parece.- Diz Dália.

- Mas e a Aki que eu vi sendo carregada pelo Camus!- Ivone tenta disfarçar o assunto sobre si, fazendo as outras duas voltarem o olhar para a outra.

- Ai ai... Camyu é lindo, cheiroso, cavalheiro, sexy...Talvez educado demais e frio...- Diz a japonesa com as mãos no queixo e ar sonhador.- Que foi gente? Eu me casaria com ele!- Depois desse comentário, todas riram.

E nesse clima de preocupação em relação as amigas e tentando afastar os maus pensamentos, elas conversaram animadamente até o dia amanhecer, sem darem conta, todas dormiam espalhadas pela sala.

Enquanto isso no hospital...

- Tome.- Saga entrega um copo de café para Shion que estava apoiado na janela do corredor observando o céu clarear.

- Obrigado.- Diz o Grande mestre pegando o copo.

- Acha que isso tem a ver com Lúcifer?- Pergunta o geminiano.

- Espero que não, mas temo que tenha a ver com ele sim...- Diz Shion.

- Mas não sinto nenhuma força maligna.- Diz Saga.

- Nisso devo concordar com Saga, desde ontem a noite não sinto nenhum cosmo maligno...- Shaka se aproxima da janela.

- Como está a dor de cabeça?- Pergunta Shion.

- Melhor.- Diz o loiro.

- Isso é para aprender a não misturar bebidas.-Diz Saga.

- Vou seguir seu conselho.- Diz Shaka.

- E o Aioria?- Pergunta Shion.

- Estava dormindo, desde ontem ele não sai do lado da Relena.- Diz o loiro.

- O que mais aquele anjo escondeu de nós?- Pergunta Shion.- Não confio nenhum pouco nele.- Diz por fim.

- Não sei... Também não confio muito nele, mas o que quer que seja, temos que proteger elas que qualquer perigo.- Diz Saga.

- Melhor irmos ver se elas acordaram.- Diz Shaka indo para o quarto, Saga e Shion o segue em seguida.

Aioria dormia profundamente sentado em uma cadeira e a cabeça apoiada na cama onde Relena dormia, ele segurava as mãos da garota.

A primeira a acordar foi Ravena, a morena senta na cama um pouco tonta, ao firmar os olhos vê Saga ao seu lado.

- Como está se sentindo?- Pergunta o rapaz.

- Um pouco tonta... O que aconteceu? Onde estou?- Pergunta a inglesa.

- Calma, calma... Vocês desmaiaram na boate e agora estão no hospital.- Diz Saga.

- Nós? Quem mais está aqui?- Pergunta a garota observando em volta, logo ela vê Elle, Relena e May.

- Não se preocupe, estão bem. O médico disse que poderão receber alta hoje mesmo.- Diz Saga. Ravena nada responde, apenas deita novamente.

Relena abre os olhos devagar e sente algo quente em suas mãos, sorri ao ver Aioria deitado ao seu lado e segurando sua mão, com cuidado para que ele não acordasse, a belga retira sua mão e pega uma coberta que estava dobrada ao seu lado, cobrindo os ombros do leonino.

- Ele ficou ao seu lado a noite toda.- Diz Shion vendo que a garota havia acordado.

- É por isso que me senti protegida.- Sorri a jovem.

- Descanse mais um pouco.- Diz Shion, Relena sorri e volta a se deitar.

- Shion?- May que havia acordado estava na cama ao lado.

- May? Como se sente?- Pergunta preocupado.

- Estou ótima! Posso ir embora?- Pergunta a escocesa tentando se levantar, mas meio tonta quase vai ao chão.

- May!- Diz Shion indo amparar a jovem. – Não pode ficar de pé ainda! Fique deitada.- Diz o Mestre, fazendo a garota deitar.

- Isso é uma bronca?- Brinca May.

- Leve isso como um sim!- Diz sério.

- Como queira, Mestre.- May ri e volta a fechar os olhos.

Shaka se aproxima de Elle e coloca a mão em sua testa, estava sem febre, não queria encarar muito a jovem, pois se lembrava do beijo que roubou da garota. Se martirizava, ele devia pensar que ele era algum tarado, mas seu corpo havia se movido sem sua vontade, não se arrependia, pois realmente sentiu vontade de beijá-la, mas... Não era daquela maneira que ele queria que tivesse acontecido.

Elle estava acordada, mas não queria abrir os olhos e ter que encarar aquele loiro ao seu lado, ele realmente mexia com ela, ainda mais depois da noite anterior. Se lembrava vagamente do beijo antes de desmaiar, mas tinha medo que aquilo fosse apenas por Shaka estar bêbado.

- Com licença...- O médico entra depois de leves batidas na porta.- Vim ver como elas estão.- Diz entrando junto à uma enfermeira.

Depois de medir a febre e constar que estavam bem, elas recebem alta, mas o médico pede para eles a levarem para outro especialista, pois era estranho desmaiar do nada, ainda mais as 4 ao mesmo tempo. No caminho para o Santuário, eles conversavam dentro da van.

- Não vamos precisar ir a outro médico, né?- Pergunta Ravena.

- Não se preocupem, acho que não será necessário.- Diz Shion.

- Será que Lúcifer tem a ver com isso?- Pergunta May preocupada.

- Espero que não!- Diz Aioria.

- Já havia comentado isso com Shion, mas nem eu nem Saga sentimos nenhuma força maligna.- Diz Shaka.

- Estou preocupadas com as outras, não aconteceu nada com elas, né?- Pergunta Elle.

- Elas estão protegidas no Santuário, não se preocupem.- Diz Saga.

- Quero ver meus bebês! Devem estar com saudades!- Diz Relena.

- Isso se não tiverem fugido para o jardim do Afrodite novamente...- Diz May.

- Nem quero pensar nessa possibilidade...- Diz Relena preocupada.

- Só espero que não estejam perseguindo o Salém!- Agora era Ravena que estava se preocupando.

- Pode ser pior... O Afrodite atrás deles...- Diz Aioria.

Ao chegarem ao Santuário, foi aquela festa, todas pularam em cima das que estavam no hospital, teve até um jantar de boas vindas planejado por Giulia. Sem notícias de Gabriel, o santuário todo foi posto em alerta por Saori, mesmo não sentindo nenhuma força do mal, deveriam todos estar preparados, nenhuma delas sairia sozinha.

Assim um mês se passou...

Saori estava na janela observando seu Santuário coberto pela neve branca, estava preocupada com Gabriel, ele ainda não havia dado notícias, será que havia acontecido alguma coisa? Só de pensar ela sentia um aperto no peito.

- Está tudo bem?- Pergunta Shiryu, junto a Hyoga, Shun e Seiya.

- Está sim.- Tenta sorrir a jovem de cabelos cor de lavanda.

- Está tudo pronto, podemos ir.- Diz Hyoga.

- Eu levo suas malas.- Diz Seiya.

- Obrigada.- Sorri a jovem.

- Não se preocupe Saori, o Santuário vai estar seguro.- Diz Shun ajudando Saori a vestir seu casaco.

- Eu sei.- A jovem confiava em seus Cavaleiros de Ouro, estava preocupada era com Gabriel.

Saori teria que deixar o Santuário por um tempo para ir ao Japão resolver negócios que envolviam a Fundação Graad e outras coisas, não sabia o tempo que iria ficar longe, mas junto com os Cavaleiros de bronze não haveria com o que se preocupar.

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXxXx

Nyahoooo!!!! Adiantei um pouco as coisas no final porque ia dar uma trabalheira enrolar os dias... Quem tiver idéias, sugestões e pedidos, Pure-Petit está à ouvidos XDDDDD

bjnhos x3333

**Nota da beta muito babona e desesperada que odeia esperar: **Eu ainda estou esperando o beijo, senhorita Pure!

**Nota da autora muito muito muito muito muito malvada ò.óv: **Paciência minha cara beta...xDDDD


	19. Tentando voltar a normalidade

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

oOo

**Ikarus-Sama-** Não que não tenham gostado do Diego bom, mas sabe como é né, mulheres tem uma certa queda pelos malvados xDDDDD Um ataque ao Santuba? Tenho outros planos para eles xDDDD |Acho que meu Lúcifer anda meio lerdinho XDDDD (apanha)

**Carol Coldibeli- **Dália é mesmo muito fofa non?(agarra) Não se preocupe que logo logo vamos ter porrada, mas antes, muita enrolação porque Pure-Petit é boa nisso xDDDDD(corre para não apanhar)

**Krika Haruno- **A loirinha e o loiro ainda terão muito chão pela frente até se acertarem(estou escrevendo a parte deles). Pode deixar que seu pedido foi anotado xD

**teteka-chan- **A torcida pelos beijos é grande!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Já estou providenciando eles! Não se preocupe que ninguém vai atacar ainda(mas logo logo vai começar a porrada xDDDDD)

**Anzula-** Não se preocupe que não farei mais maldades com seus babies xD

**Margarida-** Minha beta querida! Que sabe das coisas antes dos outros! xDDDD Ja disse que adorei sua idéia né? xDDDD Irei usá-la com certeza!

**Pandora Apony- **Fico feliz em saber que está gostando! Aqui vai mais um capítulo!!!

**Tenshi Aburame- **A Dália é fofa demais!!!! A Aki é bem doidinha! Bv... Acho que era assim quando era BV tbm xDDDD Ainda tem muito para rolar!!!! Logo logo começa a ação!!!!!xDDDD

**Flor de Gelo- **Parabéns!!!! Nova baby na área!!!! Qual o nome da sua filhinha(curiosa)? Não se preocupe que as meninas malvadas vão aprontar muito!!!!! xD

_Meu pc tá todo bichado...¬¬""" O teclado tá lerdo e a coisa vai na maior lerdesa...X.X Preciso reformatar ele antes que comam meus arquivos, coisa que esse pc adora fazer...¬¬''' tadenho, meu pc é velhinho....T-T_

oOo

**_Betado pela Margarida! Thnxs linda!!!!!_**

**Música do capítulo: **_"Erotica", _Madona (vocês vão entender loguinho...)

oOo

Pouco a pouco cada uma ia voltando a vida antiga, ainda era cedo para a faculdade, mas cada uma já tinha algo para fazer. Elle freqüentava escola de dança e pensava em começar a trabalhar na mesma, ensinado balé para crianças, May tinha mandado currículo para uma revista local, seria um bom começo. Giulia havia recebido propostas para promover alguns eventos locais em museus e boates, Aki estava começando a criar um pequeno ateliê para ver se conseguia vender algumas roupas em exposições. Relena havia conseguido emprego em uma veterinária local e estava gostando, Ivone havia conseguido serviço no Museu Arqueológico de Athenas como guia. Dália cuidava dos negócios da família à distância enquanto ajudava Aki com suas criações, conforme a japonesa, o jeito fofo da norueguesa a inspirava. Ravena atendia alguns Cavaleiros em um mini consultório cedido por Saori(poderia ser em seu quarto, mas só de imaginar pessoas estranhas zanzando por seu ambiente privado, fazia a inglês entrar nos nervos, se fosse só o Saga...Poderia até pensar...), enquanto tentava procurar algum bico em uma biblioteca ou livraria, tamanho era o amor por livros.

Tudo parecia estar em ordem, fora o fato de Gabriel ter sumido, o que deixava as meninas preocupadas, já os Dourados estavam sossegados, não confiavam no anjo e quanto mais longe ele estivesse, melhor.

De um avião vindo de NovaYork, um quarteto sai do aeroporto de Athenas, o rapaz tinha os cabelos arrepiados de gel e vestia um terno Armani em corte mais justo, sem gravata e com camisa preta, por cima um casaco de pele também negro com a gola levantada e para esconder os olhos castanhos, usava óculos escuros.

- Então isso é Grécia? Esperava coisa melhor...- Diz com desprezo observando a cidade.

- Não se preocupe Lúcifer-sama, logo poderá acabar com essa cidade.- Diz Ashanti, que estava a sua direita, os cabelos negros presos em um coque alto, vestia um terno feminino com um sobretudo negro por cima.

- Humanos.- Sanya diz com desdém, ela se encontrava a sua esquerda, vestia uma calça de vinil justa, colete de vínil, scarpin de salto preto e um casaco de pele com pelagem de onça, os cabelos estavam soltos.

- Agora que começa a diversão...- Sorri Lucy, vestindo uma roupa de Lolita preto, casaco preto, uma fita negra no alto da cabeça, sapatos de boneca plataforma e meias listradas de branco e preto.

- Não podemos deixar que aqueles Cavaleiros de merda sintam nossa presença... Camuflem a todo custo.- Diego diz severamente.- Em breve terei meus anjos novamente...- Diz com um sorriso.

Uma limousine negra pára em frente à eles, assim que a porta se abre, o quarteto entra, indo em seguida para uma mansão perto da colina, Ashanti, Lucy e Sanya haviam providenciado uma vida de luxo para quando Lúcifer acordasse, roubando e enganando, elas conseguiram negócios, dinheiro, prestígio e muitas pessoas influentes à favor. Nem mesmo Raphael, que estava encarregado de vigiá-las pôde prever sua façanha.

O local mais parecia um castelo, em um lugar bem afastado da cidade e de curiosos, o cercado era de grades com trepadeiras espinhosas, a mansão de paredes brancas, os móveis eram de época, a maioria em cores escuras como preto ou vinho, logo no hall de entrada havia uma escada que se dividia para os dois lados e na parede um quadro enorme de Lúcifer, o anjo de cabelos claros e bela face, tinha asas negras nas costas e segurava uma rosa negra.

- Logo estarei com meu verdadeiro corpo e poderei me livrar dessa casca.- Diz com asco olhando para si mesmo.- Enquanto isso devo me contentar em ficar com boa aparência para quando reencontrar minha queridas.- Diz indo para o segundo piso.

Enquanto Diego se banhava na banheira de porcelana, os três anjos caídos conversavam na sala, jogadas no sofá de veludo enquanto bebiam champanhe.

- Estou louca para acabar com aquelas idiotas que portam a alma de anjo...- Diz Lucy elevando um pouco o cosmo.

- Acalme-se Lucy, lembra do que o Mestre disse? Não podemos deixar que saibam que estamos aqui.- Diz Ashanti.

- Ashanti tem razão, não podemos dar bobeira.- Diz friamente Sanya, observando as pequenas bolhas de sua taça.

- Humph, isso me deixa entediada...- Lucy cruza os braços e fecha a cara.

- Acalme-se minha querida... Logo poderemos mostrar à todos quem somo e do que somos capazes.- Diz Diego na porta da sala, vestia apenas um robe branco e seus cabelos estavam molhados.

Assim que ouvem a voz do rapaz, as três se ajoelham, Sanya oferece uma poltrona para que Diego pudesse sentar e puxando um banquinho coloca os pés dele em cima de sua perna, começando a massagear a sola dos pés, Ashanti logo providencia champanhe em uma taça e Lucy senta no braço da cadeira apoiando a cabeça no ombro de seu amo, este afaga os cabelos de sua serva, enquanto pega a taça de champanhe.

- Minha queridas... Logo será a nossa hora, vamos comemorar nossa volta!- Diz o rapaz, fazendo as três pegarem suas taças e brindarem.- Em meu quarto...- Sorri malicioso abraçando as três (**N/B: **Muito safado!!! Mas eu adooooroooo!!!).

Mais um dia amanhece no Santuário, como todos os dias, os Cavaleiros estão em seu treinamento, apesar do frio de fevereiro não poderiam deixar de treinar. Relena descia as escadas apressada, estava atrasada e devia encontrar com Aioria para irem juntos ao trabalho, essa era a ordem, não poderia ficar sozinha fora do Santuário, assim que chega na casa do leonino, ela ajeita dá uma última olhada no espelhinho de mão para conferir a maquiagem para em seguida bater na porta. Logo ela ouve um barulho, como se algo grande tivesse caído.

- _Já vou_!- Ela escuta a voz de longe, parecia estar correndo.

Depois de 5 minutos, lá estava Aioria, ofegante com os cabelos bagunçados, a cara amassada e a gola da blusa torta, a belga apenas ri e começa a arrumar a gola do leonino que fica sem graça.

- Bom dia Oria.- Sorri Relena.

- Bom... Bom dia...Desculpa a demora Rel! Eu apenas... Acho que dormi demais...Como hoje eu não tinha treino, acho que me descuidei...- Diz sem graça.

- Não se preocupe, pensei em sair mais cedo hoje para podermos tomar um café da manhã em algum lugar, não se importa, né?- Pergunta a jovem.

- Claro que não!- Aioria simplesmente adorava os minutos que passava sozinho com a garota, ela era divertida e fácil de conversar, começava a sentir algo diferente por ela.

O local escolhido por Relena era uma lanchonete que ficava ao lado da veterinária, assim que entram ela tira o casaco azul escuro que usava, Aioria simplesmente achava que a jovem ficava linda com qualquer tipo de roupa, esse dia não era diferente, usava uma saia preta de corte reto na altura dos joelhos, uma camisas branca de mangas longas, e um suéter azul claro por cima, depois vestiria o jaleco branco, os cabelos estavam presos por uma presilha. Nem ouvia o que Relena falava para a garçonete, nem mesmo quando ela virou para ele e disse algo, aqueles olhos, o azul dos olhos dela eram lindos...

- Aioria? Ta passando mal?- Relena estava se preocupando e cutuca o braço do rapaz.

- Ah?- Aioria se assusta.- Acho que estou dormindo ainda. Disse algo?- Pergunta sem graça.

- Perguntei qual era seu pedido.- A garota ri com a cara que o leonino fazia.

- Desculpe... Não havia ouvido, acho que vou querer ovos com bacon e suco de laranja.- Diz coçando a cabeça ainda sem graça.

O dia começava cedo para Ivone também, ela descia as escadas passando reto pela casa de Escorpião, preferia mil vezes pedir para outro Cavaleiro acompanhá-la até o museu já que Milo ficava o dia todo atrás dela, não a deixando trabalhar direito, além de que estar perto dele significava ficar avoada, de pernas bambas e rosto vermelho, Zeus, aquele homem estava mexendo com os nervos dela! Qual caveleiro seria ideal? Já havia passado Sagitário, Libra estava desocupada, Elle tlavez fosse precisar de Shaka, Relena estava com Aioria, Mask com certeza tinha um compromisso com Giulia, será que Kanon ia aceitar? Não parecia boa idéia, já que o gêmeo de Saga parecia ser do mesmo naipe do escorpiniano, mal de grego? Mas antes que pudesse passar por Libra, ouve passos atrás de si.

- Bom dia Ivy!- Milo como sempre usava o melhor sorriso.

- Bom dia Milo.- Diz a jovem tentando sorrir.

- Não parece muito bem hoje, está com febre?- Pergunta colocando a mão na testa dela.

- Não me toque!- Diz se afastando do rapaz, mas foi tão bruscamente que ela se desequilibra quase indo escadas abaixo, mas Milo a puxa, a fazendo abraçá-lo, o peito dele era largo e estava exalando um cheiro tão bom.

- Não sabia que gostava tanto de mim assim.- Diz Milo.

- Cala a boca!- Diz empurrando o Cavaleiro.- Vamos!- Diz dando as costas e descendo as escadas.

- Espera Ivy!!!!- Milo corre atrás.

O Museu Arqueológico Nacional de Athenas era um dos mais importantes e famosos do mundo, todos os dias milhares de turistas iam visitá-lo, por isso o dia da pobre espanhola era cansativo, logo que chegou foi batendo o cartão e tirando o casaco branco que usava. O uniforme de guia era simples, uma saia lisa até o joelho azul escuro, da mesma cor do colete e do chapéu pequeno e quadrado, uma camisa de mangas curtas azul clara com um lenço rosado preso ao pescoço.

Já estava no seu lugar com um belo sorriso esperando a primeira leva de estudantes do dia, ainda estava cedo, normalmente o museu abria às 10h, mas aquele dia decidiram abrir mais cedo por causa do número de visitantes que teriam , Milo como sempre se fingia de turista tirando suspiros das outras guias e turistas, esse era outra coisa que incomodava Ivone, não queria admitir, mas parecia que estava com ciúmes do Escorpião que parecia se divertir em ser paparicado e clicado por turistas.

- NÃO ACREDITO!!!!!!!- A voz de May ecoa pelo corredor.

- O que será que aconteceu?- Pergunta Elle que tomava café da manhã com Giulia e Ravena.

- Vindo da May...- A italiana faz uma cara de quem não fazia idéia.

- Bom diaaaa!!!!- May chega cantarolando ainda com seu pijama.

- Nossa May, aconteceu alguma coisa? Ouvimos o seu grito.- Pergunta Ravena olhando para o relógio, eram 9 e meia da manhã.

- Não vão acreditar! Lembram daquela revista em que eu mandei o currículo?- Pergunta May toda animada.

- A Zoom?- Pergunta Elle.

- Essa mesmo! Eles disseram que me aceitam!- Diz dando pulinhos de alegria.

- Parabéns!!!!- Giulia foi a primeira a pular na amiga.

- Nossa que bom!- Elle sorri feliz pela amiga.

- Parabéns May!- Diz Ravena.

- Obrigada gente! Mas eles me pediram um pequeno trabalho para terem certeza que sou a pessoa certa.- Diz a escocesa sentando na mesa e pegando um pedaço de bolo.

- E qual seria esse trabalho?- Pergunta Giulia.

- Eles querem que eu tire algumas fotos que tenham a ver com a Grécia e Mitologia...- Diz May.

- Já tem idéia do que fazer?- Pergunta Elle.

- Claro! Lembrem-se que eu sou Stella May McGregor!- Diz a garota.

- E qual seria essa idéia?- Pergunta Ravena.

- Gente... Estamos em um lugar totalmente mitológico cercado de Deuses Gregos, pensei em fotos homenageando o Zodíaco!- Diz orgulhosa.

- Gostei da idéia!- Diz Giulia.

- E o melhor... Eles de tanguinha!- Todas olham assustadas para May que tinha um brilho sonhador nos olhos. – Ta, pode ser uma túnica grega...- Diz pensativa.

- E acha que eles vão aceitar?- Pergunta Ravena.

- Com certeza Milo e Kanon vão aceitar...- Diz Elle.

- Damos um jeito.- Diz a escocesa.

- DAMOS?- Dizem em coro.

- Claro! Vão me ajudar né? Digam que sim...- May tinha olhos apelativos.

- Pode deixar que do Mask eu cuido!- Giulia já imaginava o carrancudo só de tanguinha.

- Não sei... É capaz do Shaka querer tirar meus sentidos...- Diz Elle receosa.

- Ou o Camus congelar a Aki... Até o Saga não vai aceitar.- Diz Ravena.

- Vamos gente... Querem ou não ver eles de tanguinha?- Chantageia May.

- CLARO!- A resposta foi geral, fazendo todas rirem.

Enquanto as quatro planejavam algo para fazer os Dourados posarem para as fotos, Dália e Aki estavam no quarto da japonesa. A norueguesa deitada de bruços na cama mexendo em seu laptop e a japonesa mexendo em tecidos para uma nova roupa.

- As ações da empresa subiram!- Diz Dália animada.

- Não sei como consegue entender essa coisa de ações, pra mim é grego!- Diz Aki com pegando agulhas e prendendo em dois pedaços de tecido no manequim.

- Pra quem praticamente cresceu vendo negócios é fácil!- Sorri Dália fechando o laptop e deitando na cama.- O que está fazendo?- Pergunta observando a japonesa de ponta cabeça.

- Ainda não tenho certeza se faço uma camisa ou um vestido...- Diz pensativa.

- Meninas!!!!- May entra no quarto.

- Bom dia May!- Diz Dália e Aki.

- Bom dia! Preciso da ajuda de vocês!- Diz com um sorriso.

- Ajuda?- Ambas se entreolham e depois olham para May.

- É o seguinte...- May começa a contar o que planejava, fazendo Aki cair na gargalhada e Dália ficar rubra de vergonha, Afrodite de tanguinha? Será que estava preparada?

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXxXx

**Nota da beta muito, mas muito babona e brava com a autora: **E nada de beijo ainda... Mas, Dália, se você não está preparada para ver o Dite de tanguinha... Saí da frente que eu estou e muito!

**Nota da autora malvada(assovia disfarçando): **Minha beta é safaaaaaada, já que a idéia da tanguinha é dela XDDDD Mas quem é que não gostou da idéia??? Tá, acho que o Ikarus-Sama não ia gostar, já se fosse as meninas de biquini... xDDDDDD

bjnhos à todos os leitores!!!! x33333


	20. Ultrapassando barreiras

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

oOo

**Anzula- **Não sei o que está pensando, mas ainda não farei maldades com seu leãozinho xD Não se preocupe!!!!

**Ikarus Sama- **Bom, não terá as meninas de biquini, mas é bom imaginar XDDDD E nada contra se fosse gostar dos Golds de tanguinha xD (apanha) Brincadeira xDDD

**Carol Coldibeli- **Odeio a reforma ortográfica...¬¬""" (chuta o presidente e o raio da reforma), o pior é que meu word corrige automaticamente quando não coloco acento...¬¬""" Word velho é assim mesmo...u.u Milo é um chiclete mesmo! E bem safado, fica todo bobo com mulheres em volta, depois não sabe porque a Ivy evita ele...¬¬""" E vamos aos Golds de tanguinha!!! Ainda estou estudando essa parte, mas irei deixar ele com muita pouca roupa xDDDD

**teteka-chan- **E viva aos Golds de tanguinha!!! Tinha que se a May mesmo xDDDD Adoro as idéias dela xD

**Margarida- **Adoro suas ideias!!!! E se tiver mais, pode mandar que eu irei usar xDDDD (ladra de ideias xD), já estou preparando eles de tanguinha pra depois ter porrada, senão não vai ter como encaixar no meio das brigas xDDDD

**Krika Haruno- **Como disse pra teteka-chan: Viva os Golds de tanguinha!!!! E viva a campanha!!!

**Tenshi Aburame- **Não se preocupe que o Dite é todinho da Dália XDDDD E se ela ainda não está preparada, logo logo vai estar xD

oOo

**Música do capítulo: **_"Electrical Storm", _U2 (eu não podia perder a oportunidade!!!)

oOo

- Ih! Gente, tenho que ir! Vou ter uma sessão com o Saga agorinha mesmo!!!- Diz Ravena olhando para o relógio, estavam todas reunidas no quarto de Aki planejando as maldades que fariam com os Douradinhos. A japonesa já havia se prontificado de costurar as vestes, estava até procurando mais modelos de túnicas na internet.

- Vai lá! E não se esqueça do que combinamos!- Diz May.

- Não se preocupem! Darei um jeito.- Diz Ravena saindo do quarto.- Isso se ele não me matar primeiro...- Suspira já no corredor.

A sala reservada por Saori ficava perto da biblioteca e reservava alguns livros que não couberam na mesma, a janela dava para as escadarias, havia uma mesinha de escritório em madeira escura, um divã, uma poltrona, um abajur, daqueles de pescoço longo ao lado do divã e um vaso de planta, realmente parecia uma mini clínica. Saga já se encontrava na sala, observando a paisagem esbranquiçada da janela, Ravena estava simples, uma calça social em corte mais justo preto com listras brancas e laterais, uma camisa de seda branca de mangas curtas e do tipo princesa, na gola um fita borboleta, por cima da camisa um suéter preto e sapatos sociais, como seria um consulta séria, deveria estar vestida à caráter.

- Bom dia Saga.- Diz se aproximando da poltrona.

- Nem parece que estamos na Grécia, não acha?- Pergunta Saga voltando o corpo para a inglesa.

- Realmente não parece... Só de ouvir o nome "Grécia", me vem à mente calor.- Diz a garota prendendo o cabelo em um coque alto com um bico de pato(**N/A:**não sei como vocês chamam aquele prendedor, eu conheço como bico de pato...)(**N/B: **nós também).

- Prefiro eles soltos.- Diz Saga caminhando lentamente até o divã.

- Ah?- De primeira Ravena não entende.

- Os cabelos.- Diz sentando.- Presos te dão um ar mais adulto.- Diz se acomodando no divã.

- Acho que preciso me mostrar mais séria e adulta para meus clientes.- Diz com um meio sorriso colocando os óculos de armação fina.- Bom, onde paramos da última vez?- Pergunta pegando sua prancheta.

- Acho que estava contando da relação turbulenta que tive com Kanon...- A face de Saga se torna séria.

Ravena e Saga ficam a conversar sobre o passado de ele queria esquecer, mas não conseguia, a jovem ficava cada vez mais interessada em ajudar e entender o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Nesse dia Saga não havia falado muita coisa, parecia que estavam em um momento da história dele da qual não queria se lembrar...

- Está bom por hoje.- Diz Ravena.

- Me desculpe se a conversa não foi muito longe hoje.- Diz Saga sentando e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

- Não precisa de forçar, entendo que é difícil para você, pra mim também está sendo difícil, eu mal entrei na faculdade e começo a tratar de histórias que mais me parecem surreais...- Diz a morena, uma pessoa normal provavelmente não acreditaria naquelas histórias, até mesmo ela que jurava já ter visto muita coisa.

Ravena observa Saga, ele aprecia realmente arrependido, sentia pena dele. No começo parecia ser um homem tão sério e certinho, nunca iria imaginar que tivesse um passado tão negro, era muito atraente, o perfil era perfeito, o jeito maduro e adulto mexia com a garota, a face triste o fazia parecer frágil, ela queria poder abraçá-lo.

- Obrigado.- Aquelas palavras a fazem sair do transe, ele a observava serenamente com aqueles olhos azuis intensos.

- ...- Ravena não tinha resposta, foi tão repentino e aquele homem a olhando daquele jeito a estava deixando sem reação, o lápis de sua mão desliza para o chão.

Saga se levanta e se aproxima da garota que estava parada apenas o observando se aproximar, ele apóia as mãos nos braços da poltrona e aproxima o rosto do dela, com uma das mãos ele tira o bico de pato, fazendo os cabelos deslizarem pelas costas. Quando foi que ele começou a se sentir diferente em relação à ela? Ele mesmo não sabia, apenas estava se apaixonando por Ravena, não sabia se era certo, ele devia protegê-la, mas para ele, ela havia se tornado algo mais, não podia mais resistir...

- Sag...- Antes que ela pudesse terminar de dizer seu nome, Saga a beija.

Estaria sendo frágil? Estaria se deixando levar? Ravena queria mais é que tudo fosse pelos ares, queria aproveitar aquele momento, assim ela passa os braços sobre o pescoço dele, o puxando para mais perto.

Todas conversavam animadamente no quarto de Aki quando o celular de Giulia toca, era de um famoso hotel, queriam fazer uma festa de Boas Vindas para um rico empresário e queriam que a italiana ajeitasse as coisas, teria uma reunião em 3 horas.

- Preciso ir! Tenho que me arrumar e arrumar o Mask, que acho que é a pior parte... talvez tenha que ir fazer compras...- Diz Giulia.

- Porque não deixa o Mascara da Morte ir com as roupas dele?- pergunta Dália.

- E deixar ele aparecer na reunião com calça de couro? Nem pensar! Pra andar comigo tem que ser bem vestido! Um terninho Armani cairia bem...- Diz já imaginando.

- Gi tem razão, aquelas calças de couro são meio... Ah, vocês sabem...- Diz Elle.

- Bad Boy!- Diz Aki.

- É a cara do Mascara...- Diz May.

- Bom, eu quis dizer gay, mas deixa pra lá...- Diz a loira.

- Mas qualquer homem fica atraente de terno.- Diz Dália.

- O papo ta ótimo mas tenho realmente que ir! Até meninas!- Após dar um beijinho em cada uma, Giulia vai se arrumar.

Já devidamente vestida com seu terninho preto feminino e básico, camisa social feminina e botas de bico fino, a italiana esperava impacientemente o canceriano se arrumar, os cabelos estavam presos em um coque e em seu braço um casaco branco e impacientemente batia o pé na sala de visita, enquanto isso observava o ambiente.

Era bem arrumado para ser a casa de um homem, ainda mais um homem como Máscara da Morte, havia ouvido falar que na entrada do templo de câncer antigamente havia cabeças das vítimas do morador, ela agradecia à Deus por não ter nenhum lá.

- Estou pronto!- Diz Mask saindo do banheiro.

- Não... Não vai desse jeito!- Diz Giulia, como ela imaginava, estava com as benditas calças de couro e uma jaqueta jeans.

- Qual é o problema?- Pergunta o rapaz que havia levado horas para arrumar os cabelos.

- Do meu lado você não anda assim! Ainda mais porque é uma reunião importante! – A italiana diz séria.

- A reunião é sua, não minha! – Responde Mask.

- Eu me recuso a andar ao seu lado se ir vestido dessa maneira!- Diz ficando nervosa.

- Não ande oras!- Devolve o canceriano.

- Ótimo! Vou pedir pro Shura me acompanhar!- Diz Giulia dando as costas.

- Espera! Mas eu não tenho outro tipo de roupa...- Máscara estava se queimando de ciúmes, não iria permitir que outro a acompanhasse, a italiana sorri, sabia que daria certo colocar o nome de outro Cavaleiro.

- Vamos às compras!- A garota diz animadamente, ela adorava compras e só de imaginar o italiano de terno...

Havia uma loja de ternos no centro de Athenas, nem precisa dizer que o italiano estava emburrado, odiava aquelas roupas pomposas, estava começando a se arrepender de ter beijado aquela louca e se deixado levar por ela, mas Giulia era tão linda, atraente, de gênio forte e tinha uma bela esquerda... Talvez o tipo de mulher ideal, e se tivesse alguma recompensa depois...

- Este! Experimente esse!- Diz Giulia empurrando o outro para o provador.

- Cáspita!- Resmunga o outro.

Em alguns minutos Mask sai do provador, assim que o vê, os olhos da italiana brilham, ela havia escolhido um modelo informal da Armani na cor preta, por dentro uma camiseta de malha cinza com gola V.

- Perfeito!- Diz orgulhosa indo conferir de perto.

- Até que esse não é tão mal assim.- Diz Mask se sentindo um pouco, pois as outras atendentes e clientes suspiravam ao olhar para ele.

Na loja também havia acessórios, Giulia escolhe uma corrente prateada um pouco grossa e um relógio prata. Estava pronto sua obra prima! Os cabelos arrepiados davam um toque especial, a italiana se derretia só de olhar para ele! Uma borrifada de Rauph Lauren e estava perfeito (**N/B: **AAAHHH!, eu diria mais do que perfeito, perfeitíssimo!!!)!

- É assim que eu gosto!- Diz Giulia andando um pouco à frente.

- Vou ser recompensado por ter que me vestir assim?- Pergunta Mask a puxando mais para perto.

- Quer me soltar? Não te dei essa liberdade ainda!- Diz a italiana, o cheiro que o italiano exalava a deixava incomodada, suas pernas estavam bambas

- Não preciso de permissão...- Dizendo isso ele se aproximando mais da garota.

- Não seja abusado! Tenho uma reunião e agora não é hora para essas coisas!!!!- Giulia consegue se soltar e arruma as roupas com o rosto vermelho, foi por pouco...

May tinha ido para seu quarto, estava jogada no tapete observando o laptop, pesquisava sobre os Signos do Zodíaco, foi quando se deu conta de uma coisa...

- May, sua tonta!- Diz dando um tapa na própria testa, com o laptop embaixo do braço ela sai correndo pelo corredor.

Shion estava no escritório, lia algumas papeladas, enquanto Saori estava fora, ele tinha que cuidar dos negócios locais. Estava distraído quando a porta é aberta bruscamente e uma May descabelada quase vai ao chão. Estava com uma calça moletom cinza, camiseta de mangas longas branca com um ursinho desenhado, meias de dormir, chinelos, óculos de armação vermelha e grossa e os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça.

- May?- Estranha Shion, sem deixar de dar um discreto sorriso, ela ficava uma graça daquele jeito.

- Que bom que te encontrei!- Diz May se aproximando.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?- Pergunta o Mestre.

- Ainda não! Mas vai e preciso da sua ajuda!!!!- Diz a morena.

- É algo grave?- Shion estava ficando preocupado, se levantando e indo para perto de May.

- Não é tãããããooooo grave... É que eu recebi a resposta da revista Zoom, e eles querem que eu mande algumas fotos sobre Mitologia, e lá estava eu pesquisando e queimando neurônios no meu quarto, foi quando me lembrei que não preciso pesquisar já que fui arrastada para o Santuário que é totalmente Mitológico e já que minha idéia é sobre o Zodíaco, me lembrei de você! Pode me ajudar?- Pergunta a garota em um só fôlego, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Cla..Claro!- Diz Shion um pouco aliviado por não ser algo tão grave, se bem que não havia entendido muito do que May havia falado.

- Valeu Shion!- May pula sobre o ariano indo ambos para o chão tamanho era o impulso que a garota tomou.

- Ai ai...- Os óculos da garota havia ido longe, mas ao abrir os olhos tinha à sua frente aquelas orbes violetas.

Os rostos estavam tão próximos que ambos sentiam a respiração um do outro, além da batida acelerada do coração. May sente seu rosto começar a queimar e a garganta secar, a fazendo entreabrir os lábios, como ele conseguia ser misteriosamente e exoticamente sensual? Shion abaixa o olhar para os lábios da garota naturalmente rubros e tão convidativos, fazia muitos anos que não sentia o coração acelerar daquela maneira, como é que uma simples jovem como ela conseguia mexer com um homem que já havia ultrapassado os 200 anos?

Vendo que provavelmente ele não tomaria a iniciativa, May o beija. No começo ele fica sem reação, mas os lábios da escocesa eram tão doces e macios que era difícil resistir, logo correspondia ao beijo mais intensamente do que a garota.

- Para quem tem 248 anos, até que beija bem...- Diz May, sem fôlego.- O que foi?- Pergunta a garota vendo a cara séria do outro.

- Desculpe May, não devia ter te beijado... É errado!- Diz Shion se levantando e ajudando a outra a se levantar.

- O que tem de errado em um beijo? Eu quis, você quis!- Diz a escocesa.

- Não podemos! Tenho a missão de te proteger, não podemos ter nada a mais.- Diz mexendo nervosamente nos cabelos esverdeados.

- Por que não? É alguma regra? Alguma lei? É errado gostar de você?- Pergunta May, sentindo uma pontada no peito.

- Não podemos misturar missão com outra coisa.- Diz o ariano.

- Esquece! Acho que foi um erro pedir ajuda à você!- Diz May se sentindo ferida.

- Não é isso...- Antes que pudesse dizer algo, a garota sai batendo a porta.- Seu idiota!- Diz dando um soco na mesa.

Estava realmente se sentindo um velho, será que tinha tanto medo de amar assim? Do que estava fugindo? Ele gostava de May, do jeito atrapalhado dela. Sem pensar duas vezes ele vai atrás da garota.

May não conseguia segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair dos olhos, sentada no chão com as costas encostada na porta ela abaixa o rosto.

- May?- Shion bate na porta do quarto, nenhuma resposta.- Eu sei que está aí, me desculpe...Eu não quis dizer aquilo...- Diz sem jeito.

- Mas disse!- Responde a garota com voz chorosa.

- Está chorando?- Pergunta Shion.

- Claro que não! Porque choraria?- Diz sem conseguir disfarçar.

- Porque eu sou um velho idiota?- Pergunta o ariano, May solta um riso.- Abre a porta...- Diz.

- Está aberta...- Responde May.

- Me descul...- Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, ele leva um tapa bem dado.

- Isso é para aprender a não fazer uma garota chorar!- Diz May, mas em seguida ela o abraça.

- May?- Diz Shion.

- Hum?- Ela olha para ele.

Sem dizer nada, Shion a beija.

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXxXx

**Aqui deveria constar a nota da beta, mas ela se encontra impossibilitada no momento... Desmaiada sobre a cadeira...**

**Nota da autora: **Acho que minha dívida com a beta está parcialmente paga... Êta povo beijoqueiro heim! Se segurem que ainda tem mais!!!!!

bjnhos à todos x3333


	21. Butterfly Kisses

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

oOo

_Sorry à todos pela demora! É que foi um ano muito corrido para mim, como sabem, estava grávida, meu baby nasceu dia 25 de setembro, agora tem 2 meses e pouco, e a mamãe fresca aqui estava babando na cria xD É um meninão com qause 7 kilos(gordenhoooo xDDD) e muito sem vergonha! O nome dele é Gabriel(AMO esse nome xD, não apenas por ser o anjo dessa fic), bom, ainda estou babando por ele, mas é que tinha esse capítulo escrito à um tempo...Esperando apenas etagem, mas minha beta está ocupada e resolvi postar assim mesmo, então sorry os erros, porque quase 6 anos de Japão, 9 longe da escola e ainda o novo português que não tenho vontade nenhuma de aprender...¬¬"""" Mas well, THNXS Margarida pór betar minhas fics!_

oOo

**Black Scorpio no Nyx: **Hahahahaha, Mask desse jeito ninguém resiste né? xD Esse casal ainda vai pegar muito fogo!!!

**Ikarus-Sama: **Nyaaaah! Shion era mais velho...o.o Bom, é que escrevi com os dados do Wikipédia...Já vi que as informações são erradas...¬¬""" Well, vou providenciar as meninas de bikini xDDDD Vou ver se consigo escrever alguma coisa, tipo um one shot side story xD

**Flor de Gelo: **Mask de terno é uma perdição não? Aliás, todos são xDDD Mask parece mafioso mesmo! Tem até a cara carrancuda xD

Sua fihota deve estar grandona não? Bruna é um nome muito fofo! Dando muito trabalho? Aproveite muito ela, porque só mãe sabe como é bom ter um filho né?

**teteka-chan: **Adoro a May e o Shion! É um casal super divertido!!! xDDDD Vou providenciar os Dourados de tanguinha... nem que seja uma one-shot! Preciso apenas me organizar...xD

**Margarida: **Linda! Adoro suas personagens e a May pé super fofa! Acho que vou tentar escrever uma one-shot com os Dourados de tanguinha, porque assim é mais rápido xDDDD

**Carol Coldibeli: **Bico de pato é aquilo mesmo, é que às vezes tem outro nome que eu não sei...xD Mask com cueca do piu piu...(imaginando) xDDDD Não sei se ficaria bem sexy, mas... HuaHuaHuaHuaHua

**Anzula: **xD Ok ok, não farei maldades com o Oria, pode deixar x3

**Krika Haruno: **Siiiiim! Mask de Armani é tudo!!! Aliás, todos de terno são lindos xD Dourados de tanguinha!!!! Vou tentar escrever!!!!Juro xD

**Tenshi Aburame: **Uau! Sabe tudo de ternos mocinha! O povo é beijoqueiro e ainda vai ter muito mais!!! x3333

**: **Thnxs a review mocinha!

**Angel Pink: **Realmente fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da Sanya! Ela ainda vai aprontar muiiiiito XDDD

**Feer-Chan: **Seja bem vinda linda! Thnxs a review! Espero que continue apreciando a fic!

Well, vamos ao capítulo! Divirtam-se!

oOo

**Música tema: _Butterfly Kisses- Westlife(nem sei se é regravado ou original deles...)_**

oOo

Aki havia terminado uma de suas idéias, uma túnica grega que tampava apenas as partes necessárias, ria só de imaginar a cara que Dália fez ao ver a peça. Agora precisava de alguém para experimentar... Provavelmente ele iria colocá-la em uma esquife de gelo, mas a curiosidade de ver aquele francês de túnica foi mais forte, pegando sua blusa de náilon e escondendo o pedaço de pano em uma sacola, a japonesa vai em direção à casa de Aquário.

Ia imaginando a desculpa que daria, assim que chegou na porta do décimo primeiro templo ela parou, já sentia um frio na barriga, como seria a casa de Camus? Provavelmente limpa e organizada, deu leves batidas, logo o aquariano atende a porta.

- Aki? Vai à algum lugar?- Pergunta Camus, imaginando que ela iria precisar de sua companhia.

- Finalmente me chamou de Aki!- Sorri a garota.

- Mas foi você mesma quem pediu para que a chamasse assim.- Diz o rapaz.

- Eu sei, mas é que até esses dias ainda me chamava de Srta Mikimoto...- Diz a japonesa. – Ah sim! Trouxe um presente!- Diz mostrando a sacola.

- Um presente? Obrigado.- Diz pegando a sacola.

- Posso entrar?- Pergunta Aki antes que Camus visse a túnica.

- Ah! Claro, entre.- Camus dá passagem para que a garota entrasse.

- Huuum, como imaginei!- Diz vendo o interior do templo.

- Ah?- Estranha Camus.

- A sua casa. Limpa e organizada, a sua cara!- Diz observando os móveis de modelo simples em cores neutras.

- Aceita tomar algo? Vou fazer um chá.- Diz o francês oferecendo o sofá para a japonesa sentar.

- Obrigada!- Sorri Aki tirando a blusa, vestia uma cacharrel verde musgo, um jeans escuro e tênis.

Enquanto Camus ia preparar um chá, Aki começava a sua jornada de exploração, logo achou a coleção de livros, todos em francês e com títulos complicados, devia ter prestado mais atenção nas aulas... Logo ao lado a coleção de CDs, todos clássicos.

- Gosta de música clássica?- Pergunta pegando um CD.

- Sim, acho outros tipos de música barulhentas e sem nenhum pingo de senso artístico.- Camus entra com uma bandeja e duas xícaras.

- Obrigada!- Diz a japonesa pegando a xícara que Camus oferecia.

- Tem algum motivo especial para me dar um presente? Que eu me lembre ganhei um suéter no aniversário...- Diz o Cavaleiro se lembrando de ter ganhado um presente da garota.

- Nada demais... É que preciso de um favorzinho seu.- Diz Aki.

- Um favor? E o que seria?- Pergunta curioso.

- Veja o presente primeiro!- Diz a garota, Camus obedece e tira o pedaço de pano de dentro da sacola.

- Ah! Obrigado... É uma linda toalha.- Diz Camus educadamente.

- Não é uma toalha! É uma túnica!- Aki estava animada para ver a reação do outro.

- ...- Camus olha para a garota e depois para o pequeno pedaço em suas mãos.- E o que eu vou fazer com uma túnica? Além de que é minúscula.- Diz.

- Aí é que vem meu favor! Preciso que pose para algumas fotos que a May vai fazer! É sobre o Zodíaco e queria que fosse modelo para o signo de Aquário!- Diz a garota.

- Mas o que essa túnica tem a ver com as fotos que a May vai tirar?- Pergunta o francês com medo da resposta.

- Vai ser o figurino! Fui em quem fiz!- Diz orgulhosa.

- Não.- Diz Camus guardando o pedaço de pano na sacola.

- Vai Camus.... Não seja chato... É só fazer umas poses bem sexies e pronto!- Diz a japonesa puxando o braço do outro.

- Porque eu deveria posar para essas tais fotos?- Pergunta o rapaz.

- Porque eu fiz a túnica pensando em você!- Só depois é que ela se deu conta do que havia dito, colocando a mão em frente a boca, a japonesa sente seu rosto queimar..

-...- Camus nada disse, apenas abaixa o rosto meio sem jeito, como é que ela o imaginava?

- Melhor eu ir indo!- Aki sai correndo com o rosto em chamas.- Ele deve achar que sou alguma tarada!- Diz enquanto subia as escadas até o décimo terceiro templo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Aki?- Pergunta Dália que estava em frente à casa de peixes, mas a japonesa passou reto como se não a tivesse visto.

- Dália?- Pergunta Afrodite.- Desculpe, estava no banho...- Diz meio sem graça, vestia um robe azul claro, os cabelos estavam úmidos e exalava rosas.

- Ah sim...- Diz sem graça, será que estava nu por baixo do robe? Ela balança a cabeça tentando afastar pensamentos nada puros antes que começasse a ruborizar.

- Entre!- Diz dando espaço para a garota entrar.

- Obrigada.- Sorri Dália, ela vestia uma calça pantalona na cor creme, uma cacharrel branca com uma blusa de lã fino com as mangas mais curtas e gola larga e scarpin creme, por cima um casaco branco, seus cabelos estavam soltos.

- Vou apenas vestir alguma roupa, pode se sentar.- O sueco diz indo para o quarto.

- Claro!- A garota fica encantada com a casa do pisciano, era bem ajeitada com móveis claros e clássicos, muitos quadros e rosas das mais variadas cores em vasos de aparência cara. Ela se encanta por um, era pequeno e havia apenas uma rosa, toda branca com o pescoço longo e fino tinha as asas bem adornadas e um belo anjo desenhado, ela o pega nas mãos, observando cada detalhe, era realmente uma peça muito bonita.

- Estou pronto.- Diz Afrodite, a garota se assusta e solta o vaso, ele certamente se espatifaria, se o cavaleiro não usasse sua velocidade fora do normal para aparar o objeto.

- Ai meu Deus! Me desculpe, eu quase quebrei seu vaso...- Diz a garota sem jeito e um pouco assustada.

- Não precisa se desculpar, fui eu quem a assustei.- Diz o pisciano com um sorriso.- Gostou desse vaso?- Pergunta colocando o objeto na estante.

- Achei lindo, minha mãe tem adoração por vasos e pensei em comprar um de presente para ela...- Diz Dália.

- Se quiser podemos passar na loja onde eu sempre compro vasos.- Diz Afrodite.

- Seria ótimo!- Sorri a jovem.

- Então vamos?- Pergunta o cavaleiro.

A loja era pequena e ficava perto da praia, havia vários vasos, pratos, copos, enfeites além de brincos e correntes feito de conchas. A norueguesa observa os objetos da loja encantada, havia várias conchas e garrafinhas com areia colorida, pequenas conchas e barquinhos. Mas o que deixou a garota encantada foi um par de brincos feita com conchas que pareciam pequenas asas.

- Gostou desses brincos?- Pergunta Afrodite perto do ouvido de Dália, assustando a garota que estava distraída.- Desculpe, te assustei?- O rapaz dá um riso baixo.

- Estava distraída...- Diz meio sem graça.- Estava apenas olhando...- Diz devolvendo os brincos.

Logo ela avista um vaso que chama sua atenção, com um tom azul metálico com detalhes dourados, a boca do vaso era toda ondulada, as asas era bem detalhada e havia uma rosa pintada no meio do vaso.

- Esse...- Diz encantada com o vaso em mãos.

Após comprarem o vaso, Afrodite e Dália andam pela praia, o mar estava calmo e o vento não estava tão frio, ambos sentam na areia e observam as ondas, até que o rapaz tira uma pequena caixa do bolso e entrega para a garota.

- Um presentinho.- Sorri o pisciano.

- Não precisava... Obrigada.- A garota sorri e pega a caixinha, devagar, ela abre o embrulho bem feito. Os olhos claros da norueguesa brilham ao ver aquele par de brincos que estava namorando na loja.

- Você havia gostado deles não? Achei que combinavam com você.- Sorri o rapaz.

- Obrigada... – Diz sem graça, abaixando o rosto.

Afrodite observa o perfil da jovem, era realmente linda, as bochechas levemente vermelhas e vergonha a deixavam mais linda ainda. Delicadamente o rapaz afasta alguns fios que caíam no rosto de Dália, colocando atrás de sua orelha, a garota olha para ele.

Ela fecha os olhos ao ver o rapaz se aproximar, seus lábios se tocam suavemente, aos poucos o beijo vai se intensificando, era a segunda vez que eles se beijavam, pois Afrodite não achava oportunidade de ficar a sós com ela desde a noite de Natal. Ao se separarem por falta de ar, o cavaleiro encosta a testa no dela.

- Não posso mais esconder... Eu gosto de você Dália... Queria saber se sente o mesmo que eu?- Diz olhando nos olhos da garota.

- ...- Ela nada responde, quem conseguiria resistir aos olhos azuis daquele pisciano, ela sentiu algo diferente por ele desde de quando seus olhos se cruzaram pela primeira vez, a garota apenas sorri, o beijando novamente.

Shaka tentava meditar, mas não conseguia, seus pensamentos estavam em Elle, tentava esconder e disfarçar, mas aquele beijo roubado havia mexido com ele, bendita noite de Natal, bendita bebida que havia mexido com seus instintos, o feito fazer o que mais temia, passar a barreira de protetor-protegida, o pior é que a loira o evitava, mesmo quando a acompanhava para alguma coisa, ela evitava ficar muito perto ou até mesmo trocar palavras e isso o deixava incomodado.

- Preciso falar com ela...- Diz saindo da posição de lótus.

Elle fazia seu yoga matinal, como seu quarto estava com o ar ligado, vestia apenas uma malha leve na cor preta e uma regata branca, os cabelos estavam presos em um coque no alto da cabeça e a franja presa por uma faixa preta. Cotton dormia perto da janela.

- Elle? Posso falar com você?- Pergunta Shaka dando leves batidas na porta.

- Shaka...?- A garota se assusta.- Um minuto.- Diz indo abrir a porta.

- Posso entrar?- Pergunta o loiro.

- Ah claro.- Elle diz educadamente, na verdade não queria ficar à sós com ele.- E qual é o assunto?- Pergunta oferecendo a beirada da cama para ele se sentar.

- Queria saber porque está me evitando?- Pergunta Shaka.

- Não estou te evitando...- Elle diz indo até a janela acariciar Cotton.

- Está me evitando sim, desde a noite de Natal.- Diz o rapaz.

- Impressão sua!- Disfarça a garota.

- Não é impressão minha! É algo que eu fiz?- O cavaleiro bem sabia o que era, mas queria ouvir dela.

"E ainda pergunta...? Acho que ele realmente não se lembra...", a loira suspira triste.

- Elle?- Shaka se aproxima da garota.

- Não é nada...- Elle tenta se afastar, mas Shaka a segura pelo braço, a fazendo encará-lo.

- É por causa do beijo?- Pergunta, a jovem nada responde, abaixando o rosto.

- Queria pedir desculpas. Sei que fiz algo que não devia, deve estar ofendida...- O virginiano se desculpa.- Se quiser pode pedir para outro Cavaleiro ser seu protetor. Deve estar achando que sou um pervertido.- Diz soltando a garota e indo em direção à porta.

- Espera...- Diz Elle.- Só quero saber uma coisa...- Diz.

- O que?- Pergunta o rapaz.

- Se arrepende?- Pergunta a garota o encarando.- Quero que diga de verdade, sem essa coisa de protetor, sem essa coisa de ética...- Diz séria.

- ...- O que deveria responder? Aquilo que era ético ou a verdade?

- Entendi... Tinha me esquecido que era o "Homem mais próximo de Deus"...- Diz virando o rosto para a janela.- Me desculpe pela pergunta.- Diz sentindo uma pontada no peito, era uma pergunta ridícula, um dos Cavaleiros mais certinhos e éticos do Santuário nunca iria se deixar levar por sentimentos.

- Me arrependo...- Diz o rapaz, Elle sente seu peito doer mais ainda.- Me arrependo de estar quase bêbado quando te beijei, quando na verdade queria não precisar usar esses métodos para expressar o que sinto.- Diz se aproximando da jovem e a puxa pela cintura, ficando com os rostos bem pertos.

- Sha...Shaka?- Pergunta assustada, sua respiração estava descompassada.

- O Homem mais próximo de Deus ainda é um homem...- Diz a beijando.(**N/A:** Shaka mais OCC que isso? Mas é desse jeito que eu gosto xDDDD)

Ela se entrega ao beijo, o puxando pela nuca, era diferente do beijo roubado na boate, podiam sentir o desejo um do outro.

oOo

Aioria brincava com alguns cachorrinhos que estavam na vitrine da loja que ficava dentro da pequena veterinária onde Relena trabalhava, logo seria hora do almoço. Uma mulher elegante entra com um cachorro da raça doberman, os longos fios negros estavam presos em um coque baixo e a franja um pouco levantada com gel, vestia um elegante terno feminino Armani por cima de uma camisa negra com a gola alta com babados, óculos Gucci de armação grande e preta, scarpin com brilhantes, seus lábios finos estavam pintados de um vermelho berrante, o cachorro usava uma coleira cheia de pedras negras. Ela anda elegantemente até o balcão, passando pelo cavaleiro que não pôde deixar de reparar na beleza e elegância da jovem.

- Posso ajudar?- Pergunta a atendente.

- Queria vacinar meu pequeno bebê.- Diz tirando os óculos e revelando duas esmeraldas.

- Seu nome por favor?- Pergunta a moça.

- Sanya Savalos.- Responde.

- Espere um momentinho, vou ver qual doutor está desocupado.- Diz a moça, Sanya balbucia algo inaudível aos ouvidos humanos e sorri misteriosamente em seguida.

A atendente nada diz, apenas vai em direção à sala dos fundos, onde havia alguns veterinários.

- Onde está a Relena?- Pergunta a moça.

- Ela foi ver alguns remédios.- Diz um dos veterinários.- Cliente?- pergunta.

- Sim, é para Relena...- Responde.

- Se quiser eu posso atender.- Diz o rapaz se levantando.

- Não. A cliente foi clara.- Diz a atendente.

- Como quiser...- O rapaz estranha o jeito da moça.

Enquanto esperava para ser atendida, Sanya observava o Cavaleiro que tinha voltado a brincar com os filhotes da vitrine.

"Esse é um dos Cavaleiros de Athena? Me parece ser poderoso...", pensa com os cotovelos apoiados no balcão enquanto mordia de leve o cabo do óculos.

- Srta Savalos?- Pergunta Relena.- Sou Relena Schimmer.-Diz a loira.

- Prazer.- Sanya estende a mão, Relena sente de leve um estranho poder ao tocá-la, mas acha que era coisa da sua cabeça.

- Belo cachorro! Vamos examinar ele e depois aplicarei a vacina.- Diz a belga indicando uma salinha.

Após aplicar a injeção e examinar o animal, as duas saem da salinha. Depois de pagar a conta, a ex anjo sai do local, entrando em uma limousine negra que a esperava na saída.

Relena e Aioria saem para almoçar de braços dados, Sanya apenas os observava a distância, tirando o celular da bolsa, ela liga para alguém.

- _Como foi?-_ Pergunta o rapaz.

- É ela mesmo, achamos Érigor de Virtude.- Diz a garota.

- _Ótimo... Preciso desligar, tenho uma reunião chata com uma Portadora, isso me deixa com cor de cabeça..._-Diz Diego.

- Isso é realmente necessário? Não é melhor deixar Ashanti ir sozinha?- Pergunta a garota.

- _Não, preciso constatar o poder delas com meus próprios olhos... E a reunião será importante para poder reunir todas..._- Diz o rapaz, desligando o aparelho.

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXxXx

O que acharam? Diego e suas meninas estão dando o ar da graça e se aproximando cada vez mais para o bote! Será que vão conseguir? Será que ainda teremos cenas meladas e cheio de kisses? Se depender da Pure-Petit aqui, acho que sim... XDDDD

Thnxs à todos que lêem...

bjnhos x3333


	22. Louco por você

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

oOo

_Nyahem! Quanto tempo!(apanha) Tinha esse capítulo já faz um tempo, mas não tinha postado, sem betagem porque minha querida e amravilhosa beta está ocupadinha, tadinha, mas eu entendo, apenas eu sou meio vagal xDDD Fora ter que cuidar do meu filhotinho que a cada dia que passa dá mais trabalho...x.x Mas ele é lindo e mãe é pra isso né? xDDD_

_Agradeço a paciencia de todos, e curtam mais esse capítulo dessa escritora sem noção!_

oOo

**Ikarus-Sama**- Pure-Petit adora uma cena melada xDDDD Se depender dessa sem noção, teremos muitas xDDD Aiolia lerdo? Também acho xDDD E a Relena percebeu... Será que é ela quem vai dar o bote? Tô com ideias vagas pras fics, vou escrevendo conforme tiver ideias xD Como disse, o pequeno aqui não me deixa fazer muita coisa T-T Vida de mãe...u.u

**Krika Haruno-** Cenas melosas são demais, ADORO! Meu filhote tem bochechonas sim! Que eu mordo muito xDDDD Já estou preparando para o Diego e as meninas atacarem e as outras ficarem más xD

**Tenshi Aburame- **A Dália é fofa demais! Acho que ela e o Dite são o casal mais fófis da fic xD Tá todo mundo doida pra ver os Douradinhos de tanga XDDDD Acho que vou precisar escrever um solo sobre isso xD

**teteka-chan- **Não só a Elle, mas todas, são umas sortudas de terem esses Deuses xD Toalhinha!!!

**anzula- **Que bom que está gostando! Não sei muitos sites para postar xDDDD

**Margarida- **Nyahoo linda! Não se preocupe com a betagem! xDDDD Quando estiver livre eu mando mais arquivos, esse é o último, os outros estou escrevendo ainda! Agradeço por aqui pelo presente! Pena que não serve mais no Gabriel, ele é aham, pequeno sabe...(9 kg) x.x Leia a Fic Eitoku mahou gakuen, tem uma personagem que fiz pra você!

oOo

**Música tema**_**: Crazier- Taylor Swift**_

oOo

Ivone tentava se concentrar no seu trabalho, mas Milo estava à toda hora por perto, o pior é que tinha uma legião de garotas atrás dele.

- Quem é aquele ali? É um gato! Acho que minhas férias na Grécia valeram a pena...- Suspira uma turista.

- Será que ele deixar eu tirar uma foto com ele?- Diz outra.

- Acho que vou chamá-lo para tomar um café...- Diz uma terceira.

Atrás de um dos pilares do museu, uma garota parecia se divertir em sentir a tensão da outra, pela estatura baixa e o rosto infantil, era fácil se passar por uma estudante, até usava o uniforme do colégio que estava de visita, os cabelos estavam presos em duas chiquinhas no alto da cabeça e ela enrolava uma mecha enquanto chupava um pirulito em forma de coração.

- Anjinho idiota... Não consegue nem disfarçar...- Ria Lucy.- Mas que coisa mais entediante... Ficar só vigiando os passos dela...- Resmunga.

Milo sente um cosmo hostil vindo de trás do pilar e se aproxima para verificar, mas ao se aproximar, não havia ninguém, apenas a casca de um pirulito.

- Deve ter sido apenas impressão.- Diz olhando para os lados.- Hora do almoço! Cadê a Ivy?- O grego procura pela garota.

A espanhola massageava o ombro na saída do museu, havia terminado com o grupo da manhã.

- Quer que eu ajude?- Pergunta Milo colocando as mãos nos ombros da garota, que acaba se assustando.

- Que susto!- Diz Ivone se afastando.

- Desculpe gata...- Ri Milo.

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar para não me chamar de gata!- A espanhola se irrita.- Vá chamar as suas fãs de gata! Com certeza elas vão adorar!- Diz dando as costas.

- Fãs? Está com ciúmes de mim?- Diz o rapaz.

- Ciúmes? Porque deveria ter ciúmes de você?- A garota o encara com as mãos na cintura.

- Porque gosta de mim?- O grego sorri.

- Não diga idiotices!- A espanhola dá as costas.

Sem dizer nada, Milo a puxa pelo braço e a beija. A garota tenta se afastar, mas o rapaz a prende pela cintura enquanto segurava um dos braços, aos poucos Ivone foi se deixando levar e se entrega ao beijo, não dava mais para negar, ela gostava daquele grego.

Giulia estava nervosa, era seu primeiro serviço na Grécia. Esperava pelo tal empresário em um restaurante chique, Mask estava ao seu lado com a cara amarrada. Logo um casal se aproxima, ele vestia um terno da Hugo Boss preto com riscas brancas e uma camisa preta com a gola levantada, a moça ao seu lado vestia uma saia na altura dos joelhos preto e mais justo ao corpo e um terno feminino com apenas um botão preso e camisa preta com babados nas golas, os cabelos estavam presos em um coque elegante e a franja estava de lado.

- Srta di Angelli?- Pergunta o rapaz.

- Presumo que seja Diego Di-Matteo.- Giulia sorri estendendo a mão. "Parece bem novo...", pensa vendo o rapaz à sua frente.

- É muito linda, Srta.- Diego beija a mão da italiana sem tirar os olhos dos dela, o que a deixa sem graça, e um certo italiano morrendo de vontade de estrangular o rapaz.

- Essa é Ashanti Kamei, minha secretária, esse rapaz é...?- Após apresentar Ashanti que sorri educadamente, olha para Mask.

- É meu segurança.- Diz Giulia, Mask fecha mais a cara, "segurança"?

- Prazer, Sr?- Diego estende a mão.

- Masc...- Mask leva um beliscão da garota.- Luigi Miorantto.- Diz torcendo a cara.

- Bom, podemos começar. Sentem-se por favor.- Diz Diego.

Ashanti não tirava os olhos de Máscara, estava estudando o Cavaleiro, sentindo seu cosmo, pegando os pontos fracos, esses olhares não passaram despercebidos por Giulia que estava se incomodando, pois parecia que o italiano não estava ligando muito. Este por sua vez estava muito ocupado encarando Diego, não sabia porque mas não gostava nenhum pouco dele e da atenção que ele dava à sua Giulia e Diego por sua vez se divertia com a situação, e resolveu colocar mais lenha na fogueira dando total atenção à italiana e de vez em quando encostando em sua mão.

A reunião durou todo o almoço, após muita conversa, ficou decidido que a festa seria na mansão em que Diego morava, daqui à um mês, seria uma festa para poucos convidados e à gala, o rapaz fez questão em dizer que queria Giulia como uma das convidadas e que poderia convidar alguns amigos, como forma de agradecimento conforme ele. Assim que o negócio foi fechado, eles se despedem na porta do restaurante, Giulia e Mask, que estava cm a cara amarrada voltavam para o santuário em silêncio, Diego e Ashanti partem em uma Mercedes esportiva na cor prata.

Diego e Ashanti estavam entrando os portões de ferro da mansão.

- O que achou?- Pergunta Ashanti olhando para a paisagem.

- Patéticos... Mas achei uma pena ter que eliminar uma garota tão linda...- Diz Diego, Ashanti nada responde.

Aki tentava terminar as últimas túnicas, mas não conseguia se concentrar, tirando os óculos e colocando ao lado da máquina de costura, ela se joga na cama colocando o travesseiro no rosto.

- Ele deve achar que sou uma pervertida!!!!- A japonesa se torturava, alguém bate a porta nesse momento.

- Sim?- Aki abre a porta e dá de cara com May que entra no quarto e se joga na cama.- Nossa! Aconteceu algo de bom?- Pergunta fechando a porta.

- Nem te conto... Ai, estou tão tão...Ele é demais...- Suspirava a escocesa com o travesseiro no peito.

- Ele quem?- Pergunta Aki, mas logo se dá conta de quem poderia ser.- Não acredito... Você e o Shion? Aconteceu algo entre vocês?- pergunta super curiosa indo sentar ao lado da amiga.

- A gente se beijou... Foi tão bom...- Se derretia a outra.

- Sua safada!!!- Aki dá um tapa de brincadeira no ombro da outra.

- Mas me fala, foi falar com o Camus sobre nosso esquema?- Pergunta May.

- Er... Fui...- Diz a japonesa dando um sorriso amarelo.

- E...?- A escocesa pergunta curiosa.

- Acho que não foi uma boa idéia...- Diz Aki se jogando na cama.- Ele deve estar achando que sou uma tarada! Eu disse que fiz a túnica pensando nele! Bom isso é verdade...- Diz, mas logo seu rosto fica vermelho.- Mas não é porque sou tarada! É só é só... Ai droga!- Choraminga.

- Não fica assim Aki, ele nunca pensaria isso de você...- May consola a outra.- Eu dou um jeito para eles concordarem em posar para as fotos!- Diz com um sorriso maroto.

- Bom, eu espero...- Diz Aki. – Bom, falta apenas a túnica do Aldebaran, sabe como é né, faltou tecido...- Diz fazendo May rir.

- É, ele é um grande homem, em todos os sentidos!- As duas riem.

- Eu vou comprar mais tecido, vem comigo?- Pergunta a japonesa.

- Claro! Não tenho o que fazer mesmo.- Responde May.- Será que tem mais alguém livre?- Pergunta pensativa.

- Acho que a Elle e a Ravena não saíram... Vamos ver!- Diz Aki pegando seu casaco.

- Eu vou só me trocar...- May vestia a roupa de antes.

- Claro! Eu vou no quarto das meninas e depois te encontro na entrada!- Diz Aki.

Enquanto May foi se trocar, Aki vai para o quarto mais próximo, que era o de Elle.

- Elle? Sou eu, Aki! Posso entrar?- Pergunta a japonesa.

Shaka e Elle se assustam e param o beijo, se afastando com os rostos vermelhos.

- A..Aki? Um momentinho...- A americana tenta se recompor e vai abrir a porta.- Oi?- Diz vermelha.

- Queria saber se... Ah! Oi Shaka! Atrapalhei algo?- Pergunta marota.

- N..Não! Estávamos apenas conversando... Né Shaka?- Pergunta Elle.

- I..Isso mesmo! E já estou de saída... Até mais meninas...- Shaka sai sem graça.

- Elle?- Aki olha para a outra.

- O que?- Elle abaixa o rosto.

- Não me diga que vocês dois...?- A japonesa mantinha um sorriso enorme.

- Não! Não estávamos fazendo nada demais...- Tenta disfarçar.

- Porque o Shaka passou feito um furacão?- Pergunta Ravena que passava pelo corredor e acha a porta do quarto de Elle aberta.

- Chegou em boa hora Raven! O Shaka e a El- A loira tapa a boca da outra com o rosto super vermelho.

- O Shaka o que?- A inglesa não havia entendido, mas ao ver o rosto da outra vermelha logo entende.- Aha! Ele te atacou?- Brinca Ravena.

- Claro que não!- Elle estava cada vez mais sem graça.

- Quem atacou quem aí?- May entra arrumando o rabo de cavalo.

A história já estava armada, todas olham para Elle que não sabia onde enfiar a cara e como a loira não queria dizer o que era, as três não tiveram outra alternativa a não ser tirar a reposta à força, todas pulam sobre a americana e começam a fazer cócegas.

Dália e Afrodite voltavam para o Santuário, estavam de braços dados por causa do frio, mais à frente perto das escadarias de Touro encontram Giulia e Máscara da Morte que pareciam discutir.

- Aquele pivete almofadinha tava dando em cima de você na cara dura!- Diz Mask emburrado.

- É claro que não! O Sr Di-Matteo é apenas educado! Quem estava dando em cima de você é aquela secretariazinha! Eu vi que ela não tirava os olhos de você! Diz Giulia.

- Ficou com ciúmes?- Provoca o italiano.

- Não seja ridículo! Eu com ciúmes de você? Ta se achando demais meu filho...- Diz a italiana.

- Claro que está com ciúmes de mim! – Insiste o outro.

- É você que está com ciúmes do Sr Di-Matteo! Ele nem faz meu tipo!- Responde irritada.

- É claro que estou! Não permito que um mauricinho como ele fique dando em cima de você!- Diz Mask.- Você é minha!- Diz a puxando pelo braço para mais perto de si.

- Quem disse que eu sou sua?- Diz Giulia sentindo as pernas fraquejarem.

- E quem precisa dizer, você é minha...- Diz tomando os lábios da garota.

- Melhor deixarmos os dois sozinhos...- Afrodite diz baixinho, puxando Dália para um outro caminho.

O caminho escolhido pelo pisciano dava para trás dos templos, nas pedreiras que beiravam o mar, o vento ali era mais forte e por isso, o rapaz protegia Dália com seu casaco enquanto carregava as sacolas de compras.

- Está com frio?- Pergunta preocupado.

- Não...- Sorri Dália, era tão bom se sentir protegida.

- Será que sua mãe falava sério?- Afrodite pergunta de repente.

- Sobre o que?- Pergunta Dália.

- Sobre querer que eu me case com você...- Diz.

- Ah?- A garota se assusta com o que ouviu.

- Olha... Eu sei que é muito rápido, mas sei lá... Eu sinto que o que esse sentimento que tenho por você não vai ser apenas momentâneo... Acho que ando lendo romances demais...- Afrodite sorri sem graça pelo o que acabou de dizer.

A norueguesa nada diz, apenas se agarra mais ao rapaz, poderia parecer estranho, mas ela também sentia que o sentimento que Afrodite fez nascer dentro dela seria duradouro.

Era fim do dia. Relena e Aioria voltavam para o Santuário, a garota andava um pouco mais à frente, tentando se equilibrar em uma muretinha, o rapaz a observava em silêncio, era tão bom estar junto da garota, gostava dela, mas tinha medo de perder a amizade que havia se formado entre eles, um sentimento de culpa tomou conta de si.

- Está muito quieto Oria...- A belga se aproxima do rapaz.

- Estou?- Pergunta o leonino.

- Alguma coisa está te preocupa?- Pergunta a garota.

- Não é nada!- Disfarça o rapaz.

- Fala Oria, somos amigos não?- Relena fica de frente para ele o encarando.

- Não é nada! Sério!- Aioria se afasta com o rosto vermelho.

- Ta bom...- Diz um pouco triste.

"Você é um idiota Aioria! Ta dando na cara!", diz dando tapas em seu rosto.

Relena também sentia o mesmo medo que Aioria, mas diferente do rapaz, estava conseguindo disfarçar um pouco, a afinidade deles foi grande desde o começo e quando percebeu estava gostando do rapaz, mas assim como ele, tinha medo de estragar a amizade ou de se machucar, caso o leonino a visse apenas como sua protegida. Ela estava triste pois sabia que algo incomodava o rapaz, mas nem como amigo ele falava o que era...Aioria percebe a trsiteza da garota.

- Espera Rel...- Diz indo atrás da garota.

- Deixa quieto Oria, se não quiser falar, não precisa, não vou te forçar a nada.- A jovem tenta sorrir, mas o rapaz via a tristeza em seus olhos azuis.

- Não é que não possa dizer, é apenas um pouco complicado e não sei por onde começar...- Diz Aioria.- É que eu..Eu..Acho que gos.. De você... Eu gosto de v...- O rapaz começava a se atrapalhar e passa as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

Relena entende o que ele queria dizer e sorri, abaixando o rosto.

- Eu também gosto de você.- Diz levantando o rosto e encarando o rapaz.

- Ah?- Aioria a olha meio confuso.

A garota levanta a ponta dos pés e beija Aioria, que se assusta com a ação da garota, mas logo a puxa pela cintura enquanto ela passava os braços pelo pescoço dele.

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXxXx

Eta povo beijoqueiro! Acho que já escrevi cenas de beijo demais...u.u Falta agora e Aki se não me engano... Mas esses dois vamos deixar mais para frente... xD (apanha da Dark-Ookami)

Diego e suas meninas já começaram a aprontar pra lá e pra cá, o que será que eles realmente pretendem? Nem mesma eu sei xDDDD (apanha dos leitores T-T)

Well, bjnhos à todos x3


	23. Encontros malígnos

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**Primeiramente, mil desculpas pela demora na atualização, quem me conhece sabe que estou em uma fase muito agitada...x.x Além da falta de ideias...T-T Odeio essa fase de no ideas, mas amo a fase de mãe *o* Apesar do meu filhote ser um dos motivos para não conseguir escrever xDDDDD Muito pentelho esse meu menino... Mas well, chega de desculpas esfarrapadas e vamos responder as reviews *o***

oOo

**Metal Ikarus: **Pois é, comecei a desenrolar os romances XDDDD Tem mais um casal nesse capítulo, acho que o que faltava... Ohhh! Esqueci da Marin... digamos que eram ex- namorados XDDD *apanha* Diego e seus anjos irão mostrar mais de suas garras nesse capítulo!

**Black Scorpio no Nyx**: Thnxs as aulinhas básicas...Pure-Petit é péssima em moda mais chique, eu misturo um monte de coisas e saio na rua, acho que você me mataria se me visse com roupas de sair xDDDD Mas enfim, o caso das tanguinhas, estou pensando em fazer uma oneshot, uma vez que pretendo adiantar a história e colocar as meninas malvadas xDDDD *apanha*

**Angel Pink: **Hahahahaha! Acho que o posto do Shaka vai pro Shion xDDDD Esse é mais certinho que a Barbie...u.u *corre pra não perder os sentidos* Sua Sanya ainda vai aprontar na fic! Milo é TDB mesmo! Ô homem!

**Krika Haruno: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado dos Dourados da fic, até eu derreto escrevendo xDDDD Dite romântico é TDB não? *morre*

**Tenshi Aburame: **Nyyoooooh! Dália e Dite são muito fofos e lindos juntos! AMOOOOO!

**Teteka-chan: **Nyahahahahahaha! Conseguiu fugir do Mask? Eke tem ciúmes siiiim! Morre! Mas é teimoso feito mula xD *corre para não ser mandada para o meikai* x.x

oOo

_**Betado pela Margarida**_

oOo

**Música tema: **_**Highway to hell- AC/cD(conforme minha beta, para Diego e suas meninas más xD)**_

oOo

Saga e Ravena andavam na praia, por causa do vento frio vindo do mar, a garota se agarrava ao braço do geminiano, um pouco à frente um casal de velhinhos brincava com um labrador, Saga observa a cena com um olhar melancólico que não passa despercebido pela garota.

- O que foi?- Pergunta Ravena.

- Estava apenas imaginando se fossemos nós ali.- Diz apontando para o casal.

- Não está falando sério está?- Pergunta a garota.

- Estou, porque?- Saga devolve com outra pergunta.

- Não acha que já está grandinho para acreditar nesse negócio de felizes para sempre?- A garota tinha um tom meio irônico.

- E porque não? Eu gosto de você e sei que também gosta de mim, querer que a relação dure para sempre é normal.- Diz.- Pensei que garotas gostassem disso.

- Garotas normais e românticas gostam e até sonham com isso, mas eu sou diferente, sou realista.- Diz a garota.

Saga nada diz, apenas respira fundo e observa o mar, Ravena percebe que pegou pesado com Saga, afinal, parecia mesmo que ele gostava dela.

- Olha, desculpa. Eu não quis dizer aquilo, bem... Não daquela maneira.- A garota tenta se desculpar.

- Eu entendo. Não precisa se desculpar.- Saga sorri.

- Eu quero mesmo estar com você e quero muito que fiquemos juntos por muito tempo. É sério, apenas que acho que nunca se sabe o amanhã e não quero ficar criando falsos sonhos e falsas esperanças.- Ravena abaixa o rosto.

- Então vamos curtir o momento.- Saga levanta o rosto da garota e a beija.

O vento balança os cabelos de ambos, assim que se separam, algo bate nos pés de Ravena trazido pelo vento, era um chapéu peto com uma fita enorme também preta.

- Pega pra mim tia!- Grita uma garota um pouco mais à frente, vestia um casaco preto sobre um vestido Lolita preto, meias listradas e sapatos de boneca preto.

Ravena pega o chapéu e entrega para a garota que não aparentava ter mais que 14 anos, os cabelos prateados estavam presos em duas chiquinhas altas.

- Aqui está.- Ravena sorri e entrega o chapéu para a garotinha.

- Obrigada.- A garota sorri e ao pegar o chapéu encosta na mão de Ravena, correndo em seguida.

- Vamos tomar um café? Meu corpo está pedindo por cafeína!- Diz a garota esfregando as mãos.- Saga?- Diz vendo o rapaz olhando aonde a garotinha havia corrido.

- Ah?- Saga olha para Ravena.

- O que foi?- A inglesa pergunta preocupada.

- Não foi nada, apenas senti um cosmo estranho daquela garotinha... mas talvez seja apenas impressão.- Diz pensativo.

- Vamos?- Ravena pega o braço do cavaleiro e o puxa.

Um pouco afastada, Lucy rodava o chapéu no dedo, ela pega o celular e liga para Diego.

- _Diga querida..._- Diz Diego.

- Achei Ashtarote, estava com um daqueles cavaleiros sem graça.- Diz fazendo uma careta.

- _Bom trabalho Lucy, será muito bem recompensada... Pode voltar, agora tenho um encontro com uma das minhas princesas._- Diz desligando em seguida.

Lucy sorri e guarda o celular na bolsa de pelúcia, sumindo em seguida.

Sanya observava a movimentação em frente ao prédio em que ficava a escola de dança onde Elle dava aulas, vestia um blusão de lã com pele na gola, legging preta e botas de salto fino e cano curto, ela vê Shaka encostado em um muro do outro lado da rua observando o relógio. Assim que Elle sai, o anjo negro sobe as escadas em direção à garota, trombando propositalmente na mesma.

- Me desculpe.- Diz Sanya tirando os óculos escuros.

- Me desculpe também.- Diz Elle, Sanya olha bem dentro dos olhos da loira que fica um pouco incomodada.- Algum problema?- Pergunta.

- Pensei que fosse uma conhecida, mas me enganei.- Diz sorrindo.

- Elle?- Shaka subia as escadas e encara Sanya, que sorri e anda apressadamente pelo corredor.

- Já estava saindo.- Diz a americana.

- Quem era ela? O que ela queria?- Pergunta Shaka preocupado.

- Calma, não sei quem era. Ela pensou que eu fosse uma conhecida. O que está acontecendo?- Elle pergunta sem entender a reação do loiro.

- Ela tinha um cosmo agressivo!- Diz Shaka indo na mesma direção em que Sanya foi, mas não a vê.

- Shaka!- Elle vai atrás do cavaleiro.

- Estou com um mau pressentimento... O inimigo está muito quieto e essa garota com cosmo estranho...- Diz pensativo.

- Enquanto estiver com você, não tenho medo.- Elle fic nas pontas dos pés e dá um selinho em Shaka que se assusta.- Vamos?- A garota sorri e puxa o rapaz pela mão.

Assim que saem do prédio, Elle gruda no braço do rapaz que olha ternamente para a garota, ambos vão em direção à um restaurante.

- Moa...- Sorri Sanya observando o casal do alto do prédio.- Aquele cavaleiro me parece perigoso, mesmo escondendo o cosmo, ele parece ter me sentido.- Diz preocupada.

May corria pelos corredores do décimo terceiro templo, tinha algumas pastas nos braços enquanto tentava vestir a jaqueta.

- Aonde vai com essa pressa?- Pergunta alguém.

- Me ligaram da revista, o novo presidente quer conversar comigo!- A escocesa diz pulando para dar um beijo em Shion.

- May...- Adverte Shion um pouco vermelho e assustado.

- Nem vem Shion! Você mesmo disse que ia mudar!- Diz a garota fechando a cara e cruzando os braços.

- Me desculpe... Mas é que ainda não estou acostumado com isso... Preciso que tenha paciência.- Diz Shion.

- Terei toda a paciência do mundo!- May pula novamente em Shion, roubando mais um beijo.- Mas agora preciso ir!

- Quem vai te acompanhar?- Pergunta Shion.

- Ninguém, não tive tempo de chamar ninguém e como sei que você é ocupado...- Diz conseguindo finalmente colocar a jaqueta.

- Não vai sozinha!- Shion diz sério.

- Não aconteceu nada até agora, está tudo bem!- Diz May.

- Nem pensar! Chame o Mú!- Diz vendo a garota torcer a boca.

- E se ele estiver ocupado? Sei muito bem me cuidar sozinha!- Diz.

- Já disse que não! – Shion diz em tom mai alto, mostrando que era a palavra final.

- Tudo bem... Eu chamo ele... Satisfeito?- May vê o outro sorrir e lhe beijar a testa.

Mú e May chegam ao restaurante de taxi, apesar do sol, o ar ainda estava frio.

- Ele pensa que sou criança? Já tenho 25 anos se ele quer saber! – A garota resmungava.- Nada contra você Mú!- Diz ela lembrando que estava na companhia do ariano.

- Shion se preocupa muito com você... Mais do que deveria. Além de que por mais que o inimigo esteja quieto, nunca se sabe quando irão atacar!- Diz Mú.

Era um restaurante caro feito sobre um barco, o garçom os guia até uma mesa no deck, onde duas pessoas os esperavam enquanto saboreavam um cocktail de camarão.

- Sra McGregor?- Pergunta A mulher, vestindo um elegante terno.

- Sim.- Responde May.

- Sente- se por favor.- O rapaz se vira com um sorriso, oferecendo a cadeira para se sentarem.

- É o novo presidente?- Pergunta May.

- Isso mesmo, Diego Di-Matteo ao dispor.- Sorri.

- Quantos anos você tem? Parece mais novo que eu... Bom não me leve a mal, mas esperava alguém assim, mais velho sabe, de cabelos grisalhos...- Diz a garota.

- O Sr Di-Matteo já tem 18 anos.- Diz Ashanti, fazendo May arregalar os olhos.

- Você quis dizer, apenas 18 né? Já é presidente? Puxa...- May estava admirada e assustada ao mesmo tempo;

- Bom, acho que minha idade não importa no momento... Pensei que viria sozinha, Srta McGregor.- Diz olhando para Mú.

- Bom... Esse é o Mú,... Bom, a pessoa que está no momento responsável por mim, quis que ele me acompanhasse.- May sorri amarelo.

Ashanti observa Mú, assim como fez com Máscara da Morte, estudava o cavaleiro, Mú percebe e olha para a garota. O anjo negro se assusta, o cavaleiro tinha um olhar doce e puro, a fazendo ficar incomodada. O almoço foi rápido, assim como fez com Giulia, Diego dava atenção extra à May, claro que a garota não percebia as segundas intenções dele.

- Foi um almoço adorável Srta McGregor. Irei fazer uma festa na próxima semana e espero que esteja presente.- Diz beijando a mão da garota.

- Claro!- Responde May animada.

Assim que May e Mú se afastam, Diego sorri.

- Minha querida... Belzebu...- Diz.- O que foi Ashanti?- Diego pergunta vendo a garota quieta.

- Nada senhor... Apenas aquele cavaleiro me incomodou um pouco.- Responde Ashanti.

- Pode acabar com ele assim que o show começar...- Diego gargalha.

- Sim senhor.- A garota abaixa o rosto.

Ivone e Relena estavam de folga e aproveitavam o dia vendo Aki terminar as últimas túnicas, Dália também estava no quarto.

- Uau, até imagino o Aioria nessa túnica...- Relena diz maliciosa.- O que acha Ivone?- Pergunta para a outra que lia uma revista de moda jogada no chão.

- Sobre o que?- Pergunta com pouco interesse.

- Sobre a túnica! Já imaginou o Milo nela?- Provoca a belga.

- Já imaginei sim, deve ficar muito sexy nela.- Ivone sorri vitoriosa quando Relena mostra a língua e balbucia "sem graça", continuando a ler sua revista.

- E você Dália?- A belga muda sua vítima, fazendo a outra dar um pulo com a pergunta.

- E..e..eu... Prefero não imaginar...- Dália abaixa a cabeça vermelha feito um tomate.

- Pronto, terminei a do Aldebaran!- Aki corta a linha e mostra a maior das túnicas.

- Uh La La! Aldebaran também vai ficar lindão!- Diz Relena.

- Será que a May conseguiu convencer o Shion?- Pergunta a japonesa.

- Não sei... Mas ele não tem cara de que vai concordar...- Diz Relena.

- E se pedíssemos para Athena?- Ivone opina sem tirar os olhos da revista.

- Tava acordada é?- Brinca Relena que leva uma metralhada da espanhola.

- Falando em Athena, a senhorita Saori volta hoje né? Pergunta Dália.

- Acho que sim, podíamos falar com ela sobre as fotos da May!- Responde Aki enquanto guardava sua máquina portátil.- Preciso de mais tecido, faltou a túnica do Shura e do Máscara...

- Acho que se colocarmos umas caveiras e correntes ficaria mais a cara do Máscara...- Diz Relena.

- Bom, talvez eu compre algumas correntes...- Diz Aki pensativa.- Alguém vai comigo até o centro?.

- Eu até iria, mas minha garganta está dolorida...- Diz Relena.

- Fala logo que é por causa do frio!- Diz Ivone.- Porque eu não quero sair hoje...

- Combinei de ver um filme com o Dite, desculpe Aki...- Diz Dália.

- Não tem problemas...- Suspira a japonesa.- Eu vou arrastar o Camus!- Diz saindo do quarto com seu casaco e bolsa.

Giulia estava em seu quarto, de bruços sobre a cama, a italiana mexia em seu laptop, pesquisava preços, materiais, menus e os últimos detalhes para a festa de Diego Di-Matteo, ela deita de barriga para cima e massageia os olhos, estava cansada.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com o Gabriel?- Ela diz para si mesma.

Nesse momento, alguém entra correndo pela porta, se jogando ao lado de Giulia.

- Conseguiiii! Conseguiii!- May agarra a amiga.

- To vendo que a entrevista deu certo.- Diz Giulia.

- Perfeitamente certo!- Sorria a morena.- O presidente novo foi super bacana, mas ele é bem novinho, e ainda disse sobre uma festa... Se não me engano, ele tinha o mesmo nome do seu cliente, serão a mesma pessoa?- Pergunta May.- O nome dele era Diego Di-Matteo...

- É ele mesmo! Nossa, ele deve ser muito rico!- Diz Giulia.- Ele me disse que poderia convidar quem eu quisesse, tinha pensando mesmo em chamar vocês.

- Se é você quem está organizando a festa, tenho certeza que vai ser de arrasar!- Diz May.- Aliás, quer ajuda com alguma coisa?

- Aceito sua ajuda! Estava em dúvida sobre essas duas cores, o que você acha?- Pergunta Giulia mostrando o laptop.

Aki chega até a porta de Aquário, levanta a mão para bater, mas hesita um pouco, e se desse outro fora? Mas ela não tinha escolha, elas só podiam sair na presença de seus guardiões, criando coragem, ela bate levemente.

- Sim?- Camus abre a porta.- Aki?

- Oi! Eu de novo!- A japonesa sorri com as bochechas levemente coradas.- Sabe o que é... Eu preciso ir até a cidade comprar tecido para terminar as... Aham, túnicas... Pode ir comigo?

- Claro. Irei apenas pegar uma blusa.- Diz Camus.- Me espera um minutinho?

- Claro!- Diz Aki, vendo o francês entrar na casa.- Não vai dizer bobagens novamente, Aki!- Ela se repreende.

- Demorei?- Pergunta Camus fechando a porta.

- Não!- Diz Aki levando um susto, a japonesa sente seu rosto começar a esquentar.- Ta quente né?

Camus nada diz, apenas dá um discreto sorriso e começa a andar, Aki dá um pequeno tapa na própria testa e segue o rapaz. A garota apertava o passo para seguir Camus que andava um pouco à frente, seus passos eram rápidos e altivos. Haviam passado na maior loja de tecidos do centro, Camus se pegou observando a garota em dado momento, ela estava séria escolhendo o tecido, o rapaz achou uma graça a maneira que ela torcia o canto da boca quando estava em dúvida.

O caminho de volta foi em silêncio, Camus ainda andava à frente de Aki, atravessaram a rua quando a japonesa acaba tropeçando ao tentar subir a guia, ia de joelhos no chão, se Camus não a tivesse puxado pelo braço.

- Está tudo bem?- Pergunta o cavaleiro, eles estavam muito próximos.

Aki estava com os olhos arregalados, não conseguia soltar um som da boca, Camus era lindo, a pele clara, os cabelos ruivos e aqueles olhos verdes e frios... Camus também reparava no quanto a garota era linda, os traços orientais eram exóticos, os cabelos negros e brilhantes contrastavam com a pele branca e delicada, ela exalava um doce cheiro de pêssego. Ficaram um tempo apenas se encarando, até que Camus encosta os lábios nos dela, ela se assusta, pois os lábios dele estavam frios, mas logo enlaça os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, um leve sorriso brota em seus lábios.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Saori fecha a porta de seu quarto, estava exausta da viagem, ela mal escutou o pedido doido que as meninas lhe fizeram, ela sentou na cama rindo, seria ótimo ver seus Cavaleiros de Ouro apenas com uma túnica grega. Aquelas meninas eram muito doidinhas e estavam deixando seus sérios guardiões de cabelo em pé, mas isso a deixava aliviada, depois de tantas Guerras, ele mereciam, viver c

- Gabriel... Onde você está?- A japonesa olha para o teto, não queria admitir mas estava preocupada com o sumiço do anjo.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Gabriel abre seus olhos devagar, a primeira coisa que viu foi o teto branco, podia sentir a leve brisa vindo da janela aberta, balançando a cortina leve. Tentou se levantar, mas sentiu uma dor aguda no abdômen, fazia séculos que não sentia nada igual, na verdade acreditava que Arcanjos como ele nunca sentiriam algo do tipo, dor era algo que ele havia esquecido desde que virara um Arcanjo, após fazer uma careta, ele cai pesadamente nos lençóis, um sorriso brota em seus lábios, logo ele começa a rir.

- O que é tão engraçado, Gabriel? Você quase morreu!- Diz uma voz se aproximando.

- Miriel.- O Arcanjo olha para o anjo de cabelos longos e castanhos que se aproxima.- Tinha me esquecido do que era dor. Me sinto vivo, como um mortal.

- E quase morreu como um!- A garota diz.- Que imprudência ir até o limbo atrás do Mikael sem avisar ninguém!

- E como ele está?- Gabriel pergunta preocupado.

- Muito ferido, ainda não acordou, mas os Serafins dizem que ele não corre perigo algum.- Diz Miriel com um singelo sorriso.

- Fico aliviado.- Diz o Arcanjo se levantando, outra pontada de dor faz ele torcer a cara.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Tem que descansar!- Diz Miriel.

- Não posso... Deixei as meninas sozinhas no Santuário, se um Arcanjo poderoso como Mikael não foi capaz de deter Lúcifer, o que diria meros humanos?

- Mas de nada irá adiantar ir todo arrebentado! Descanse mais um dia, amanhã estará melhor.- O anjo ajuda Gabriel a se deitar novamente.

Assim que Miriel sai do quarto, o Arcanjo fica observando o teto, estava de fato muito cansado, beirou a morte dos imortais, não sabia quanto tempo havia ficado inconsciente. Mas saber que Mikael estava bem já o deixava aliviado, o estado em que havia o encontrado no breu do limbo era muito grave, Lúcifer era de fato muito poderoso, mas teria apenas o poder total quando tivesse os Anjos da Morte ao seu lado. Os olhos azuis de Gabriel vão para seus braços, as queimaduras feitas pelas sombras do limbo estavam bem melhores, mas ainda assim doía muito. Mais um dia e iria para o Santuário, rezava para que tudo estivesse bem.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**be Continued...**_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nyahahahahahahaha! Essa fic é cheia de beijos! O.o Até parece que elas foram pro Santuba apenas para dar uns beijinhos XDDDD Mas quem resiste àqueles Deuses?

Oh my...Enfim, sem muito o que comentar...^^""" Apenas peço desculpas pela demora, e talvez o próximo demore também... x.x Mas um dia sai!

Bom, muita gente espera, mas os Douradinhos de tanga, vou deixar para uma one-shot! Não to conseguindo achar brecha para a cena, isso porque demoraria alguns capítulos e Diego e Cia não vai esperar eles tirarem as fotos XDDD Estão doidinhos para aprontar! No próximo, certamente teremos as meninas malvadas! xD

Jya... See you!

Bjnhos x3333


End file.
